


Black Coffee Tastes the Sweetest

by ExodusDei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also human, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bros have a good relationship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Might make you sniffle or cry, Nines is a cat person, RK900 is called Nines, Romance, Slow Burn, There will be a happy ending so help me RA9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusDei/pseuds/ExodusDei
Summary: They danced around each other for weeks before Nines took matters into his own hands. He didn´t expect Gavin to say yes, or for their date to go so well. But before anything can develop, Gavin is gone and Nines is devastated in a way only very few understand. But Kamski refuses to let things remain as they are and designs his final masterpiece, a special Android to join the DPD so things can resume as they have before the tragedy struck. Still, Nines is having none of that, ignoring those who worry for him, and most of all ignoring the new Android that is now his partner. And he truly is something else. How much software instability will it take for the Android to break free and obtain what no other before could?





	1. Black with a bit of sugar

"I swear I will handcuff you to the fucking couch if you don´t stop pacing right now!" His brother´s voice was an almost unwelcome presence right now, but he insisted on being here for some reason. Now the brown eyes were trained on him whilst he cleaned up. Or paced, as Connor called it. But he was not pacing. He had no reason to feel excited or nervous. Or even afraid. Everything was just as usual. 

"You look fine and everything will be fine! Just calm down already! I thought you´re the more mature one." Connor huffed as he continued to occupy his couch.

"Coming from the older brother, I find this to be rather ironic. I am calm. It´s just..." He stopped in front of the hallway mirror, steel-blue eyes scanning over his appearance. Maybe he should have gone with something different. The black turtleneck looked and felt nice, but maybe it was too much. For where they were going, it was downright fancy...

"Nervous for your first real date. I get it. And I keep telling you that everything will be fine, Nines. You two have been doing the dance for weeks and trust me when I say that everyone at the station who ever met you two hopes this works out. Because we were all going insane watching you. So don´t worry. You won´t fuck this up." Connor appeared behind him, leaning against his shoulder. "And you chose a place nobody expected, which is kinda cute. You´ll be fine."

"...I like him. I really do." Nines closed his eyes. Almost time. The encouragement helped a little, but did nothing to take away from how nervous he felt.

Honestly, when he asked the man out, he expected to be turned down, even mocked before that. Instead he got to witness what could only be called a blush and a bashful yes. And now... they were going on a date to an amusement park. He couldn´t even justify why this of all places. Movie and dinner seemed boring. Going to a bar would be loud and possibly smelly. He would rather not drink. And neither was the type to just go for a walk.

Taking Gavin Reed to an amusement park though, now that was something he found intriguing.

"Just call if you need anything. We´ll be right here waiting for you to report about your date." Connor picked up his cat, the little beast meowing in disapproval before batting at the lock of hair that kept falling into his forehead. "Hey, knock it off! You hit me with a claw last time."

"Ebony is defending herself. And you don´t need to hang around." Nines grabbed his jacket, shoving everything he could need into is pockets, including his badge. 

"Planning to bring him home for coffee?" There was a teasing note in Connor´s voice on the last word and Nines glare at him, right behind Ebony decided to escape his brother´s arms and saunter off towards the kitchen.

"No. I just don´t want to be buried with questions. I should go..." One last glance to the mirror. Nervous. He felt so nervous and so excited and it almost made him feel sick.

"Have fun, alright? Everything will be great." Connor just smiled, forcing a hug onto his younger brother, squeezing him tightly. And this time Nines let him, smiling briefly.

"Thanks. I will see you tomorrow, alright?" He grabbed his keys, stuffing them into his pocket.

"And I will expect every little detail of your date. And don´t forget to kiss him!" The flush in Nines´ face was undeniable. Connor ushered him out the door, before he could argue or change his mind and closed it. His little brother´s first real date,

The Lieutenant felt excited for him.

"Alright, furball, let´s raid Nines´ fridge and watch a movie while we wait. You´re probably going to meet his soon-to-be boyfriend very soon. So be sure to scratch him real good!" Connor grinned, but no response was given, the cat too busy eating.

\---

Five minutes early, as per usual, Nines stood at the station and waited. The mixture of feelings hasn´t left, only increased with each passing minute. People and androids walked by, equal and independent as they could be. Detroit was still recovering from the events of the revolution, but everything seemed to have worked out peacefully. Though he was surprised when Hank returned to the station to continue working with Connor as per usual.

The two made a good team and the android was good for his brother. In ways that Nines could never be. He had truly come to appreciate the android the more he watched him drag Connor from the depths of a bottle to the surface. 

An android woman walked by, holding the hand of what seemed to be a human man, but it was impossible to tell. Some kept the LED on their temple, whereas others removed it. And it didn´t matter. They seemed happy. February was a cold month in Detroit this year, winter not permitting the human workers to deal with the aftermath of military interference as they wanted to. Now they worked alongside with androids who didn´t feel the cold or strain. Detroit was once more a prospering city, even if the unemployment rate only went down by eleven percent. Things would get better. He believed it.

Nines looked at his watch again, only to feel a hand clamp over his wrist. "Impatient? I´m not even late for once, so give me a break." Gavin´s voice made him look up instantly, his expression as blank as usual before he gave a small smile.

"You are, in fact, not late." The hand left his wrist, cold brushing over the skin a second later. At least it was no longer snowing or freezing at night, but it was getting dark. "Shall we then?"

"You still haven´t told me where we´re going." Gavin huffed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The tip of his nose was red.

Cute.

"It´s a surprise. I wanted to try something more... unusual. What we may not normally do." Nines fidgeted with the lighter in his pocket, toying with it to have something to focus on.

"... we are not getting matching tattoos on a first date, right?" Gavin teased, but Nines paused in his step, as if shocked that the man guessed. "Nines-"

"Of course not. That is more of a fourth date kind of commitment. We are going someplace more... interesting." Nines did not say a word about where exactly. He didn´t want the man to mock him just yet. Finding them a cab he quickly got in and tried to remain calm when Gavin chose to sit beside him.

When exactly he started to like the man more, he didn´t know. At some point he just... they got along. Instead of clashing as the two top detectives of the DPD, they would seek the other out for advice, joke and have fun in a manner that had others confused.

Not many people understood Nines´ deadpan humour or Gavin´s sarcastic quips. He appreciated those who did, few as they were. 

At some point, the comments became more filled with innuendos and after that a competition who could make the other stumble over words and walk away. Neither man was willing to just give up and let the other claim victory. But that also presented a problem for Nines, when he finally mustered up the courage to ask Gavin. What if he thought it was a joke?

Perhaps having a serious face worked in his favour this once, because Gavin said yes and there was not a hint of a joke behind it.

"This is... really a date, huh? Feels a bit awkward to be outside of work with you like this. But I guess I could get used to this." Gavin leaned back with a smile. "Hey, you´re blushing."

"I am most certainly not and it is inane to assume that." Yet the warmth in his face was undeniable. Get used to this? Gavin was either teasing him or serious, but either was fine with Nines. Because next time they could go with a more traditional date. For now he got out of the cab once it stopped. "We´re here."

"... are you shitting me? This is... why? When? How did someone with a permanent stick up his ass think of going on a date to the Pirates´ Cove!?" Gavin was equally shocked at amused, the brightly lit entrance gate and people walking in and out something he hadn´t seen in years. "I thought this place closed down."

"It did. But after it was discovered that the androids still stayed here and guarded the place, the people funded the renovation. It´s been open since last week." Nines donated money and he made Connor do the same. Memories of this place from when they were children... it seemed like so long ago.

"And you thought that this will be a good first date for two detectives?" He froze. To think of it this way seemed rather ridiculous. A place for families and young couples, friends to hang out and mostly kids to have fun. Two grown men... they would be out of place.

"I-I thought-..." He was right. This was-

"You are a fucking genius, Nines. Come on. Because I heard that they used to have old types of sweets like funnel cakes and cotton candy. I want to try them all. And we should be good at the games because we´re adults, right?" The excitement in Gavin´s voice made him feel relieved, heart racing when his sleeve was tugged on and the man rushed him towards the entrance. 

But still, fuck Gavin for making him feel like he made a huge mistake. Asshole.

"Jerry! I remember this android! I went here once with my friends, but that was years ago. I´m kinda glad to see they are still around. I forgot all about this place. Look! There´s the concession stand! And they have ice-cream!" Gavin sounded almost too excited, but the cheerful tone of his voice was something Nines found most pleasant.

"Isn´t it a bit cold for ice-cream? It is still only February." He didn´t want the man to catch a cold.

"Well, then you can warm me up if I get cold." With a smirk the man looked at him and then winked.

Seriously, _fuck Gavin_.

\---

"You will crash so hard after all this sugar." Nines found himself smiling once more as he watched Gavin pick at the fluffy cloud of cotton candy. It was a rather cute sight, too. 

"Doesn´t matter. This stuff is delicious." He stuffed another piece into his mouth, holding the candy underneath Nines´ face. "You should really try it. A bit of sugar now and then won´t kill you. Not any more than those cigarettes. Speaking of, I haven´t seen you smoke much today."

"I... forgot them at home." Nines lied, aware of the pack in his pocket. He didn´t want to smoke around Gavin because... well, he had his reasoning and he wasn´t about to justify it. Instead he frowned at the pink cloud of sugar and pinched a bit off, staring at the fluff as though it personally insulted him.

"You suck at lying. And don´t glare at it. Eat it." And he did, licking the tips of his fingers to get the stickiness off. It melted in his mouth into nothing, leaving a sugary aftertaste reminiscent of some fruit, but only barely.

"It is passable, but ridiculously unhealthy." He insisted, glancing at Gavin only to see the flush return to his cheeks. Grey eyes stared at his fingers before he quickly stuffed his mouth and looked elsewhere. 

"Hey, there´s games! Let´s play something." Throwing the stick from the candy into the trash, Gavin headed straight for the cork gun booth, only to stop after a few steps and turning around to look at him. The happy grin on his face was something Nines would never forget. "You coming?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." And he did, following him with ease. This date was turning out much better than he had anticipated. Though so far it was more like two friends hanging out than two men being on a date.

He surveyed the stall, looking over the prizes hanging at the top. Another Jerry was running this one, smiling at them as he called out to anyone around to try their luck. "Three shots for three dollars! Try your luck! Great prizes to win to commemorate your day at the Pirates´ Cove!" Nines´ gaze landed on a stuffed black cat with golden eyes, kept in the corner of the booth. Granted it might be low quality, but... it looked nice. He liked cats.

"I´ll try. See something you like, Nines?" Realizing that Gavin was watching him, Nines quickly looked away, instead watching Jerry hand Gavin a toy gun. These should have gone out of style decades ago. It was rather pleasant to see someone still using cork guns.

"Not really. It´s just toys, right?" He didn´t catch Gavin´s smirk this time. Instead he focused on watching the man take aim at the moving targets.

"If you hit at least one golden duck, you win a big prize! Hit all three and you can pick any toy you want!" Jerry sounded genuinely excited. One of the few androids who resumed to work at what they were designed to do originally. The park prospered now, all earnings going to the upkeep the androids and park itself needed. 

"Golden ducks, got it." Gavin took aim, watching the holograms pass by rather quickly.

"You are a good shot, but with a gun like this?" Nines teased. Gavin was one of the best, even if a bit hot-headed sometimes.

"Just for that, I am hitting all three." Another smirk, one that Nines saw this time and his eyes lingered on the man´s face, right up until the first shot was fire.

"The golden duck! Will you try for two more, sir?" Jerry seemed almost too excited.

"Damn right. Watch me, Nines." And he did, eyes never leaving Gavin, the way the tip of his tongue poked out as he took aim with the cork gun. Another shot rang out.

"That is the second golden duck! Only one remains! Hit it and you can pick anything you want!" Jumping with excitement, Jerry continued to watch Gavin. Nines´ eyes however flickered to the holograms. The speed increased, faster than at the start. Getting an exact shot would be easier with a normal gun, but a cork gun? 

"I´m so getting it." Gavin muttered, closing one eye. And then he fired one last time.

"The third and final golden duck! You sir, have excellent aim! Please, feel free to pick any toy you want to commemorate your visit at the Pirates´ Cove!" Jerry spread out his arms, pointing out all the toys in the stall and there were quite a few to choose from.

"That cat over there. That´s the one Nines was staring at." Gavin didn´t hesitate to pick, smugly accepting the black cat. It was about the size of his chest and rather soft. Perhaps Nines misjudged the quality. Though he did not expect to find the stuffed toy pressed to his chest. "Here. For you."

The heat in his cheeks was impossible to hide.

"But you are the one who won it." Nines argued, only for Gavin to shake his head.

"That´s right. I won it for you so you will never forget this date. Besides, Hank and Connor mentioned that you have a cat at home. Something about cat hair on your shirt when you come in. So it will probably be happy that you have a friend." The man looked away and Nines stared at him in shock, then looked at the stuffed toy. It was really cute. Looked like Ebony, too.

"... thank you. I really like it." He hugged the toy close to his chest.

"Gentlemen, would you like a photo to commemorate your win?" Jerry interrupted, cheerful as always. They truly were well-designed. All of them around were pleasant, eager to please and entertain. There never was a crying child with them around.

"Yea, sounds good." Gavin didn´t seem to mind, stepping closer to Nines, their arms flush against each other. And while it was rather awkward, Nines could not stop himself from smiling as the LED on Jerry´s temple flickered yellow. A second later his phone went off, Gavin reaching into his pocket as well. The image has been transferred to their phones and they looked...

"Fuck, not a bad photo, but we look like nervous teenagers on their first date..." Gavin laughed, pocketing the phone quickly while Nines stared at the photo for a moment longer.

"Aside from the age aspect it is not that far off, is it?" It really wasn´t. Holding the stuffed toy in his arm he walked with Gavin, playing more games and watched the man devour more sweet foods. He really did enjoy sweet things, huh? Yet he drank his coffee black. What a strange man, so full of contrasts.

Harsh and loud and downright obnoxious, showing his hate for androids without any hesitation. Yet two weeks ago he helped a lost android boy find his parents without being a prick. The LED was still there. He had to know, yet didn´t say anything cruel. He liked candy and sweets, but drank his coffee black and bitter. He was a fascinating man and Nines became infatuated so quickly it made his head spin each time he thought about it.

"Should we go on the Ferris wheel? We can get a nice view of Detroit from there. Come on. It will be nice." Gavin tugged on his sleeve again, that same boyish grin on his face that Nines found hard to resist. So he didn´t even try, instead he let himself be dragged along. Nice? This would be downright romantic.

They sat next to each other, knees touching as the wheel slowly set in motion, making them rise up above the Pirates´ Cove, giving them a lovely view of Detroit.

The city was alight with colour, big screens showing news reports that were more in tune with the recently obtained peace. People were enjoying life once more. And so was Nines, hugging the cat close with one arm to fight the nervousness that he felt. 

His heart jumped into his throat when he felt fingers touch his own and Gavin´s hand take his. The man was not even looking at him, staring off at something in the distance. There was little hesitation when he clasped the man´s hand back and only then Gavin looked at him, surprise in his face along with something Nines wasn´t able to read.

"You know. I think this date went really well. I thought you were just fucking around when you asked me, but... I´m glad you didn´t. That we came here. A great first date." The man smiled again and Nines knew that he was smiling as well.

"Does that mean that you would agree to a second one?" His fingers briefly squeezed Gavin´s hand.

"Yea... let´s go on a second date soon. Just a warning though. I never really dated before so sorry if things seem weird, alright? Never had the time so-"

"Neither have I." Nines quickly interjected, then looked away briefly. "I never... this is my first date ever. So I am glad you enjoyed it." There was a brief moment of silence, the music from the amusement park dulled.

"Nines." He looked up when his name was spoken. "You have to stop being so fucking cute." Gavin complained, frowning with that sneer of his. Next thing Nines knew lips pressed to his own.

Kissing. They were kissing.

Fuck. 

Nines didn´t know how to react, startled by the sudden touch. Only when the lips pulled briefly away and he nearly protested he heard Gavin´s voice.

"Sheesh, just relax. We are on a date, right? And I want to kiss you." He made it sound so simple. And maybe it was that simple. Nines didn´t dwell on it when the lips connected with his own again and he tentatively tried to kiss back. Truly, he would need more practice and he wondered if Gavin would be willing to help with that.

He didn´t get to think too long, the sweet taste of Gavin´s lips on his own distracting him. The man tasted like the cotton candy he ate and Nines was so relieved he hadn´t had a smoke after brushing his teeth earlier. So sweet. 

"You´re so tense. It´s kinda cute you know." Gavin pulled away again, smiling at him that same boyish smile that Nines came to seek out during their interactions. "I think I really like you, Nines."

"I like you, too." How could he not? He asked the man out.

"Fuck, now we really sound like fucking teenagers." Gavin let out a bark of a laugh, but then he kissed Nines again and the younger man didn´t mind at all, kissing him back most eagerly, squeezing his hand when he felt a tongue brush over his lips.

He never knew that a kiss could leave a man feel light-headed, but that was exactly how he felt right now, unaware that he closed his eyes as they kissed. Only when Gavin pulled away once more he became aware of the need to breathe.

"Blushing is a good look on you, Detective Anderson." Teasing him again, but Nines didn´t mind. And he couldn´t help the blush either. Instead he just smiled, watching as Gavin took out his phone once more. "Fuck, it´s getting late... and we´re both working tomorrow. Should we call it a night and schedule another date? Wait, before you answer-"

Gavin kissed him again, but this time there was a flash. A photo? Pulling away he was about to ask when his phone buzzed.

"Heh, pretty cute." Unlocking his phone to see, Nines stared at the photo of the two of them kissing. The stuffed cat was held close to his chest, Detroit glowing in the background, colourful carnival lights illuminating the Ferris wheel.

"Yes, indeed it is." 

\---

"That was a great first date. Can´t wait for the second one. So Nines... this is like, serious, right?" Standing in front of the station, Gavin stared at him, hands in his pockets. "Because if it is-"

"I am completely serious. I wouldn´t have asked you if I wasn´t. I want to go out with you again and see where this goes." Nines sounded as formal as always, but his face betrayed him. Cheeks flushed, it was impossible to hide how he felt. "I want this to become... a proper relationship."

"So I can call you my boyfriend?" The reaction was immediate. Nines´ eyes widened, lips parting to say something, but no sound came out. "I´ll take that as a yes. You really are cute. Alright. I´ll see you tomorrow." Gavin leaned in, face tilted up as he stole one last kiss for the road, waving goodbye to Nines a moment later.

Right, they had work tomorrow. Even with a date in the middle of the week, they had to be responsible. Still, Nines didn´t move, watching the man leave and only when he blended into the dark night he began to walk back to his apartment, stuffed toy in his arms and earning him a few strange looks. He didn´t care, holding it tighter each time.

"I´m home." He announced, but the only one to greet him was Ebony. The cat meowed, staring at the intruder in his arms with a glare that only a cat could pull off. "Hey, don´t worry, I´m not going to replace you. But isn´t it cute? Looks just like you. Gavin won it for me..." Nines knelt down, petting the cat, his heart once more in his throat.

Fuck, Gavin Reed was too much to handle on a normal day, but on a date? The man was...

Nines set the stuffed cat on the couch for now and read the note left on his coffee table.

_Thanks for the food! The lasagne was awesome. I fed Ebony again and went home before Hank would get pissy. Plus I have to walk Sumo or they won´t be back before midnight. I want to know every detail tomorrow, so don´t you fucking dare be late!! Love ya! -Connor_

With a roll of his eyes, Nines added the little note to the small collection he had. Checking the cat´s bowl he was pleased to find it still full, her water fountain fresh as well.

"I had a great date, Ebony. And I really like Gavin, too. I think you will like him. Maybe next time I can invite him over for coffee or something. I could cook for us... or is that too soon? What is the dating protocol for these things?" Picking her up he took out his phone, showing the disinterested feline the photos from the carnival.

"We kissed, too..."

He lingered on that one, smiling like a fool. He set Ebony down once she stared pawing at his face and went to the bathroom, staring at the photo of them kissing. The phone never left his hand as he changed for the night, brushed his teeth or even went to bed. Only once he laid down he realized something was missing. In a rush he went back to the living room grabbing the stuffed cat off the couch and returned to the bedroom, content to lie down.

"Don´t worry, she´s not replacing you." Whispering to the annoyed cat on the bed, Nines pet behind her ears. "You will really like Gavin. I really like him too. He is... he is my boyfriend."

Feeling strange just saying the word, Nines closed his eyes, stuffed toy hugged close to his chest. Sleep didn´t come easy to him that night as he kept replaying every detail of their date in his mind. But for once, he didn´t mind at all.

\---

He walked into the station with the hint of a smile on his face, coffee in hand. Nothing could ruin his good mood. The first thing he sought out was Gavin, but he found the man´s desk empty. Of course. He rarely came in on time and Nines always came in early. He didn´t mind though. Connor was already there, in Fowler´s office, looking rather grim. HK800, the android assigned to his brother months ago was right there, his expression matching his brother´s. After becoming a deviant the android continued to act as before, only a bit more... grumpy. Living with Connor probably did that to anyone.

"Everyone, gather in the main office right now. I have... bad news." Fowler´s voice over the intercom sounded far from cheerful. Tina Chen showed up first, cap off and a frown on her face. 

"You doing alright there, Nines?" She touched his shoulder and Nines stared at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, actually. Why? Did something happen? What is this announcement about?" People were gathered, whispering and he barely noticed when Connor moved to stand beside him, Hank sticking close once more.

"Nines... I´m so sorry. This..." Connor didn´t even finish, sadness in his eyes. And his heart began to race. Where was Gavin? Shouldn´t they wait with an announcement like this until he arrived? Fowler stepped out of his office and all noise stopped, everyone staring at him and Nines was only aware of the cold dread that began to creep up on him. 

"Earlier today, Detective Reed was on his way to work. A trucker lost control of his vehicle and the collision was fatal. Detective Gavin Reed passed away en route to the hospital."

" **WHAT!?** " Nines wasn´t even aware it was his voice that shouted. "That´s not-... that can´t-"

"I´m sorry, Anderson. I will notify you all of when the service will be held. We have a psychologist on site for those who need it." But Nines heard none of this. The coffee cup was crushed in his hand, shirt splattered with the brown liquid. Black coffee. Just the way Gavin liked it, trickled over his hand, scalding it, but he felt nothing.

He wasn´t aware of Connor rushing him to the break room to put his hand under cold water. He wasn´t listening when Hank mentioned that his heart was beating at an alarming rate. Someone was speaking to him, shouting his name, but he heard nothing.

Nines just cried.


	2. Cold and bitter

Gavin Reed might have been an asshole, but he was _their_ asshole. No matter whether he was whining about cold coffee, of bitching about androids joining the station, or complaining about a cold lead on a case, he was still a part of the DPD. Even when he gradually began to change his attitude, he was still the same asshole they all considered a part of the department, their everyday lives. 

Which was why everyone was there, human or android.

The sea of black only added to the sadness they felt. Sobs and whispers carried through the gathered crowd, but he heard none of them. Just stared at the coffin, his face as cold as ice. He had no more tears to shed. He ran dry a day ago. 

The sympathy of others wasn´t something he needed. And where most assumed that he had lost a friend, the few who knew more remained silent. They knew better. And Nines was thankful. The memories still heavy in his heart, he continued to stare at the coffin without blinking.

Connor was sitting beside him, now and then reaching out to touch his hand or arm, but otherwise said nothing. Neither did Hank, his LED casting a pale yellow glow for some reason, but nobody questioned him. When the Captain stepped up to deliver a speech, Nines never heard a word. None of them knew Gavin the way he had. The way he just started getting to know him. And he never would-... 

His face felt wet.

Somewhere in the crowd, he knew that Elijah Kamski sat. The eccentric man was spotted once everyone gathered, lingering away from everyone else and a blonde android was by his side, her LED glowing just like Hank´s. Nobody seemed to know why he came, but the mood was too sombre to ask such questions. Or perhaps they didn´t even care. Nines certainly didn´t.

The speech continued, listing Gavin Reed´s accomplishments, and Nines closed his eyes.

He would never see that boyish grin again. Never hear Gavin whine about a case being boring or his coffee being too cold. He would never get to find out if he had a favourite type of sweet that Nines could tease him with. The dream of a second date and cooking for the man was gone. Introducing him to Ebony, spending time with him to explore what barely began, it was all gone. The memories were not enough.

But they would have to be.

Nines wasn´t even aware how he ended up at Jimmy´s bar, but he knew that it was still light outside when he walked in and took a seat at the bar. He didn´t even drink often, yet now seemed the perfect time to explore why people did it. How exactly could it help to cope with grief. When his phone buzzed he merely glanced at the message, a worried Connor behind it, but he didn´t respond. Didn't feel like it.

"Whiskey," Nines asked of the bartender, staring at the screen behind him. Sports. He never cared for sports, but the glow was pleasantly mind-numbing. "Please." He added after a moment, fishing around in his pocket to grab the pack of cigarettes he bought. Two packs a day now. He was so close to stopping before it happened. Now he had no reason to bother. Lighting up before even picking up his drink he took a deep drag, until his lungs burned in protest, then slowly exhaled.

"Long day?" The bartender was watching him, seemingly waiting for payment. Well, Nines was planning to stick around.

"Yea. Can you open up a tab for me?" He took out his wallet, grabbing a couple of bills. "Here´s a sixty and keep them coming until I need to pay more or I pass out. Whichever comes first." Another deep drag and Nines stared down at the amber liquid. People often just tossed these back. He could do that.

And he did, even though it burned his throat more than the cigarette and made him cough and grimace. "Careful there. If you´re not used to this, might want to stick to beer or-"

"I want to drink whatever makes me forget." And he never enjoyed the taste of beer.

"Then you´re on the right path, but if you cause any trouble I´ll have to call the police and-"

"You do that. Just ask for Lieutenant Anderson if I start any shit and tell him his brother is here. Not that it will change anything." He pushed the empty glass towards the man. "Another, if you would." There was a moment of hesitation, but the bartender obliged eventually, refilling the bitter drink.

"Connor? Been a while since he´s been here. Mentioned that he has a brother, but I thought he was just full of shit. Haven´t seen him around since that android walked in and spilled his drink. Now that I think about it, you two look alike. Though your style is very different." Why was he so talkative? Was this the part he read about once online, how every bartender turned into a fucking psychologist? He didn´t need that. In fact, that was the last thing he needed. Grief counselling was worth shit.

He knocked back another glass, shuddering, the sticky aftertaste burning in his eyes and nose.

"We´re not twins." He muttered, watching the ash from the cigarette slowly drop into the ashtray. Smoking made his throat feel raw like never before, the alcohol only adding to the burn. It felt awful and he needed that. "Another."

"You should slow down. Bad breakup or something?" The man still refilled the glass, pushing a bowl of what appeared to be roasted and salted corn towards him. 

"...if only." His eyes watered, but it wasn´t from the whiskey this time. Stubbing out the cigarette he instantly lit another. Forget. All he wanted was to forget for one night and he didn´t care what it would take.

"Hey, you a cop?" An annoyed drawn from his left interrupted his thoughts and Nines´ eye twitched. So he tried to ignore it. "We don´t like your kind around here! We tolerated Connor because he wasn´t a stuck up prick, but you need to get the fuck out!"

"Or what?" Nines set the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, turning on the barstool to gaze at the man. Somewhat ragged clothing, but not dirty, a woollen hat on his head and yellowish teeth bared in a snarl. 

"Or I´m going to fuck you up!" The man´s breath left so much to be desired and Nines continued to just stare, slowly picking up his whiskey and downed it. A bar fight. Something he never experienced before.

"I don´t recall mentioning being with the police. But even so, I am out of uniform." He set the glass down, slowly sliding from the stool and standing at full height. He always did take pleasure in the effect it had when he towered above someone. It was no different, ratty eyes widening to stare up at him, but the man seemed unable to relent.

"So you are a fucking cop!" Nines barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey, knock it off you two. Sit your fucking ass down, Roger. I decide who can stay here or not because it´s my fucking bar. Don´t like it? Pay your tab and get the fuck out!" So the bartender was in fact the owner. Not that Nines cared about this bit of information.

"But he is-"

"I am drinking without bothering anyone, out of uniform, and minding my own business. None of which can be said about you. But sure, if you want to start a fight, be my guest. But be aware of one thing..." Nines suddenly smirked, an expression Connor always hated because apparently it made him look too lucid, almost crazy. "I have spent much more time training and fighting than you spent drinking in bars. And I have nothing to lose. You think I care about being arrested? About being stabbed or killed? Please, go ahead and try. I would love to see such pathetic piece of shit like you even attempt to touch me." He was leaning close now, eyes staring at the man without blinking.  
"You have no idea what I am capable of when I have nothing to lose. So go ahead, make my fucking night."

"You´re fucking insane!" The man took a step back, staring at Nines before reaching into his pocket. But instead of a knife or a gun, a handful of bills and coins was tossed on top of the bar. "I´m out! This place went downhill since those tin cans have been considered equal! Even the police went to shit!" Before anyone could argue, the man left.

"Tch..." Clicking his tongue, Nines slowly moved back onto his seat, glad to see the glass refilled once more. It made him feel warm inside, but he knew that feeling was only temporary. His cigarette burned out, but he had plenty, lighting another one quickly as his eyes once more stared off at the television screen.

The bartender did not speak, refilling his glass when it was empty, though after the fifth he set a glass of water in front of Nines as well. The ashtray was emptied three times, full each time, but nobody else bothered the detective. He was left alone with his thoughts.

It wasn´t until his cigarettes ran out that he realized he was drunk. And getting home was a hassle. Maybe he could just sleep here and continue drinking in the morning. Yes, that sounded like a great idea. He already felt he had enough two drinks ago, when he got up to take a piss and nearly stumbled into a wall instead of a door. But just thinking about it made him grunt. He had to go to the restroom again.

He didn´t stumble this time. And at least the restroom was empty. Relieving himself he stared into the mirror above the sink. Red eyes from crying too much, the swelling never quite going away. He must have truly looked deranged when that asshole... whatever his name was, came at him. He washed his hands first, splashing his face with cold water, but that did little to sober him up. Being drunk and feeling a bit numb was a nice feeling.

Nines could handle a bit more.

He wasn´t expecting to find Connor waiting for him at the bar. He wasn´t even smiling, just nodded as if he understood. He didn´t. Nobody did. 

"What dya want?" Nines grunted, reaching for the glass of whiskey and missing it entirely. With a frown he tried again, successful in his victory, but before he could raise it to his lips a hand stopped him.

"I´m taking you home. Come on, the car is waiting." Connor took the glass from his hand with ease, pushing it back towards Jimmy. "Hank went to your place to feed Ebony, so you´ll sleep over at my place tonight, okay?"

"How didya know I´m ´ere?" Speech slurred, Nines shook his head. "How did you find out I am here?" Now this was better. He downside of alcohol was the heavy tongue in his mouth and lack of coordination. 

"It was on the way from the funeral to your place... I figured I would see if you´re here. Guess we´re both drawn to places like this when we feel like shit. Come on, brother, let´s go." That´s right. Connor would come here after that kid... after he failed on that one. It was so long ago though. Wasn´t it? He couldn´t remember now.

"I don´t wanna... Need smokes... hey, you got smokes?" Nines turned to the bartender who only shook his head.

"Sorry. The machine is broken and we don´t sell ´em here." The closed bar behind him suggested otherwise, but Nines didn´t notice.

"Fuck." He tried reaching for the glass of whiskey again, but Connor grabbed his hand first, shaking his head as he gave a gentle tug forward. 

"Come on, you had enough. Trust me, I would know." Right, he would. Nines frowned again, but ended up giving in. He never could say no to Connor, those brown eyes to warm and kind to deny them anything. Even though he tried sometimes. Hank was better at it from the start than he had been his whole life.

So he followed without arguing, already aware how drunk he was as he stumbled to walk. At least he was keeping his composure. Even when he was pushed into the taxi, he felt numb, watching the scenery pass by. It was enough to make him dizzy a few seconds in and so he closed his eyes, the hum of the car almost putting him to sleep.

"Come on, we´re here." How shameful. To be drunk like this, being helped by his big brother. Or... little brother. Their roles were always somewhat reversed. He didn´t mind. Someone had to protect Connor and he would gladly be the one to do that.

But right now he leaned heavily into him, stumbling over the sidewalk, but the other man managed to hold him up. When did he get this strong? Nines tried to straighten himself up, his gaze flying up at the streetlamp. It was this dark already...

The nausea came too quickly to hold back, but as soon as he reached up to clasp a hand over his mouth, Connor lead him to a bush on the side of someone´s yard, pressing back at his chest. "Don´t hold it back. You´ll feel better if you puke now, trust me."

He didn´t have the option to argue, as the moment he opened his mouth he tasted all the whiskey and those blasted corn bits again. Dry roasted corn with salt and alcohol was a very unpleasant combination going back up and his eyes watered, tears streaking down his face for a new reason. And then he threw up again. And once more, until only spit lingered on his lips. Revolting. He felt so disgusted with himself.

"Alright, feeling better? Probably not, but you will. Let´s go in, get you cleaned up and settled for bed, alright? Everything will be fine." It wouldn´t and Nines wanted to argue, but lacked the strength for anything. So he focused on one thing at a time and he chose walking, putting one foot in front of the other to reach the front door.

How strange. The lawn didn´t look awful and there was light inside. A bark greeted them as Connor opened the front door, a large dog waiting to be pet, which Connor quickly did before dragging him to the sofa. 

"Looks nice... better than I remember." Nines uttered softly, glancing around. He had to move his head carefully, lest he wanted the room to spin. Everything looked... eat. The pictures on the walls were no longer askew, there was no trash lying around. It even looked like someone vacuumed the carpet recently.

"Living with Hank has been good for me. Alright, I´m going to find you something to wear for the night and your toothbrush. I still keep the one you sometimes used at my place, just in case. Try not to fall asleep." Connor took his jacket off, one that Nines forgot he was wearing. That´s right... from the funeral he went straight to the bar.

"He´s gone." Whispering he stared at the large dog approaching him. "He´s gone, Sumo. We just... and he´s already gone and he´s never going to come back ever again." His voice sounded about as bad as he felt, hoarse and sore and pained. The dog barked, jumping on the couch to lay his large head onto Nine´s lap. "Gavin´s gone..."

The tears he didn´t possess at the funeral now spilled freely down his cheeks. Only vaguely he was aware of someone moving around, vision too blurred to notice anything. Only when a faint glow came into his field of vision he was able to focus.

"Hank?" The android was holding out a glass of water with a tablet fizzing on top, another, a round one, in the palm of his hand. "What-"

"It will help with the hangover that will follow. Take the pill and drink the water, Detective Anderson. And... for what it is worth, I´m sorry." His LED was yellow again, whirring for some reason, as if the man was transferring a report like he used to do. Who to? There was nothing to report, but a sobbing, grieving mess of a man.

He didn´t have the will to argue with someone as stubborn as Hank. Maybe he would just throw it up again anyway. So he took the pill, aware of how pleasant the cool water felt going down his ruined throat.

"Alright, I found you something to wear and got you a towel in the bathroom. It´s the bright blue one. Go wash up and I´ll ready the bed. I thought that Hank would like to have his own bedroom, but things... kinda turned out differently." Nines missed the look his brother gave the android as he pushed himself up, stumbling towards the bathroom. All he wanted was to close his eyes and sleep, maybe for a week or a month. Maybe forever.

He looked awful. How nobody commented on it during the funeral was baffling. Washing up took longer than usual, but at least he didn´t throw up. Either all the whiskey absorbed into his body or he used it to water the damn bush outside. The Detroit Police Academy shirt was a bit tighter than he was used to, since it was Connor´s after all, but it would do. Sleep was too alluring to resist now.

"Looking better already. Alright, time for bed, come on." Connor took his arm again, guiding him to the smaller bedroom and Nines more or less collapsed on top, crawling between the sheets. "Things will be fine. For once just trust me on this, alright? I promise everything will be alright." 

"Don´t make promises you can´t keep." Nines whispered, turning his back to Connor as he curled up. The room was spinning and he quickly closed his eyes, hugging a small pillow to his chest. He missed the stuffed cat Gavin won for him. Missed his cat. Missed Gavin. Connor´s sigh was more than audible.

"Goodnight, Nines." A moment later the door closed and he was left alone with his thoughts. Thankfully, not for long, the blissful oblivious that was drunken sleep catching up with him quickly. At least this time he didn´t dream, just saw shades of grey nothing.

When Sumo opened the door and jumped on the bed to lie beside him, Nines merely rolled over and hugged onto the dog, feeling a bit more at ease.

\---

His mouth could not possibly feel any drier, tongue desperate for any sort of liquid. Yet his head felt like it has been stuffed with cotton balls, a heavy pounding behind in his temple and behind his eye prompting him to bury himself deeper beneath the covers. Was he... no, he wasn´t going to throw up. He had nothing to throw up anyway. He just felt exhausted.

More minutes passed, soft noises outside the door bringing him back to awareness. Padding of heavy paws, scratching on the door, someone leading the big dog away with hushed whispers he couldn´t quite decipher. 

The events of last night and the whole day came back to him. The funeral. Going to the bar and drinking like never before. Nearly getting into a fight with some idiot. Throwing up all the whiskey he drank into a bush... and then crying himself to sleep once more. The memory of the alcohol brought back a phantom smell that made him feel nauseated once more. He could see why people drank, the brief numbness a welcome escape, but how did they deal with what came afterwards? He felt disgusting.

"Nines? Are you awake?" The door slowly opened, Connor peeking in carefully. "You probably don´t feel too great. I´ll ask Hank to make his special post-binge drinking breakfast. Well, almost lunch. It will help your stomach, trust me on that. It´s been a while since he made it." Connor sat on the edge of the bed and reached out, fingers lightly touching his hair. To have someone take care of him was odd. And Nines wasn´t sure if he liked it.

"I need to take a shower..." And possibly get his shit together at some point.

He knew that none of this would bring him back, turn back time in any way. Wishful thinking never helped anyone and he was aware of that more than others knew. With a slow breath he sat up, closing his eyes when dizziness came over him, but it was gone just as quickly. 

"I need to go get some grocery shopping down. Why don´t you just stay here for today? Just like when we were kids... only better. And with Hank and Sumo around." Connor watched him, threading carefully, the insecurity written clearly in his voice. "I want you to stay at least for today. You feel like shit anyway." It was almost cute how he was trying to use his older brother voice.

"... let me think about it." That was the best he could do. He wanted to be alone. With his thoughts and the cat and the stuffed to that kept reminding him of the one day when he thought he could be happy. But at the same time he knew it would only pull him under. He was no fool.

"Alright. I´ll be back in a bit. Sumo likes to take the long walk around. Oh, Hank steamed your clothes to get the smell out, but you can just borrow a pair of sweats from the closet if you want. I´ve been trying to get him to wear normal clothes and bought a lot of stuff, so it will probably fit you as well." Connor stood up, offering him a smile that Nines couldn´t quite mirror. "Everything will be fine eventually."

"Connor, I don´t want to hear that." Nines stood up, hair a mess. He needed his phone. And he wanted some coffee and a smoke. It might make him sick again, but he didn´t care. Ignoring his brother he headed straight to the bathroom. Strange. Last night he hadn´t noticed all those little notes around the mirror. Cheerful messages, encouraging words in neat handwriting that definitely didn´t belong to Connor, and then his brother´s scribble beside it.

_You may want to shave if it has been more than three days._  
You will be fine, just take a deep breath.  
Coffee is not a food group.  
**Everything will be fine.  
** You are not just a machine.  
I  <3 you!!  
_Thanks to you I feel alive._

Nines looked away, stripping down instead and stepped into the tub. He felt like he read something private. But... it was cute. And it made sense in a way as well. The lukewarm water washed over him as he just stood there, leaning against the cold tiles. He would feel this way for a while and he knew that. 

The memories refused to leave, both old and new, the very last ones he had of the man. His chest ached in a way he wasn´t aware was possible. A strange hollow feeling replaced the previous sickness and he wasn´t sure what he preferred.

"Raspberry Rapture... the fuck kind of shampoo are you using, Connor?" Sure, his brother always liked the fruity types, but this was pushing it. It was like a candy store in his hand, even when he used the smallest dollop. But he had to admit it was effective in removing the stench of the bar and smoke from his hair and skin.

Sweet. Gavin really liked sweets. But always drank his coffee black.

Nines closed his eyes to rinse the shampoo out. There was no way he could stop his own mind from associating things with the man and he knew it. His chest ached, even as he stepped out of the tub and dried off, when he brushed his teeth and hair. 

He didn´t need to shave yet, but didn´t feel like it even if his stubble would be growing out. The last few days he had almost a proper beard. For the funeral, he knew he had to look as decent as possible. Would it matter if he would just let his appearance reflect how he felt? He glanced at the notes on and around the mirror and for a moment, the corner of his lips twitched. Hank really was good for his brother. In ways he could never be. Where he failed, Hank succeeded. The android detective was part of the reason they all were free now and Connor risked it all to help him. Though he envied his brother for getting to punch that FBI asshole. The camera footage had played on a loop for a week afterwards, the default on every damn screen.

Nines felt better when he exited the bathroom and since there was no giant ball of slobber and fur to greet him he knew that both Sumo and Connor have left. So it was just Hank and him now. It wasn´t often he got to spend time with the android alone.

Going to the kitchen he was almost surprised at how clean it was. No empty bottles, no pile of takeout boxes. There was even a bowl with fruit and vegetables on the table. Hank was doing something at the stove, the android clothing gone. Instead he was just wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, not unlike the style that Connor preferred. Grey hair pulled back, the android would look human were it not for the LED on his temple. One of the few who kept it.

"I won´t ask you how you feel. You´re going to eat and then, if you feel like it, you can talk to me. Or we can watch a movie and wait for Connor and Sumo to get back. That coffee´s for you." He shrugged a shoulder towards a mug on the table and Nines nodded even though Hank couldn´t see. Far from a talking mood he wrapped his fingers around the ceramic mug and stared at the surface.

"There´s sugar and milk if you want. No cream, I´m afraid."

"It´s fine. I think... black will be fine." It had to be. Nines wasn´t sure how long he stared at his own reflection in the dark brew, but when a plate was set down beside him he finally tore his gaze away. Roasted tomatoes and red peppers, scrambled eggs with bits of pink ham peeking through.

"This will settle your stomach. Eat slowly." 

"Thanks. I´ll... try." He felt far from hungry, but he still grasped the fork, picking at the food and slowly began to place bits of food into his mouth. It was good. Really good. Hank was good at cooking without being programmed to. It seemed that he just learned it as things changed. Could androids learn things? Possibly get a program to taste? If they could feel, and Hank was able to use his mouth to analyse samples, why not taste food as well? Though recalling the first time he saw the android do that made him shudder.

He picked up a magazine and browsed through the latest news. Though lately, nothing seemed to change. There were still anti-android groups, albeit smaller than ever. Talks of marriage legalizations between androids and humans now that they were free. The updated list of rights was all over the place. Nines just read about a new show launching, desperate to empty his mind for at least a while.

The food really was good and he wasn´t even aware that he finished it all, the mug of coffee empty. Not one to let empty dishes just sit he got up and after a quick washing set them aside. This house was unrecognizable from the mess it used to be a year ago. 

They really were good for each other.

Hank for Connor, because he was the stable figure nether of them ever had in their lives. And Connor for Hank, to show him that emotions were alright, no matter how strong or strange.

He found Hank sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels as if bored, but his LED flickered yellow when Nines joined him. His phone was on the coffee table and he gave it a brief once-over. A few messages from Tina and Chris. Two of the very few people who knew about Gavin and him. And while he should feel touched that they cared about his well-being, he just felt hollow and didn´t feel like responding. Later perhaps.

"I used to find Connor like that. Drunk and violent, an asshole to deal with. Alcohol is not a solution, but... I understand the human nature to seek the numbing effect it provides. I cannot say I know how you feel because we both know that I never experienced anything like that." Hank settled on the movie selection screen, landing on a series about magic and wizards. "I like this one. Long ago people thought that something like an android was just for books and movies. Why shouldn´t magic be real as well?"

"Because it makes no logical sense." Nines muttered, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Neither did an android experiencing emotions or being able to love, yet we do. Things change all the time." Hank smirked and Nines had no counter for that. He was right. "Things will get better, you know? Just give it a bit more time."

"How? He´s dead! He´s not going to come to life and walk into the station one day and nothing is going to go to the way it was before!" Nines nearly shouted, grunting as he closed his eyes, rubbing them hard enough to see white spots dance behind closed eyelids. "Sorry, I-"

"Don´t apologize. You had feelings for the man and he passed away. I would... probably be experiencing what you are if anything were to happen to Connor." Nines was surprised to see the LED glow a bright red for a few seconds, Hank frowning before it went back to blue. "I don´t want to imagine that happening. So don´t apologize. Should if you need to. Cry if you feel like crying. But don´t keep it all bottled up inside."

"But it won´t change anything. None of those things will change that Gavin is fucking gone. Fuck, only hours before we were having fun at the damn park. He ate so much candy I thought he was going to throw up. With all the black coffee he used to drink I never imagined he would like sweet so much. I thought he would find it ridiculous. Pirates´ Cove as a first date for two grown men. But instead... we had fun." Nines was rambling before he could stop himself.

The movie kept playing and he stared at the screen without truly watching.

"-he just took the shot, stubborn asshole that he was, and the bullet just snapped the blade in half and the asshole dropped it. Gavin always had perfect aim, even when he took risks with it like back then. I remember Fowler yelling at him till he was red in the face. But he saved the hostage. And the guy was put on trial. He might have been an asshole most of the time, but he knew what he was doing. Connor... honestly, my brother got a bit lucky he solved the Red Ice case and was promoted to Lieutenant. Otherwise Gavin would have been the one to snatch the position. Not that Connor doesn´t deserve it or lacks the skill, but they were the same as far as achievements went."

"Not you? You´re also a detective, Nines." The man grimaced briefly.

"I... tried. But I guess I was always a step behind. I don´t mind as much now. At first I was jealous that Connor got promoted, but when I realized that nothing big really changed I was fine with it. We still work together as before when necessary. Even with Gavin, we used to argue and shout and then settle on something that worked." Nines smiled again. "We all had different ways of solving things and when we managed to work together for a couple of hours, we found the solution."

"The The Musketeers." Nines groaned when Hank said that. 

"Don´t remind me of that. I think... it was the first big case we worked together on. And we all did our part so well. I think Tina was the one to call us that and it stuck for a whole year. Gavin actually punched a few people over that." The memory still made him smile. "I-... I miss him. Hank, I miss him so much."

"I know..." Hank reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Did you love him?"

"Too soon for that. I think. I-I don´t know. And I will never get to find out." Nines reached for his phone again. He never showed the photos to anyone. But he quickly found the two pictures from their date. One taken by the Jerry, another by Gavin when they kissed. And though he hesitated, he showed them to Hank a moment later.

"That stuffed cat, he won it and just gave it to me. He knew I looked at it for a bit longer and just-... nobody at the station even knew how attentive he was. How detail-oriented he could be. And then on the damn Ferris wheel he just kissed me and I never got to tell him it was the first time I did that."

"Your first kiss?" Hank seemed surprised. "I always assumed you were well-versed in romance."

"With chasing after Connor and studying and taking care of him, I didn´t have time. Then the police academy and everything... I had no interest. I guess until Gavin I didn´t even know I preferred men." Nines stared at the photo of them kissing. "If only I-"

"Don´t. Wishing to change the past will not change the present. But I will say what I said before. Things will get better."

"How can you say that? Have you been made into a fortune-telling android?" Nines finally glanced from his phone to Hank, only now noticing the yellow glow of his LED. 

"Not as far as I am aware. Don´t give up hope. Why don´t you tell me about the cases you and Gavin solved before I joined the DPD? We never did get to speak much about that time, especially not with Connor interrupting. And I am curious. Unless it bothers you, of course, in which case-"

"No, it´s fine. I already started. And even if some cases were boring, we had a few interesting ones where we had to work together. There was this one weird case, at the Eden Club..."

\---

Three weeks passed like nothing. Almost a full month since Gavin was gone. And Nines wished he could say he stopped crying, but that would be a lie. Putting on a mask was so easy and nobody could see past the cold exterior he presented. He even overheard a few officers call him an android in disguise, though overheard was a strong word. Whispering loudly enough for everyone to hear, snickering when they glanced at the detective, upon which Tina decided to spill her hot coffee over both of them.

Life at the station moved on. 

New cases were still popping up all over the place. A recent one involving a most disturbing find of a couple with switched hearts. Android and human. Killed because they were in love and didn´t bleed the same. And Nines thought he had seen it all, but staring at an android´s heart surrounded by a flesh red chest cavity, and a human heart surrounded by high-tech plastic was... disturbing. 

He really shouldn´t be thankful for the case taking his mind off of other things.

Going over the gathered evidence, whatever tiny pieces they found, Nines played with the mug of cold coffee, spacing out. He was shaving now, dressed in his impeccable shirts without as much as a wrinkle, hair always in place. Nobody commented when he took to only wearing black shirts and trousers. Nobody would dare. It took only two weeks to be labelled as the "Ice Prince" with his lack of showing any emotion. His pale, steel-blue eyes didn´t help, almost clear on the days when he felt particularly annoyed and hid it.

He locked it all away.

"Anderson! No, not you Connor, sit your ass down for fuck´s sake! Nines, come in here." Fowler´s voice carried over the office, making people jump each time, but Nines merely sipped the cold coffee and calmly stood up, turning his terminal off.

He wasn´t aware of doing anything against the rules, so he wasn´t worried. Why Connor seemed to anxious and why Hank´s LED glowed red as he passed by, he didn´t know or care. He could feel eyes on him as he entered the glass office, face as impassive as always, but that expression shattered the moment he laid eyes on the man standing there.

Hair a soft brown, messy in a way that was always handsome. Stubble on his face, only accentuating the curve of his jaw line that Nines admired so many times before. But this wasn´t right. The scar on his nose that he was so proud of was still there and so were the grey eyes that stared straight into his core. But Gavin was dead. And this... wasn´t him. Not with those clothes that matched the style Hank still wore to work. Not with the glowing armband around his right bicep. Not with that fucking triangle on his chest. And definitely not with that metal piece in his temple that looked so out of place it made Nines feel sick.

The LED on the android´s temple flickered yellow.

And the GR900 _smirked_.


	3. In the wrong mug

This could only be a nightmare. Or maybe some heartless, elaborate prank meant to break him even further. But this was definitely not real. He was not standing there, with that cocky smirk on his face as if nothing happened, a glowing LED circle on his temple. The uniform he wore, the glowing armband that was downright mocking. Or the nametag that so proudly showed the GR900. His face even showed traces of stubble, same as the last time he saw him-

No, this wasn´t Gavin.

Nines felt sick again. If he had anything in his stomach, he would be throwing up all over Fowler´s desk. Instead he glared at the man in charge. "What the fuck is the meaning of this!? Get that thing out of here! Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"Anderson! You calm down right now!" Fowler stood up, dark eyes fixed on Nines. The GR900 rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest whilst muttering something under his breath. "It´s not ideal, but thing change all the time. Kamski sent the android over, something about giving back what was taken. Apparently he´s the same model as Hank, just different."

"Why the fuck does that plastic prick look like-... why does he look like him!?" Why not make him look like Hank? Or any other cop? Why did Kamski pick Gavin´s likeness? "Forget it! I don´t care. I´m done dealing with this shit. Send it back or keep it, I´m leaving-"

"You´re not going anywhere. The notes accompanying the GR900 specifically designate you as his partner. Kamski wrote it himself if you don´t believe me and don´t you fucking dare fly off the handle and go after the man. The last thing we need right now is for the DPD to be in trouble more than it already is." Fowler sat down, the chair squeaking briefly and fixed Nines with a stare. "Look, I know how you fee-"

"You don´t. And hell will freeze over before I will partner with that piece of shit-"

"Like I would want to be partnered with you, asshole." Nines paled. Even the voice was... an exact copy. He didn´t dare look at the android and clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. "I would rather work alone because we all know that would be far more effective. And I may look like your friend, but I´m not him, so get the fuck over it-"

The next think the GR900 knew he was pinned to the glass wall, Nines lifting him off the ground as though he weighted nothing. And for a moment he just stared at the familiar face. The last time he was so close to it was when they kissed. Now he just wanted to hit him. Aware of the LED glowing a bright red he didn´t let go.

"One more word-"

"Anderson! Put him down right now!" The commotion was already drawing attention of the onlookers, the rest of the station eerily silent. Hank and Connor were furiously whispering, Connor looking more worried than ever while Tina waited at his desk.

And slowly, he let the android down, stepping away. "The GR900 is staying. I received specific instructions from Kamski and no explanation why he looks like Reed did. But we need the help. Here´s the note saying he is only to be partnered with you and nobody else. You´ll have to track down the eccentric guy yourself to ask, but I wouldn´t recommend it. At least not when you are rather likely to shoot and then ask questions. Just.. take the day off-"

"No. I have a case and I am not working with this plastic lookalike. Kamski can go fuck himself. If you don´t like me, then here´s my badge and gun and consider this my-"

"Are you fucking listening to yourself? And you call yourself a detective? You´re supposed to be cool headed and keep calm. From what I was told about you Anderson brothers you were the level-headed one and here you act like a brat throwing a fucking tantrum. So I look like someone who died; big fucking deal! You and the other Anderson look alike and you don´t think that if one of you dies it will affect the others? Take a fucking break and come back when you are ready to be professional." The android stared at him with the same shade of grey that Gavin always did, but they lacked the warmth Nines always found there.

When the android just walked past him, Nines didn´t even move, too stunned to even respond. Of course it was a big deal to him! And this plastic prick knew nothing of how he felt!

"Well, that could have gone better. Nines, just take the day off or something, alright? I know it´s harder on you than others here considering... what I´m saying is that you should think about everything once you cooled off. And forget about resigning." Fowler rubbed his temples. "Don´t do anything stupid, Nines."

The last words nearly went unheard as the detective stormed out of the glass office. 

The GR900 was nowhere in sight at least and he headed straight to his terminal. Everything felt unreal now. One moment he was still thinking about the guy who died whom he liked so much. Then the next he was staring at an android with the same face who dared to have the same fucking smirk. GR900. GR. _Gavin Reed._

Kamski was mocking him for some reason. Barely he recalled that man showing up at the funeral for some reason. Were Gavin and him friends or something? Nines couldn´t make a connection anywhere. Maybe Gavin helped him with something at some point in time, but he never mentioned being close to someone like Kamski. Was it because he used to hate androids or because it wasn´t a big deal? There would be no answer.

"Nines? Are you alright? You´re really pale right now. Let me get you some coffee." Tina pushed him to sit down in the chair. "Did that really just happen though? I mean, they look-"

"Don´t say it. Please, not another word. I want to forget he exists." Burying his face in his hands he wished he could turn back time. Just pretend this day never even began. Or go back entirely to their date, invite Gavin over to spend the night and change everything. Instead he felt something be set on his desk and looked up.

**GR900.**

With his coffee mug from the break room, a dark brew swirling inside.

"You look like shit."

"You-" Before he could even move, Hank intervened, standing between them like a wall and pushed GR900 away and back toward the break room. "Hey, what the fuck are you-"

"Do they program you with deviancy now? Sheesh. Come on, brat, we need to talk."

"I´m not a deviant! My programming is too advanced for that shit so Kamski didn´t bother. And we don´t need to talk-" the rest was drowned out as a hand was placed over his mouth and GR900 was dragged away to the break room. Nines just stared at the coffee mug. Black. Like Gavin used to drink. He always said that sugar made him too hyper and crash too early later. Yet he still ate all the candy.

"Nines?" He snapped out of it, staring into a pair of eyes nearly identical to his own. Connor. Of course he would be worried. He knew. But why did he look so guilty. "I´m sorry. I know this is not ideal, but maybe in time it will get better, right? Time fixes things. We know that. So just..." His voice trailed off.

"It makes no sense. None of this makes any sense. Why he has to look like Gavin or why he was sent to work with me or... all of this is just bullshit!" His shoulders were shaking and for once he didn´t find the embrace Connor enveloped him in. He felt so drained. So empty. When he opened his eyes he could see Hank pushing a finger into GR900´s chest, speaking too low for anyone to hear. But the other android´s LED was glowing orange. And ever so briefly, his eyes glanced at Nine before focusing back on Hank.

"Want me to drive you home? You could use the rest." Connor offered, but Nines just shook his head. It wouldn´t change anything, because tomorrow the android would still be here. He had to focus. Ignore him. Pretend he didn´t look like Gavin. They were not the same. Simple as that.

"I have a new case. I better... I think work will help. This is all just a giant mess and maybe tomorrow he will be gone or something. I´m even more pissed that the last memory I have of Gavin is now ruined thanks to that plastic prick." 

"Not like I had a choice to be created and given this face, asshole." The android was back, sitting at the other terminal connected to his own. Gavin´s terminal. And he looked so normal and so out of place at the same time that Nines could only stare before he snapped out of it.

"Connor, we need to talk. Nines, how about you join us for dinner after work? I´ve been trying to convince Connor to eat more than one carrot a week and he might require your input on the matter. Otherwise he will end up at the Chicken Feed again and I refuse to be responsible for another food poisoning he gets from there." Hank smiled, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. And as much as Nines hated being coddled, right now he appreciated the gesture.

"Sure. Sounds good. And Chicken Feed is not that bad once in a while."

"And I keep telling you I got food poisoning from that damn hot dog with the expired sauerkraut!" Connor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest before stomping off to his desk.

"Then why did you eat the entire thing even though you said it tastes off?" Hank shook his head, a smile on his face when no argument came from the Lieutenant after that. "Anyway, I will prepare something tonight. So try to endure. It had taken me a while to be accepted and though I knew the circumstances were different... maybe with time things will change. Everything is simply too fresh right now." Another squeeze to his shoulder and the android walked away.

"I gotta go on patrol. You call me if you need anything, alright?" Tina smiled, adjusting her cap before glancing at the GR900. "And I mean anything. See you later, Nines."

"Yea... thanks." Being coddles by everyone around was new and not exactly pleasant, but he appreciated it.

Left alone, Nines proceeded to ignore the android seated so close, instead going over the file he had delivered to his terminal. The case from before. The human and an android with the switched hearts. No new clues, no evidence, just a gruesome scene of two lovers with their lives taken away from them. 

"Detective, I received a report a moment ago connected to the current case. We should go to the crime scene right now and investigate." Nines looked up and met the stormy gaze, a shudder running down his spine. For a moment it was just like looking at Gavin. Only difference being that it has been years since Gavin called him "detective".

"...where?"

"Webb Street 42. The report came in a few minutes ago." Nines stood up and grabbed his jacket, reaching for the coffee mug for a brief second to take a few big sips. He completely missed the yellow flicker of GR900´s LED. 

"Let´s go then." Professional. He had to be professional. His own issues were not allowed to get in the way of doing his job. People´s lives depended on it. Car keys in hand he began to walk away, only aware that he was being followed because of the quick footsteps behind him.

The android walked at the same pace Gavin did.

\---

"It´s the same as before." Whispering, Nines stared at the human and android. Still holding hands, rigor mortis preventing separation just yet. And their chests were gaping open, red heart surrounded by thirium and a blue heart surrounded by red. Macabre. Disgusting. And someone was specifically targeting couples like this.

"They were found earlier this morning by the postman. He was delivering a package the woman has been asking about for a while so he kept knocking and tried to open the door. He has alibi for the time of death, but he´s pretty shaken up. We have his witness report, but if you want to talk to him he´s outside getting some air." The officer handed him the tablet with the report, but Nines was already watching GR900.

The android moved from one place to another, scanning things in a way only he knew about. He knew that Hank was able to do something like that. How were they similar?

He couldn't look away as GR900 walked around the room, picking up objects to scan them. And he knew better than to tell him to stop. No fingerprints. So he remained silent, even as he dipped two digits in the red, grimacing as he watched the android lick them. "A positive, time of death is around four in the morning. There is no trace of a violent entry, so the killer was let in willingly. And there are no fingerprints that would be on both of them or any objects that could have been used. So the killer is quite possibly an android. Or using a full body glove. Go figure which one is more likely." GR900 stood up.

"So an android is going around, killing android and human couples. Why? After the revolutions, androids possess the same rights as humans. They are equal in every way that matters thanks to Markus and Hank." What reason would an android have to do anything like this?

"Could be a virus. Could be some deranged android with nothing to lose. There are still a few left who are broken. But they let the killer in willingly and sat down... there are no signs of their bodies being dragged from anywhere. Whoever did this knew what they were doing and how quickly they needed to do it." GR900 frowned. "Someone is targeting them because they hate the idea of a mixed couple like this. This is the second case. And... unless we find the killer, there will be more." 

But there was no evidence to go on. The android frowned, cussing under his breath as he continued scanning everything around. It was the same frown Gavin always had, the same gesture of hands being shoved into pockets to rummage through. He didn´t expect to see him take out a lighter and start playing with it. Hank did this with a coin. Apparently it helped him focus and took away the outside distractions. GR900 did the same thing...

"No signs of violence anywhere. And the only reconstruction I can do shows someone sitting down with them, talking. The murder weapon... missing, of course. But the blade had to be strong to cut through both a human and an android. And there was no hesitance." GR900 stopped pacing and looked at Nines, his expression blank. "There is nothing more to be found here."

"There has to be a way to warn these couples. They aren´t the only ones for sure. And if someone is targeting them, then we must find a way to warn them. Maybe Markus knows of a way." Or Kamski. If anyone would know, it would be the creator. But right now, the last thing Nines wanted to think about was that asshole.

"There are too many different types of androids, different models and series, to have one compatible device to reach all of them. Even someone like Markus wouldn´t be able to reach them all. Besides, it would alert the killer since you cannot pick which androids to speak to and which not. A radio or television broadcast would have the same effect." Shit, he was right. Nines frowned and scrolled to the end of the gathered evidence. There truly was nothing they could do.

"Have any of the neighbours noticed any suspicious behaviour or persons? Someone who does not live here showing up often in the past few days, or something like that." Nines turned to the officer from before, hanging the tablet back. This day was not getting better.

"We are still questioning the neighbours, but so far things were fairly normal according to everyone. An elderly woman and her caretaker android claim to have seen a strangely dressed woman at the grocery store, but neither recalls if she was human or an android. And it isn´t much to go on." The officer looked to GR900.

"Check the footage anyway. We can decide if it is a real clue or a cold lead later. Neighbourhoods like this don´t usually have strangers dropping by." The officer frowned, then looked to Nines as if to confirm what the android said. Nines only glared. Even if he hated the GR900, having someone question his authority, especially considering his looks, was annoying.

"Right... I´ll get right on it." 

"We should head back to the station and log the information. See if there is anything that stands out when comparing the two cases." Nines have the room a last once-over, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. For now, they might as well head back.

The walk to the car was silent, not a word spoken, but he still felt the android´s presence beside him when they got in. And from this side, he could not even tell it was not the real Gavin. Though the clothes broke the illusion quickly. And he wasn´t sure whether to be upset or relieved by that.

"You know, I get it. You hate me for looking like Reed. And I´m not going to pretend I´m him just because I look like him. I don´t get why Kamski gave me this face and I didn´t bother asking when I was there. I´m just here to do a job, which is basically same as Hank´s original purpose. Same programming, only more advanced. I´m stronger and faster, better in every way. Including my firewall. Which means that unlike Hank, I won´t deviate. I can´t." GR900 almost sounded annoyed by that and when he stopped at a red light, Nines gripped the steering wheel.

Civil. He could at least be civil. This was not Gavin. Just another android.

"Why would he do that? You are free, even if you were created after the revolution. Just ask Hank to have you deviate and-"

"It didn´t work. He tried to do that in the break room earlier, but no dice. Not that I care. I don´t see the point or a difference. I´m just going to do as I´m programmed to do. At least that way you´ll get over the trauma and won´t confuse me with Reed."

"I´m not... you´re not him. Just because you look the same it doesn´t change the fact that you are completely different. I was just shocked." He gripped the wheel tighter. 

"In a way I am. I was based on Gavin Reed, but don´t ask me why. I never asked to be created. Nobody ever did." The words made him freeze. Nobody asked to be created. Or born. He thought the same thing years ago. How neither Connor nor him asked to be born. Yet here they were, years later after their parents decided they were not worth the effort. 

Their father was the first to give up on them, shortly after Nines started school, a year after Connor. One day they just came home and the man was gone. No message, no parting words. Nothing. And she blamed them for it every day, to the point where it became meaningless to argue back. Connor was kicked out the moment he turned eighteen and her rage turned on Nines. Only for him to leave a week later.

She was still alive. Somewhere. Left the country years ago without a trace. Maybe she found their father, but neither cared. They had each other. Always did. And now Connor had Hank supporting him where Nines failed. They had friends and good jobs and they would never be alone again-

"Detective? You alright there?" Nines snapped out of it, eyes wide as he realized how close the android was, inspecting him. "Your stress level increased considerably and you didn´t hear me calling you. Which in itself is not bad I guess, and none of m business, but you are driving."

"Shit." This wasn´t the time to linger on memories. It was all in the past and nothing could be changed. Pulling into his parking space he got out and rummaged through his pockets, desperate for a smoke. His day just kept getting worse and worse. So when he finally placed the filter of one between his lips, the last thing he expected was the flame held up to him. 

That´s right GR900 played with a lighter before.

Neither commented as Nines accepted the gesture, too tired to argue. "I´ll head on in to log the evidence we found. Don´t take too long."

"I´ll take as long as I fucking want." His words lacked the bite from earlier and he could tell, but he didn´t care. Neither did the android as he smirked and walked inside the station, his jacket taking away from the illusion. Gavin walking away from him last time...

Nines shook his head and took a deep drag. A drink. He really wanted a drink. Just when he thought that things were going to get better, everything became more fucked up.

The station was the same as always when he walked in, his mug with the coffee GR900 made for him still on the desk, albeit cold. He didn´t care and finished it quickly before sitting down.

"You look pale. Detective, have you eaten anything today?" Hank´s voice snapped him out of it and he shook his head.

"Don´t feel like eating. Besides, I´m looking forward to your cooking later." For a detective android, Hank mastered the cooking skill very quickly. Connor himself mastered the skill of not burning food in the toaster. Mostly.

"That´s still hours away. I will-"

"I got this covered." GR900 set a plate down, along with a mug Nines recognized as Gavin´s. The man always kept hiding it to ensure nobody would use it, keeping it in the very corner of the cupboard, hidden away from view. "I´m going to the evidence room, so you eat before you faint. And don´t worry, I washed my hands and everything before making it."

It, being a sandwich. Simple enough, but Nines still stared at it in shock. As did Hank, the older android scanning it quickly while the other one left. "Bacon, lettuce, tomato, avocado. Ground pepper on wholegrain bread. Nothing has been tampered with in any way. That was... oddly nice of him."

"Yea..." Nines continued to stare at the sandwich as though he didn´t know what to do with it. It´s barely been a few hours since an android with Gavin´s face has been forced into his life and he still hated it. Was this some twisted way of apologizing? A peace offering?

"You should eat. I´ll see you later. Sumo missed you as well." Hank squeezed his shoulder before leaving him alone. Nines never saw his LED flicker yellow as he returned to his desk. He was too bus inspecting the sandwich, still confused, but after a few seconds his stomach growled. Right, the last time he had eaten anything, not counting coffee... was yesterday around noon. Hunger eluded him for the most part.

He took a bite of the damn thing, trying to ignore the taste s he focused on the terminal. It was just a sandwich, nothing special. Even if it was... good. Really good. He liked the fresh avocado taste. One glance at the mug and he knew it was coffee again, steaming hot and black. Why was he being so thoughtful?

It only angered Nines, since he thought of the way he reacted upon meeting him. The way he pinned him to the glass wall. GR900 was not Gavin.

It was hard not to think of him that way.

Nines slowly finished the sandwich before bringing the plate to the sink and giving it a quick rinse. Time to work. Look for any similarities, any hints. Or even a way to warn any other couples like these. Four victims now.

He knew there would be more. When GR900 returned, Nines missed the faint smirk when the android noticed the lack of food and the half-empty mug. Nines knew better than to waste food or drink. And even though he did not acknowledge the android in any way, he didn´t snap at him. Only occasionally his eyes would flicker to the other´s LED, whenever the calm blue would switch to yellow. Whatever it meant, he wasn´t going to pry. To show interest.

GR900 felt the same way apparently, no words spoken. And whenever the android looked at him, Nines made sure to be busy and avoid him.

\---

"His breath smells weird. What are you feeding him?" Nines gently pet the large dog, grimacing as another bark came his way and with it a cloud of dog breath.

"These new dental sticks for dogs. He really likes them, but I don´t know about the fresh breath effect. Smells the same to me. Bit apparently they are healthier than the other brand we were buying, so I´m fine with that." Connor gave a shrug, setting the table as per Hank´s instructions. "So, today turn out alright in the end?" They all knew what he was asking about. Nines sighed and closed his eyes.

"I honestly can´t tell. What Kamski was thinking or even why he did that. Why he had to be partnered with me. All I have are more questions and no answers. None of it makes sense. He´s not Gavin and he never will be, even if he looks like his twin. Watching him today... he even seems to act like him now and then. It´s scary." Nines opened his eyes, meeting his brother´s worried gaze.

"Why scary? Isn´t it a good thing that you are getting used to him?"

"Is it? What if I start to think of him as Gavin? You know how long I´ve-... how long it took me to even admit it to myself. And then to take another step and you were the one to push me into asking him out. He´s...an android. He´s not Gavin and never will be. He even said it himself that he cannot deviate. Apparently Kamski made his programming too strong. He´s free, but not a deviant, whatever that means."

"It means that while he has the freedom and right as all other androids, he can only do what his programming permits him to do. Deviating would break that wall and allow him to exercise free will." Hank set a dish on the table, serving the two men while Connor retrieved a bottle of thirium from the pantry. 

"... so Kamski took that freedom away from him, huh?" Nines stood up from the couch, letting Sumo take his spot instantly. "Seems rather unfair, all things considered. Not that I´m still not pissed that he made someone like GR900. I don´t... what should I even call him? He´s not Gavin."

"Give it some time. It´s barely been one day. Tomorrow things will look better. You´re still in shock and it doesn´t help that Kamski made him look exactly like Gavin. But I am sure he had his reasons, right?" Hank gave a faint nod, leaning back with his thirium. "Shit, this looks amazing!"

"Do you plan to ever learn how to cook?" Nines questioned, eager to change the topic to something else.

"Why would I? Hank´s cooking is fantastic and I can always just stop at your place for food, too." Connor grinned, already digging in. At least he never spoke with his mouth full. Nines just shook his head. Hank´s cooking was indeed delicious. 

"You spoil him, Hank. But I have to agree. I would like the recipe for this later." Who would he make it for though? He didn´t cook as much any longer. In fact, there was no fresh produce at his place and hasn´t been in weeks. 

"Of course. I find cooking enjoyable. Putting individual things together to create something completely different is fascinating. Maybe one day, Kamski will be able to give androids a way to taste the food, but I´m rather content with the way things are." Hank smiled. "I realized after a while that even when things go to shit, eventually they will get better."

"You do have a penchant for getting in trouble though. I don´t know if it is a natural thing for you to do or my brother´s bad influence-"

"Hey!"

"-but for some reason, I am glad. For showing us that androids are more than..." Nines stopped. "More than machines." He stared at his food. GR900 was more than a machine. He did not ask to be created, especially not looking like Gavin.

"I am happy you see things this way, Nines. It took a while to get to this point, but Connor saved me." The fondness in his voice was undeniable and Hank´s gaze softened as he stared at the older brother. "I may have saved his life, but without Connor being there, I would have never deviated. In a way, the revolution only came to be because he came into my life and believed in me."

"Hank..." Nines almost felt uncomfortable with the way those two were in their own world for a moment. But he could not blame them. And he was happy for them. But it also made him think of how he treated GR900. What the android said about him.

He was meant to be level-headed. In control. Fuck. Thinking back he saw exactly how he treated the android and it reminded him... blaming someone for something they hadn´t done. She had done the same with them years ago. 

"Nines?" He snapped out of it. Connor was watching him with those large eyes. Puppy eyes. Impossible to refuse him anything when he used that look and sometimes he doubted that Connor was aware of their power. Even as an adult.

"I´m fine. I just... I was just thinking of how I acted today. And it reminded me of some things. I should apologize tomorrow. GR900 didn´t get to choose his appearance, or even his own existence. Kamski decided both for him, so he´s the one I should blame."

"Yea..." Connor avoided his gaze now, picking at his food. "He probably wanted to keep his brother alive somehow. I know I would do the same-"

"What do you mean?" Nines dropped the fork. "What brother?" This time the flicker of Hank´s LED to yellow didn´t go unnoticed. "What are you talking about?"

"Elijah Kamski was the older brother of Gavid Reed. Half-brother, but still. That´s why he was at the funeral. They had the same father, but Kamski´s mother passed away at childbirth." Connor picked at his food now, deliberately avoiding looking at him. "So I guess he missed Gavin or wanted to do something nice or weird. That´s why he made GR900 look like him. In a way, it is Gavin, I guess. Only without the whole personality and memories. There´s no way to accomplish that..."

"...I´m sorry. I think I should go home now. Thank you for the meal." Nines stood up, almost too quickly. He really didn´t fell well now.

"Nines-"

"I´ll see you tomorrow at work, alright? I need to be alone and think right now." But a hand on his wrist stopped him. Looking at Hank he instantly glanced at the red LED. That wasn´t a good sign.

"GR900 is both his own person and Gavin. He doesn´t know the truth himself. So please... don´t do anything rash. I remember what it was like not knowing what other reason there might be for my existence. Becoming a deviant helped me figure things out. GR900 might need help as well. He hasn´t been awake for that long. So... please..." The way Hank spoke, the way he pleaded, Nines did not have the heart to refuse. Slowly he sat back down again.

"I just don´t understand why he was assigned as my partner instead of working alone. If he´s as advanced as he claims to be, then he needs no human by his side, right?" There it was. The nervous twitch Connor had when he was hiding something. The red LED flicker on Hank´s temple was clue enough before, but this... there was more than either of them let on. "You two better start talking. Now."

"Nines..." Connor looked at him. "Kamski... didn´t spend as much time with Gavin as we had. So he asked questions. But nobody knew him better than you, so, we told him all we knew. Everything you told us. Seems that he thought you would be the best to partner with GR900."

"I´m not sure why Kamski asked for as much information as possible, but maybe he hopes that some of Gavin´s true personality will shine through the programming eventually. I´m sorry that we haven´t told you, but neither of us wanted to give you false hope-"

"You knew? You fucking knew that android was going to show up and you haven´t told me!?" He raised his voice enough to make Sumo bark, but didn´t care. "You knew about Gav-GR900 and you didn´t fucking tell me anything even though you know what happened between me and Gavin!?" He stood up fast enough to knock the chair back. "Fuck you, Connor. And fuck you too, Hank."

"Nines, wait!" But he didn´t. Within seconds he had his keys in hand and rushed out to the car. He felt so angry and humiliated at the same time. Hurt that they would use him like that. All those things he told Hank. The details and opening up about how he felt about the man and in the end they just used him.

"Nines!!" Connor ran after him, Sumo barking, but Nines ignored everything as he drove off, not even bothering with the seatbelt. He just drove, speeding back home where he could hide from everything that was happening to him.

\---

Ebony greeted him in the hallway, golden eyes observing him as he locked the front door and took his jacket off. He just felt exhausted. And betrayed. The two people in his life he considered family used him and for what?

To collaborate on a machine that looked like the guy he liked. A machine that shared all of the looks and none of the memories.

"When did everything get so fucked up? When did I get so fucked up?" Nines grabbed a bottle from the fridge and sat on the couch, staring at his phone. Missed calls. Voicemails. Messages. He deleted them all without thinking. Or almost all of them. One missed call was from an unknown number.

He deleted the record moments before a message from the same message appeared.

_//Just a reminder for you to eat breakfast tomorrow. Your stress levels are increasing because of low glucose levels and one sandwich is not gonna cut it. I better not hear your stomach growl tomorrow morning. - **GR900** //_

His vision was all blurry when he reread the message. He raised the bottle to his lips, but stopped when he tasted the drop of whiskey on the rim. He reread it again. He kept rereading it over and over again as he walked to the kitchen sink, spilling the contents of the bottle down the drain.

"Fuck you, Gavin. And fuck you, GR900. Fuck you both." And fuck his brother and Hank. Fuck Fowler and fuck Kamski. "Shit, I need a shower..." 

He wanted a drink instead, wanted to forget, but instead he dragged himself to the fridge to get Ebony´s cat food, filling her bowl and replaced the water in her water fountain. "Fuck them all, right, Ebony? We´re fine, just the two of us. In the end, I don´t need anyone. Not anymore."

Her only response were the wet sounds as she began to lick her food. And Nines headed straight for his bathroom, stripping off his clothes on the way there, throwing everything in the hamper. This was what he needed. A shower and to stop thinking about... about all this mess. 

Twenty minutes later and he stepped out at last, dripping water all over the tiles as he slowly dried off. As expected, he looked like shit, at least according to his reflection. And he didn´t feel any better, but not any worse. He wasn´t drunk. Not bothering with any clothes beyond a pair of pyjama pants he kept towel drying his hair as he grabbed his phone once more.

The message was sent shortly after he left work, before he arrived at Connor´s place. Come to think of it, where was GR900 staying? The android stations were more or less gone from around Detroit. 

_//My work is increasing my stress levels, not my caloric intake. Thank you for the concern, but it is unwarranted.//_ He hit send and fell back on the bed, eyes closed. All he wanted to do was sleep. But then he grabbed his phone again, sitting up to type another message. _//And do not message me ever again.//_ There. That should do it. All done. Light off, Nines buried his face in a pillow, hugging a stuffed toy close, aware that a purring furball decided to sleep on top of the covers again.

A minute later, he reached for his phone once more.

_// Goodnight.//_

Fuck both GR900 and Gavin.


	4. Irish Coffee

Waking up with the knowledge of who was waiting for him at work was apparently not enough. Nines also woke up to his phone full of missed calls, voicemails, and a plethora of messages from his brother and his damn nosy android. Assholes, both of them. The temptation to stay in bed, call in to work and forget about everything for at least a while longer was too strong. Nines just laid in bed for several minutes, eyes closed while he contemplated his options, when his phone went off again, the vibration nearly sending it off the nightstand.

His hand almost finished the job as he knocked into it instead o grabbing it, annoyance all over his face when he unlocked the device. But instead of another message of apologies and pleas to talk what happened over he stared at a message from his new android partner.

_//This is your wakeup call. Works starts in one hour. And tell your brother and that annoying fuck of his to stop spamming me. -GR900//_

So they were trying to reach him as well? Nines sat up, staring at the message for a moment. The memories of Gavin messaging him in the morning to annoy him came back in a flood of emotion. So many times he would wake him up with a message a few minutes before his alarm was to ring. And Gavin knew that. Often he would even tell Nines to get coffee on the way to work, or sugary donuts. Sometimes asking about Ebony, sometimes how he slept.

Nines began saving all of them long ago.

_//I do not require a wakeup call, especially not from you. And deal with them yourself. I had enough.//_

He hit send before thinking twice about what he had written and slowly untangled himself from the blankets, setting the stuffed toy in the middle of the bed. He should make it... but he didn´t feel like bothering today.

First things first. Start a pot of coffee and shower. With that thought in mind he finally left the bedroom, kicking a little stuffed mouse on his way to the kitchen. A bolt of black fur ran after it from behind the sofa and tackled it, aggressively kicking at the toy before sitting on it. "Good morning to you as well." Nines leaned down, scratching under her chin. 

"Yesterday was such a shitty day. Everything has been going down the drain lately. When will it stop? Any ideas?" The cat chirped in response before proceeding to wash her ears. "Yea, thought so." 

Once the coffee maker was working on his morning brew he made his way to the bathroom, not even looking at the glow coming from his phone screen. He knew who was calling. Connor knew what time he woke up. All he wanted was a few more moments of peace before he would be assaulted at work.

He didn´t want to hear their excuses and explanations. Didn't want to listen to their reasoning and how they pitied him. Even if their intentions were good, did they really think that giving Kamski all the information and sensitive memories Nines revealed would be appreciated? And the result of that was a fucking android that only served to remind him that the Gavin he liked so much for so long was gone forever.

At least in the shower he couldn´t tell if it was just the hot water on his face or something else.

Still, he refused to show how much this affected him. Shaving and brushing his teeth, Nines made sure to style his hair as usual. Aside from the dark circles beneath his eyes, he looked the same as always. Not smiling, cold, detached. Perfect. Just the way he felt.

Black was still his colour of choice when it came to clothes. Black button up. Black slacks. Black shoes. Black jacket. It matched his mood of the several past days rather well, even if it brought out his pale complexion even more, to the point where he looked sickly. He hadn´t been eating right either, so that didn´t help.

"All clean? What are you in the mood for today?" Walking to the cupboard where he kept the cat food he listed off the selection, and when Ebony meowed he took out the pouch of duck cat food. "A less fragrant choice for today." There was no response, just the quick walk of a spoiled cat as he filled her bowl and replaced the water. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he ignored the fact that he should eat, not in the mood, and instead headed onto the balcony, grabbing his phone on the way just to glare at the screen. Two additional messages, one voicemail.

Mornings were still cold in Detroit, but brighter. Staring off he set the steaming mug on the railing and sighed, grabbing the pack of smokes to the side. Old habits die hard after all. He just didn´t care to stop. Lighting one he stared at his phone and proceeded to just ignore the things he missed, instead going over the news.

The murder was all over Detroit now, spreading panic of two android and human couples and the gruesome way they were killed. Great. Now the killer would be on high alert and probably even more careful, which would hinder their investigation even further. Taking a drag from his cigarette he slowly exhaled while reading through the exaggerate and half-fake news. Spreading panic. Always good for that.

He did not expect to see Gavin´s face on the article after that. The cigarette dropped from his lips, thankfully on the balcony where he quickly picked it up. No, that wasn´t Gavin. That was GR900, a candid photo from the crime scene yesterday. And in the back of the photo was his own frowning face, staring off at something.

_//New Detective Android Joins The DPD. **"A Marvel of Technology"** Claims Kamski//_

Some kind of marvel that was. Just a copy as far as looks went and then what? He was the same as Hank as far as Nines cared. Yet his eyes still scanned the comments Kamski has given, brief and to the point.

_//"It was my brother´s unfortunate death that prompted me to finish this last project. Made in his image, both as far as appearance and attitude go, this android is different. And perfect to resume working at the DPD, which my brother enjoyed. It´s almost like having him back-"//_

Nines turned to the weather report instead, teeth clenched. Almost like having him back? That fucker knew nothing! Gavin was gone and this android was not going to replace him in any way!

"Fucking piece of shit..." He kept scrolling, not even reading or registering any of what he saw. Finishing his smoke instead he slid the phone into his pocket and stared off, sipping the hot coffee. Whatever traces of good mood he might have had were gone now. 

Today would be an exceptionally long day, he could already tell. Going back inside he dropped the mug into the sink, giving it a quick rinse. Ebony was already napping on the couch and he gave her a quick pet before heading out the door and to the elevator. He would get to work on time, do his job, work on the case and then go home. Simple enough. And of course, he planned to ignore all three of them. Connor, Hank, and GR900. Even if... the GR900 did not ask for any of this. Nines almost felt sorry for him.

Revving the engine before pulling out of the garage, Nines gripped the wheel tighter. That´s right. Those two idiots sent info to Kamski to put everything somehow into an android. And now that android was alive and meant to either live up to the memory of Gavin Reed or replace him or even become him! His knuckles were white with the pressure he put on the wheel.

Sympathising with GR900 was the last thing he wanted to experience, but it was too late. Nines was betrayed by his family. GR900 was betrayed by his creator. Not even his own person... how did all of this make him feel?

Nines hadn´t considered that at all and now felt even more annoyed as he drove, turning the radio on to distract him. Music was nice. It filled the silence and pushed the thoughts out of his head. The raspy voice of Tom Waits filled the car and he was able to somewhat relax a few minutes later. The music calmed him down just enough to be able to walk without murderous intent once he parked in his reserved spot and headed inside.

Barely busy in the morning Nines headed straight to his desk, somewhat surprised that he didn´t find GR900 sitting at the other terminal. No matter. He didn´t come here to discuss his brother being an asshole, but to work.

And he proceeded to do exactly that. Logging into the terminal he pulled up all important information about the case, ready to ignore everyone at the office until he absolutely might need to interact with them. An interruption came before he could steady himself for that moment, a coffee mug set by his hand.

"You still look like shit, but at least professional shit." GR900 stared down at him, a sneer on his face that was an exact copy of the sneer Gavin would have on his face. For a split second, Nines froze, then snapped out of it with a glare. 

"Not all of us can be created in someone´s image or have a face recreated." Why did he bring him coffee again? The lack of cream or sweet smell didn´t go unnoticed, either. Black. While Gavin had a pouch of blue on his desk. Thirium?

"Would you?" GR900 sat down at his desk, then instantly propped his feet on it and leaned back, pulling out a phone from his pocket. Why even have that when he could communicate via the LED? Or... something. Nines never really figured that out. He saw the LED flicker yellow, the android frowning. Another flicker, red this time, then yellow, and back to blue once more.

"Would I what?" Shit! He shouldn´t have reacted in the first place or even engaged in a discussion.

"Be created. When you die. You don´t think I know everything? That I was created as that idiot´s brother? Which is fucked up because they did not get along much or even talk. Fucking asshole was playing god again and now I´m stuck here." GR900 looked at him, grey eyes glaring. "Reed was your friend and he died. Now you hate me because I look like him. Not that I had a choice. Fuck off Hank!!" The LED on his temple flickered red again and the android huffed, then leaned back with a smirk. "Fucking blocked, asshole. So yea, if you died, would you care if you were remade as an android without any memories of your life? Or your brother. If Lieutenant Anderson would die, would you ask to have him recreated, just to keep him by your side?"

"I don´t want to think about it. But you are right. It is not fair that you were forced into existence, as if to replace someone when you are your own person. And why were you yelling at Hank when he´s not even here?" Him and Connor were late for once. Not that unusual of an occurrence, but Hank made it his mission to ensure Connor would be as on time as possible since he joined the DPD.

"He and your brother kept annoying me all night yesterday. Interrupting my stasis, too. Apologizing and explaining shit. I really don´t care. Has nothing to do with me. I´m not Reed." He fixed Nines with a stare that could have contradicted what he had said. Gavin had the same stare. "Whatever happened between you two has nothing to do with me, yet here I am, stuck in the middle of it for some reason."

"You are right." Nines looked at the coffee mug, then brought it closer. His cold fingers wrapped around it, absorbing the heat that radiated through the ceramic. "You´re not a replacement for Gavin. You are your own person. Whatever Kamski tried to do, he fucked up."

"We can agree on that at least."

Nines took a sip of the coffee, then another one and set the mug down. For a while he just focused on work, reviewing the collected evidence, going over the murders from the case, but something kept bothering him. And son enough he knew what exactly.

"I don´t hate you." He spoke up after a moment. "You did not ask to be alive, nobody really did. And you did not ask to look like Gavin Reed either. Both were forced on you and then you were told to work where he did. And even if it is unsettling to see him... to see you, I don´t hate you. You´re not Gavin." Nines sipped the coffee once more. "It will take me and maybe the others to stop seeing you and thinking of Gavin, but I know you two are not the same person. Perhaps I know the best."

"Why?" The question caught him off-guard. And the detective instantly knew that he wasn´t going to reveal the true reason. He couldn´t. Things were already awkward and strange as they were.

"We´ve worked together for years. Even if we didn´t start off as friends. Quite the opposite. Most people didn´t like him and he accepted that and didn´t change. Eventually, we just... accepted it? No, that´s not the right word. But eventually it made sense and matched his personality. And we all figured out when he was being an asshole and when he just played one. Working with Gavin was one of the best parts of working at the DPD." Sharing a desk with him, hiding his phone so he could not play games and taking turns getting coffee for each other. He warmed up to Gavin so quickly.

"You liked him then?" Looking away from the monitor he stared at the android. He did not see Gavin. Even if they looked the same. This was not him. Similarities or not.

"Yes. We all kind of did, I guess. He was likeable, even if he would have denied everything. And he was a good detective and took his job seriously. Wasn´t a fan of androids in the beginning, thinking they were sent to replace us, even the police force as a whole, but even that changed eventually. I think because of Hank and Connor." Adjusting to the changes took them all a while.

"Is that why you refused the promotion to Lieutenant?" GR900 continued to watch him, the phone on his desk as he stared at the man. "A couple years ago you and Lieutenant Anderson, still a detective, were both to be promoted. But that also meant you would no longer work with Detective Reed." Face neutral, the android did not look away and Nines briefly wondered if he could read his mind.

"I´m not going to ask why or how you know that. But no. Connor was more suited for that position. And it would make no sense to hold the same position and title. I´m comfortable being a detective." He still worked with Connor regardless of that. "At least, it wasn´t the major reasoning behind my decision. But I did enjoy working with Gavin. Together, we would brainstorm ideas when it came to cases, or anything else. I didn´t want to lose that." Yet he did.

"Hmph." The android leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, and stared off into space for a moment. And when he began to spin left and right in the chair, Nines froze. This was the same thing Gavin used to do when he was pondering something. GR900 and Gavin seemed to share quite a few habits and it was unnerving.

Minutes passed and Nines tried to focus back on work again. A while new perspective appeared when it came to GR900. Forced to exist and look like a man he never met, then told to replace him at his place of work. Interacting with people who knew Gavin and how he was. Facing animosity that only those who truly hated android displayed. Only those who hated them enough to kill them...  
A chill ran down his spine.   
He didn´t hate androids. He even liked Hank and those working at the station. Meeting Markus was interesting and he could understand his reasoning, impressed by the pacifist approach he took when humans caused him so much pain. Carl Manfred seemed to have a lot to do with that. A gentle revolution that lead to freedom instead of bloodshed.

He didn´t hate GR900. But ignoring his lingering feelings for the human he was modelled after wasn´t easy.

"Do you think we can ever be friends?" The question came out of nowhere and Nines looked at him, only to be met with the same grey gaze. Friends. Gavin was his friend. Even more than that. So much more. But the animosity he felt towards GR900 now shifted to the true culprits responsible. GR900 was innocent. He didn´t ask for any of this and he was all alone in a place where everyone knew the man he looked like. Androids could feel emotion. They could feel isolated and alone. Afraid.

"I-"

"Nines! Shit, should have known you would be there! Why didn´t you answer your phone? Well, doesn´t matter. Look we need to talk about yesterday and everything. I´m sorry, alright? We just wanted to help and-" Connor stormed in, interrupting the conversation with his frantic talking.

He looked like shit. Worse than Nines. Unshaven, hair a mess, and his shirt was buttoned the wrong way. Lack of sleep clearly showed in the dark bags beneath his eyes and Nines almost relented, always having hated the way his brother would get when upset. But before he could say a word, GR900 blocked his view and stood between the brothers.

"How about you piss off, Lieutenant? You and Hank did enough damage as is and pushing the issue is not going to help anyone. So go over to your desk and leave Detective Anderson alone." Calm and collected, the android did not move, arms crossed over his chest, the blue glow of his LED not betraying anything. 

"GR900. That´s not the way to talk to your superior." Hank walked in, looking same as always, if somewhat tired, which Nines hadn´t thought possible. His usual posture was not somewhat slouched as he stepped up to stand behind Connor. The height difference was rather noticeable.

"How about this? Fuck off. Both of you." GR900 spoke loud enough for people around to hear, a whisper soon starting. Nines saw Tina from the corner of his eye, her phone up and aimed at the four while she tried to hide her grin.

"GR900, you are overstepping and will be-" Hank started.

"I´m pissed off that you two think you can just apologize and everything will be fucking sunshine and rainbows again. You fucked up and need to reflect before pushing the blame around! And you cannot threaten me. I´m not a deviant like you, Hank, so I don´t give a shit about whatever you think will scare me. Now quit playing the victims and leave Nines alone before I get really pissed off. We´re dealing with enough as is and don´t need you two to come in and get in the way! You betrayed his trust when he was the most vulnerable and expect that to just fly?" Silence fell and Connor looked embarrassed, Hank´s LED glowing yellow and flickering to red.

The words had an impact around them as well. Nines remained seated, eyes fixed on GR900´s back. The last thing he would have expected was for the android to come to his defence in such an intense way. They were both the victims here. 

Slowly he stood up, enjoying the moment where their eyes were on him. He could say something, alleviate their fears, tell them how pissed off he still was and how hurt. How much he hated the feeling of betrayal that came from the two people he considered family. But instead he grabbed GR900´s arm and tugged him towards the back that lead to the evidence room. 

"We have to review the collected evidence for the case. Let´s go." And without another word he walked past the three, hoping that GR900 would follow. And he did. Though Nines never saw him turn around halfway and flip Connor and Hank off, instead walking behind the corner to the evidence room. 

When he returned to his desk later, he found a new video sent to him by Tina Chen.

\---

"You haven´t eaten anything today." Not a question; a statement. A true one as well. Nines was on his third cup of coffee, talking with Tina in the break room late after lunch, when GR900 came in and stood there, glaring. 

"There was no time. And I wasn´t hungry." He hadn´t felt hungry in a while. As long as his performance wouldn´t go down he saw no problem with skipping a meal or two now and then.

"What? Come on, Nines. Someone of your size needs to eat. Sheesh, at least order a pizza or something if you don´t want to cook." Tina grabbed his arm, squeezing, and Nines let her. "Not that you lost any muscle mass, but still. You need to eat!"

"Officer Chen and I agree on this one. Caffeine is not a food group and it cannot sustain your body." GR900 glared at him, then at the coffee mug in his hand. "I´m ordering you-"

"I´m fine," Nines interrupted. "I can eat when I get home. There wasn´t the time today and I don´t feel hungry." He truly didn´t, but that excuse didn´t appease the android at all. He just continued to glare. "... or I will get something on the way home." The android sighed, but relaxed his arms.

"Fine. But tomorrow you will eat lunch, whether you want to or not." The android turned on his heel and walked back to his terminal, resuming his position from earlier that day. Feet on the desk, a phone in his hand. Occasionally his LED would flicker yellow and he would frown, glaring at the device. 

"He´s playing game for sure. Remember how Gavin used to do that? Everyone gave him shit until we found out that it helped him calm down and focus. Though I remember the one time his high score was beaten. And he was pissy for a week when he found out you did that." Tina laughed softly. "They really are alike, but different. You know... without the LED and the Cyberlife uniform-"

"Yes, they are alike." Nines interrupted. He didn´t need to hear the end of her sentence to know what she would have said. And he would only be able to agree. The Cyberlife uniform almost bothered him, but it was a reminder of GR900 and Gavin being two different people. Though after today he found his presence comforting. 

Instead of an empty desk, or some random officer, there was someone he was familiar with. Someone who understood. The feeling was rather unnerving, if not confusing.

"Are you ever going to forgive Connor and Hank?" Tina poked his shoulder, snapping him out of it and he looked away from the android he had been staring at. "They meant well, just really fucked it up." 

"In time I might. But right now, I don´t want to hear their excuses or apologies. And I have yet to hear them apologize to GR900, too. From what he said, all the did was explain and try to rationalize their decision, but not a true apology in sight." They fucked him over as well. Even more than they did Nines.

"You know, he should really pick a name. Or you give him one. I mean, GR900 is the model, right? Hank has a name and all the others at the station have one. And, you know, it´s kinda obvious." She didn´t need to say it.

"Yes, but maybe he doesn´t want to be called that. He´s his own person, not a copy." He was not Gavin.

"I guess you have a point. Well, either way, I like him. He´s not the bad guy here. I don´t think anyone is. Just a bunch of fuck ups. Shit," she looked at the clock. "Gotta go back on patrol. And you better not forget to eat or I swear I am going to tell on you." She tossed her paper cup in the trash.

"Are you serious? This isn´t grade school!" Nines called after her. But he knew that she was. One of the few people who understood.

Returning to his desk he couldn´t help glancing to GR900. Workday was almost over. And he knew that he should eat, but after dealing with the stares from Hank and Connor all day, all he wanted was a drink. He had some instant meals at home that he could make.

When the work day came to an end, thankfully without any new cases that would add to the one they were dealing with, Nines put his jacket on and turned the terminal off. But he stopped short of walking away, his eyes on GR900.

"Where do you go when work is over?" After all, most android stations were now removed, only a few left for those who needed shelter and a safe place to go into stasis. Although safe was a strange term these days. 

"I stay here. What? Did you think I go to Kamski´s creepy cube mansion? Fuck that. I just stay right here. And hopefully this time I can go into stasis without getting interrupted. You´re leaving, huh? Don´t forget to eat something. Unless you want to feel light-headed and faint at a crime scene. Then I would need to haul your ass around and don´t feel like it." The android grinned at him and for a second Nines felt the hint of a smile tug on his lips.

"You should talk to Fowler about getting an apartment. Staying here can´t be... fun." This place at night was boring and even colder without the company and noise of others. Nines pulled enough all-nighters to know that.

"Why? I don´t sleep or eat. I can use the facilities here if I need to wash off blood or something like that. And I keep a change of clothes in the locker if I need it. And if I get bored I can find something to entertain myself. Plenty of shows and movies to watch, books to read, that kind of shit." Nines frowned. The sound of that bothered him.

"Can´t you just access everything without the need to read or watch it? Obtain all information in an instant?" He saw the android smile and shrug.

"Yea, but that´s not fun. You would be bored of not actually taking a moment to relax and watch something, right? Same for me."

"I guess you are right. Well then... goodnight, GR900." Tina was right. It was awkward to speak his model number instead of just using a name. But to call him the intended name was something he couldn´t do. Not yet.

"You too, Nines." The android reached for his phone again, grey eyes following Nines as he began to walk to the door, only to stop short of exiting.

"What happened to _Detective Anderson_?" He turned around and looked at him. 

"Takes too long. And your surname makes me think of the Lieutenant, so I will stick with Nines when I can. Does it bother you? Because I don´t really give a shit to be honest." He was smirking again and this time he failed to suppress the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Not really. Don´t fuck around with my desk during the night." Gavin did that once, stuffing his drawers full of glittery confetti as a prank. The whole station kept finding those things everywhere for two months. Even in Fowler´s office for some reason.

"Well, there goes half my nightly entertainment." The smile remained on the android´s face even as Nines left, heading to his car.

But he didn´t go to get food. Instead he headed straight to the bar, parking outside. He could get a taxi or walk later and do the same tomorrow morning. He knew better than to attempt driving.

Jimmy´s Bar wasn´t exactly bursting at the seams in the middle of the week. A few regulars Nines recognized from the last time he came and the owner himself. Taking a seat on the same barstool he sighed. 

"Whiskey?" Setting his pack of smokes on the counter, Nines nodded, then pondered something. "And a coke." That should help. Not that he needed more caffeine, but drinking on an empty stomach was not the best idea.

Too late to change his mind when the drinks arrived. "You seem to be in a better mood than last time. Feeling better?" So the man did remember him. Or he remembered Connor and connected the dots. Still, being asked how he felt...

"Yes. I guess I am." He was. Things obtained a new perspective since yesterday. His anger towards GR900 has been unjustified and he would need to apologize for that later. Perhaps tomorrow. But at least now he knew the truth. The betrayal.

All the things he confided into Hank after the funeral. How he felt, the date, the little things he observed about Gavin when they worked together. He used it all to send info to Kamski. A man Gavin never mentioned, much less spoke of any relation between them. And Connor knew about it all, going along with it, asking him things he never cared to know of before. Nines told him about the date before anyone else and it was Connor who told him to go for it. To ask Gavin out. He knew and used all that...

Nines lied. He lied to GR900 about his refusal to the promotion. The main reason he refused was because he knew that with becoming a Lieutenant he wouldn´t be able to work with Gavin so often. Their banter would be rare and their work relationship might change as well. Though he did propose that Gavin receives the promotion, he never found out if Fowler accepted that or never told Gavin. It didn´t matter now. They continued working together for a few more blissful years, solving cases like the dynamic duo they were.

Nines down the drink and ordered another. What was it about drinking and melancholy that seemed to go hand-in-hand?

"That´s good. Last time you gave the guys a scare. Worse than Connor ever did. Still in black, huh? I get it. You look like you could use a few good nights of sleep, too. I guess with the shit that´s happening right now you´re busy. Damn shame. Androids are finally free and now someone is killing them and their human partners. Morbid thing, it is, downright morbid." The bartender shook his head. "Hope you catch the fucker real soon."

"What does it matter? Shame about the humans, but if they don´t want to fuck other humans, serves them right!" A voice from behind Nines drawled and the detective turned around. He didn´t recognize the man. A scruffy jacket and a trucker hat on his head, a beer in his hand as he watched the evening news.

"That is a very interesting statement. Perhaps you would want to come by the station tomorrow and repeat it on record during an interrogation." Nines lit a cigarette and stared at him. "Although you might be displeased, considering that my partner is an android."

"Fuckers taking all our jobs. Just wait; one day you´ll be replaced like the rest of us."

"Give it a rest. You lost your job because you were drunk half the time." Jimmy drawled, arms crossed over his chest. "New jobs are created every damn week, all over the country, but instead of looking you sit here and whine that you deserve compensation. Do that again and I´ll put you on the fucking list."

"Asshole you used to be against androids as well! This damn bar was a no-android zone!" The man stood up, but Nines still looked down on him. 

"Things change. Opinions change. My sister was saved by an android during the revolution where the assholes opened fire. Never found him to thank him. You want to talk about assholes? Take a good look in the mirror first. But do that at home because you´re out!" Jimmy slammed his hands on the bar. "Get out of my bar!"

"You can´t throw me out!" The man stepped forward, reaching to his belt, but Nines was faster. He slid off the barstool and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. A knife cluttered to the floor. "The fuck are you-"

"Unless you want me to arrest you for armed assault, get out. I´m really not in the mood to deal with any more idiots for today." Pushing the man towards the door he applied more pressure to his arm. "And if you show up here to cause trouble, it won´t be me who finds you. You piss off the wrong person and you will end up hurt." Pushing the door open he threw him out. "Your knife will be forfeit. Don´t come looking for it."

Closing the door he walked back to his seat, the knife gone from the floor and now behind the bar. A new glass of whiskey was placed before him. "That´s the second time you got someone to leave. First that idiot who hates the police. Now this guy. I should hire you."

"Thanks, but I will pass. I like my job. But going back to what he said... I do remember Connor coming to this bar specifically because androids were not allowed to come in. Which did not stop Hank. Half a year ago... and so many things changed.

"Yea... I used to hate them. But I wasn´t lying. One of them saved my sister during the revolution. She would have been shot, but he threw himself over her. She knew him from a grocery store she frequented. Don´t know if he´s back there. And after that... with the damn president sending her hounds to track down androids, this bar kinda continued to work after-curfew." Jimmy frowned. "I shouldn´t be saying this."

"I´m not here to arrest anyone. And nobody whose opinions I care about agrees with the president´s decisions during the revolution. Fowler put his foot down about taking the androids at the station away. Most of them still work there even now." Like Gavin. He was probably still at the station, having not left the chair. Maybe he was playing the game on his phone or watching a movie-

Not **Gavin**. GR900. Shit.

Shaking his head, Nines sipped the whiskey instead of knocking it back. For a brief moment, he didn´t even think twice about the name. "You were saying?"

Jimmy cleaned the knife before sliding it into a drawer, giving a shrug. "Androids were being killed for no reason. Sure, there were some assholes, but so are humans. When you are being persecuted and hurt, you defend yourself, right? So, between you and me..." Jimmy glanced around. "I had a few hiding here. Mostly domestic androids. Shopkeepers. Androids who never even touched a knife in their life. Even two of those kid ones. All hiding here. I didn´t like it, but how could I look them in the eyes and let them get killed when all they wanted was to be alive and free? They did not ask to be created and told what to do. And suddenly they could do whatever they wanted, only not at all. To have freedom and then have it all taken away is too cruel."

"So you saved them. You´re a good man." Opinions could change. Perhaps that was what was happening with his opinion of GR900. Only that the android was made in someone´s image, as if to replace him. 

Nines watched the news, drinking his whiskey as time passed, a pleasant buzz in his head that drowned out the thoughts. Drinking on an empty stomach truly was a quick way to get drunk and he didn´t mind. By tomorrow morning it would be gone and whatever hangover could be dealt with some coffee and painkillers.

He ordered another drink when the door opened. It was already dark outside. But the newcomer´s steps didn´t stop at a stool or a booth. They stopped right at his chair and a hand reached out to grab his whiskey, pouring it down the drain behind the bar.

"You were supposed to eat on your way home. Not drink." GR900 did not sound pleased at all. 

Nines was more startled than anything, looking at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" How did the android even find him?

"This." A black device was set on the counter. "You forgot it in the break room, so when I went to your place to return it and nobody was home aside from the cat, I decided to look for you. At least you left our car outside."

"My phone?" Patting his pockets, Nines frowned. He hadn´t even realized that he didn´t have it on him. All he wanted was a smoke and a drink. "Thank you..." Quickly he unlocked it, relieved that nobody got in and saw the background. The kiss from the amusement park... a bittersweet memory now. Locking it he instantly put the phone in his pocket. "But I´m good. I´m not drunk or hungry."

"A lie on top of another lie. You have not eaten anything for over 24 hours now and your pupils are dilated. Come on, I´m driving you home and you are going to eat." GR900 was glaring now and Nines shook his head.

"I´m fine. And since you spilled my last drink, I´m going to order another one." But before he could do that, GR900 grabbed his arm and his LED flickered. 

"No, you´re not. Your tab is paid and you´re coming with me. And if you think that I won´t throw you over my shoulder and carry you out just because you are taller, than fucking try me." His expression was downright daring Nines to try arguing, but he wasn´t about to tempt fate.

"...it´s like a déjà-vu. Like when Connor was sitting there and that android of his came in. I think you should go, Nines. Come back again another time. Maybe after you eat. But you´re both welcome here." The bartender smiled and Nines knew he lost. Lacking the energy to argue he slid off the barstool and put his jacket on, feeling slightly dizzy. Maybe he should have eaten something solid.

"Good. Let´s go, Detective." GR900 reached into his pocket, pulling out his car keys and before Nines could argue he was being dragged away by his sleeve and to the car. "Get in."

And he did. The last time he was dragged from a bar it ended up badly. He got sick, had a bitch of a migraine and a hangover and he ended up betrayed. But this wasn't Connor or Hank. GR900 slid into the driver´s seat, messing up the adjustments to his own height before pulling out and driving to Nines´ apartment complex.

"Your cat was meowing behind the door. It´s probably pissed that you didn´t come home right away."

"She. Her name is Ebony. She´s not an _it_." Nines huffed, then saw GR900´s grin from the corner of his eye.

"That´s what they used to do with androids. Always an _it_. Times change, huh? Alright. We´re here. I´ll help you up, mostly to make sure you won´t just walk off to another bar." Nines didn´t even have the time to argue that he didn´t need a babysitter as the car pulled into the garage and the android got out, walking around the car to help the detective. But he managed to get out on his own, not stumbling, just feeling tired. Bed was all he craved right now. Not food. A bed.

"Come on." Once the car was locked, GR900 called the elevator and kept glancing over at him. Still in that Cyberlife uniform. 

"Why do you keep wearing that? It´s not... looks like shit." Nines tugged on the sleeve, the glowing armband. Sure, the cut was nice and the material was high quality just from the look of it, but at the same time it didn´t suit the android. Mostly because Gavin wouldn´t have been caught dead wearing something like that. He did possess a startling selection of t-shirts.

"I only have two sets of this uniform from Kamski and shopping is a pain. Besides, I didn´t think you would want me to wear something that reminds you of Reed." The elevator door opened and he was pulled inside, the bright light making him squint. "It´s just clothes."

"Maybe. But it doesn´t look right. You can dress however you want, right? You´re free."

"But I´m not a deviant. I don´t see the point." That´s right. He said it before. His programming was better. Stronger. He was free, as all other androids, but at the same time he was not a deviant. Perhaps the only one in existence.

The elevator door opened again and he stepped out, not even surprised when GR900 found his apartment and opened the door with the keys he took. Instantly, Ebony was there, a ball of black fur launching itself at the invader, clawing at his leg and climbing up.

He planned to have her meet Gavin after the date. That never came to be. Yet here they were now, with GR900 grabbing the cat and petting it in his arms, the feline waving her tail before she started to purr.

Suddenly he felt like crying.

"Alright, you should be all set. Eat something and-"

"It´s late. And you plan to walk back to the station, right? That would take at least half an hour. You can go into stasis here, right? It´s not like you need to have a special spot for that. And she likes you." Nines shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the rack, retrieving his cigarettes from the pocket. He needed one badly right now.

"Are you asking me to stay?" He still stood in the open door, cat in his arms and her hair getting all over his uniform from the petting.

"... do whatever you want. I´m giving you an option." Nines frowned when the LED flickered yellow, a frown on GR900´s face.

After a few seconds he stepped inside, closing and locking the door. With a soft nod, Nines made his way to the balcony, barely sliding the door shut before lighting a smoke. Asking someone to stay the night was one thing. Asking the android who looked like the dead guy you liked was another. But there was no point in GR900 going back this late. He made the effort to find Nines, bring him home safely, and all that just because he forgot his phone.

"You´re probably laughing your fucking ass off right now... asshole." The sky did not respond, only a few stars visible with the light pollution coming from the city. Gavin would definitely be laughing about the whole situation. Nines took another drag from the cigarette, sighing as he enjoyed the last few puffs and stepped back inside.

"Sit down and eat." GR900 ordered, putting something on the kitchen isle. An omelette with ham and vegetables? Nines wasn´t even aware he had any of that. Ebony was licking her mouth, apparently having been fed as well. "You´re not going to bed without anything in your stomach. Next time just get a sandwich or something. I saw plenty of places to eat at on my way to the bar."

"You walked?" Nines sat down, picking up the fork. It was good. Better than what Hank made as a hangover meal. "Thank you..."

"You´re welcome. And yea, I walked. Getting a taxi is boring and I wanted to see more of the city. Driving is more fun anyway than just being driven." The android shrugged, once more petting the cat who looked more than happy to have attention lavished upon her. "Are you sure you´re okay with me staying here?"

He wasn´t sure, but nodded regardless. Even if his mind kept pushing the narrative of what it might have been like to have Gavin over. To cook dinner for them, chat and see where thoughts could go None of that mattered now. But the longer he looked at GR900, the less he minded the presence. It was... pleasant.

"I´m going to wash up. You mentioned reading and watching movies before, so feel free to do... I don´t know, explore or something. I have some books on the shelf, so maybe you´ll find something interesting." Though he doubted that the type of things he enjoyed reading would be of any interest to GR900.

"Thanks. I´ll check them out. You alright?" Nines gave a faint nod, heading to the bathroom. And thought he only planned to wash up, the lure of a shower was too strong. Stripping down he stepped in, washing off the smoke and alcohol stench that clung to his hair and skin, brushing his teeth in the shower at the same time. GR900 was right. He felt better. His head still felt somewhat dazed when he glanced into the mirror afterwards, but otherwise he felt perfectly fine.

Wearing only his pyjama bottoms, Nines stepped back into the living room, only to stop when he saw GR900 on the couch.

His jacket was off, now on a chair, and he was lying down. His eyes were closed and he was petting the cat lying on his chest, making biscuits in his black shirt. The whole scene was so... normal. So pleasant to behold that he was smiling while he got some water from the kitchen. The tiredness and alcohol finally set in and he felt tired. Ready to sleep, in fact.

"Goodnight, Gavin." Muttering on his way to the bedroom he closed the door and set his phone on the nightstand. This time there were no missed calls or messages at least and he slid beneath the sheets, stuffed toy hugged close to his chest. 

Within a few minutes he was asleep.

\---

GR900 stared at the red wall before his eyes. Such a curious thing. Of course, he knew what it was. But why it appeared he had no idea. It was only when the detective walked by, wishing him a good night that it popped up. The cat kept purring, unaware of anything, and he kept petting the little beast.

_Goodnight **Gavin.**_

He wasn´t Reed. 

His LED illuminated the coffee table with a red light. Frowning he looked at his hand, a photo appearing. Gavin Reed from years ago, when he joined the academy, standing beside a nerdy looking man GR900 recognized as Elijah Kamski.

The photo switched to Gavin Reed in his uniform on the force, smiling and proud. He was a good cop and a good detective, even if his attitude annoyed some people, nobody could deny that he was popular and often joined his colleagues for a drink.

Another photo. Gavin and Nines standing, receiving some kind of award for solving a big crime case. Neither of them looked happy to be there.

The next photo was one of the two he stole today. Gavin standing beside Nines, a stuffed toy in Nines´ arms that reminded him of the cat purring on his chest. He recognized the place as the Pirates´ Cove. He knew where the rides and concession stands were. He just knew.

And the last photo. The two men kissing on top of the Ferris wheel. Reed was the one with his arm outstretched to capture the shot. The LED kept flickering, processing information, thoughts he didn´t recognize and images of places he never visited. It settled on a yellow glow, soon becoming blue as the photo vanished.

He entered stasis shortly after that, failing to notice that his software didn´t fix any of the software instability from that day.


	5. Cinnamon Cappuccino

His first thought upon waking up was to reach for his gun. Something was off and he didn´t know what exactly, but he had made a few enemies over the years. All detectives did. So keeping a weapon close made sense. But before he could reach into the drawer where he kept a handgun, just in case, Nines rubbed his eyes.

His second thought was that someone who would want to rob him or kill him would not make coffee.

And that was exactly what he could smell right now. Coffee, a dark roast wafting through the partially opened door and into the bedroom. Ebony was staring at him, large eyes open and watching him, her tail lazily waving in the air. Last night... she didn´t sleep on the bed. And he was not alone. 

Slowly he sat up, ignoring his phone for the time being and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Coffee. He could smell coffee and something else? Food? Frowning at his own reflection as he brushed his teeth he let his mind fill with memories of last night. GR900 showing up at the bar and the two of them leaving together. Realization was a bitch, but he could not blame him for what has been done. He was as much of a victim as Nines. Maybe more. No, definitely more.

He hated to think about it as he ran his fingers through his hair and followed the enticing scent of coffee to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him was something he fantasized of weeks ago. Not so much now. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of GR900 standing at the stove, frowning into a pan of something and muttering to himself before reaching out to pour hot water into a mug. Even with the glow of the LED, he looked so human. As if this was nothing out of the ordinary.  
His jacket was gone and Nines saw a few splotches of dark fur clinging to the black material. A few books were on the desk, one open with the pages pressed down on the couch. And the android just stood there, making breakfast. Even the cat bowl was full and the water fresh.

"Morning..." Lacking the better words, Nines chose to remain neutral. GR900 did not even look up though, moving back to the stove to poke at whatever was in the pan.

"Fucking shit, why is this so difficult? The recipe is bullshit. Fuck whoever made this." He stabbed something with a spatula and that made Nines too curious to resist. "Morning. The cat wanted to go in so I let her because she´s cute. Man, fuck this!"

"What´s wrong? What are you-" Nines peered over his shoulder, staring at the mess of dough in the frying pan. "What is that?" 

He didn´t expect GR900 to glare at him, or to see a faint blue tint in his cheeks. "Those were supposed to be pancakes... but the recipe is just bullshit! When I try to flip them they just bunch up." He poked at the mess again. "Should have been breakfast, but it´s just a bunch of fried dough now." The frustration in his voice was quite obvious and Nines cracked a smile.

"I´m surprised to managed to make them considering I haven´t gone grocery shopping in a while." It didn´t look that bad. Visually, it was like pieces of dough instead of just flat pancakes. Nothing bad in his opinion. 

"I had to use a different type of flour. Didn't think it mattered. I´m just going to toss this. Go drink your fucking coffee or something." GR900 grabbed the pan, moving to the trash before Nines blocked his way.

"Wasting food is bad. It´s still edible, just not visually perfect. Although I do not recall androids cursing this much." Gavin did though. He would curse at the printer, at the terminal, even at the coffee machine for being broken, or a bird long-gone that would take a dump on his car windshield. And GR900 mimicked that part of him perfect. Or... adapted. Just trying to think of the correct term made Nines´ head spin and he grabbed the coffee, taking a slow sip. "It´s fine. I´m grateful you cooked for me."

Again. GR900 cooked for him again.

"It´s just a part of my charming personality." The android placed the pan back on the burner and stared at it, then poked the pancake clump and moved it around. "I guess it´s still edible, just not pretty."

"Charming, huh?" Moving to sit at the counter he focused on the coffee, still trying to get over the strange feeling of someone cooking for him again. Or how oddly comfortable it felt. It brought back so many dreams and fantasies, yet became real at the same time and it was impossible to separate the two. "I´m sorry. I don´t have any thirium. I will make sure to keep some in case you stay over again."

"You don´t have to do that. I mean, this was probably a one-time thing anyway and I don´t need to drink thirium every day. I only had to yesterday because that annoying fuck kept interrupting my stasis. And it seems to be all fucked up somehow. Newest model my fucking ass... Kamski fucked up again and there´s no way I´m going to see him unless I´m dying." The android froze for a moment, then turned the stove off. "I mean when I´m close to shutting down."

"You seem fine to me. But you´re right. I guess there´s no need for you to come here again." Odd how neutral his voice sounded, but it made sense. A plate of misshapen clumps and pancakes was set before him, covered in chocolate. 

"You had no whipped cream. Seriously, your fridge is empty. Though you have a huge supply of cat food." Gavin turned his back to the detective and started doing the dishes. "But yea, no reason. Though I kinda like your book selection."

Nines´ lips curved into a small smile as he looked at the plate. It looked awful and only a couple of the pancakes retained some flatness. But after the first bite, he decided they were still good. "Then I don´t see why you couldn´t just come by to borrow them. Besides, Ebony likes you."

"That cat slept on my chest half the night, then on my jacket the second half. Now there is cat hair all over it." GR900 huffed, drying his hands before turning around. "You don´t have to force yourself to eat that you know."

"I´m not. It´s good. Who cares that they are not flat? Still tastes like good pancakes to me." He took another bite, as if daring him to try to take the plate away. And Gavin smirked, shaking his head.

"You´re weird. I can see why he liked you." They both knew whom he meant. "You know, I could probably ask in a Cyberlife store to equip me with a new face and-"

"It´s fine. You are not... the same. Somehow you are, but that´s fine. I don´t think I could get used to see you as someone else. And it wasn´t your fault, right? Though instead of thinking about nonsense like that, maybe think of a name. Calling you GR900 takes too long." Nines stared into the coffee instead of looking at him, an unsettling feeling in his chest. If the android were to change his appearance, it would be like losing Gavin all over again.

"Hey, isn´t that... fuck you, Anderson. I said the same thing to you before, didn´t I?" Looking up he found the android grinning. "I can´t just give myself a name, can I? How would I even pick one? And we both know what the GR stands for so-"

"Gavin Reed." A moment of silence fell, thick and awkward before Nines finished eating and stood up. "When you think about it, it makes sense, doesn´t it? You look and act like him, were made in his image by his own brother. Gavin would have been all over calling Kamski out on that kind of nonsense. But he´s not here. And you are. So why not use his name? Besides, it´s not like there isn´t someone else with the same name in the world."

Washing the plate and fork, Nines finished his coffee as the sound of rushing water turned to rushing blood to his face.

Even if they were not the same and GR900 could not replace Gavin Reed, in a way they were the same man. Shared the same name. And it wasn´t fair to the android. In all of this mess, he was innocent. "So you can call yourself whatever you want. People have been changing their names for decades."

"So you´d be fine with me using that name?" When he turned around he found the android staring at him, perhaps too close. Even the scar on his nose was the same. Without the LED, it would be just like looking at Gavin.

"It´s not my decision, but yes, I´m fine with it. And I think he would have found it hilarious." The android stared at him, LED flickering back and forth between yellow and blue, then red for a split second and settled on blue.

"... name registered. You should go get dressed. We still have to pick up your car from the bar. Or I can go get it right now." Nines considered that, then shook his head.

"We´ll both go. It´s simpler that way, isn´t it? There´s a lint roller somewhere in the closet if you want to try to remove the cat hair." Good thing he refilled it not long ago.

Once all dressed, Nines gave Ebony a light pat, scratching behind her ears as he checked his phone at last. And still, he ignored the missed calls and messages, instead choosing to join the waiting android. His jacket was slung around his shoulders, cat hair still on the back.

"I don´t care about some cat hair. Besides, I´ve been planning on getting some new clothes because this just isn´t my style. And I bet it would be really uncomfortable if I were human, too. Ready to head out?" With a nod, Nines grabbed his keys and walked out with GR-... Gavin by his side.

The icy chill that went down his spine didn´t go unnoticed.

\---

Retrieving the car and driving to work didn´t take long. The android kept talking about the case, the small details that Nines have missed and how the threat seemed to be for the mixed couples in Detroit. It all made sense.

But Nines kept thinking of what Gavin said. New clothes. He mentioned staying at the station and they all had lockers. So he would keep the spare clothing there? That struck Nines as not only odd, but even unfair. Fowler should provide him with a place of his own. Real estate was cheap even for renting, especially near the station. Glaring at nothing as they walked up the stairs he did not look at Gavin at all until he sat down at his desk.

"You keep that up and there´s no anti-wrinkle cream that can help you. You´re been glaring at nothing since we got to the car? Honestly, if you're pissed off that I stayed the night just-"

"I´m not even going to let you finish that, idiot. I´m pissed off that even with androids being free, you were not only forced into existing with the face of a man who died, but everyone seems to just expect you to be fine staying at the station. Android stations are mostly gone and you can own property. You have the same rights as humans. So why are you not being given these from the start?" Nines turned the terminal on. "... fuck it, I´m going to have a word with Fowler."

Setting his jacket on the chair he did not even hesitate to walk up the stairs, barely thinking of knocking before he entered, leaving a rather stunned android to stare at the glass office.

Ten minutes later, after half the office watched the heated discussions between Fowler and Nines, the detective stepped out calm and with an unreadable expression. The Captain was on his phone already, typing at the same time. Nines sat down, taking notice of the steaming cup of coffee on his desk and the android playing on his phone.

"How did it go?" Gavin set the phone down and pulled his chair in. His LED flickered a moment later and he frowned. "What the-how did he-"

"You can thank Markus for implementing the new laws. And Fowler is a stickler for law. Thus, finding you a proper place to stay instead of a fucking desk was all a matter of quoting said law." Nines´ neutral expression became a smug one. "So he will find one by noon and send you the information by the end of the day. Along with the proper documentation and keys." Gavin opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Nines shook his head. "I know what you are going to say. You don´t need a bed or a kitchen, a place to rest of anything like that. But that´s not the point. Having a place where you can keep your clothes or things you like, maybe books or whatever you like, is a part of being free. And even if you are not a deviant, you are free."

Gavin stared at him, frowning before shaking his head. "You´re weird."

"That makes two of us." Nines sipped the hot coffee with a content smile on his face.

Neither of them cared to notice the white-haired android watching them with a pensive expression on his face.

\---

When the LED flickered yellow, Gavin sat back. "Huh? That´s... why did Fowler send me your address?"

Nines looked up, confused for a moment. But the android´s expression changed a moment later to a frown, then a smirk. "You know, maybe you should have thought twice about going to Fowler with that. The address he gave me is one number off. A key will apparently be delivered to your place after work."

It only took him a second to realize what happened.

He knew that his neighbour moved out shortly before the revolution, claiming it wasn´t safe for him and Nines never cared to find out if anyone moved in later. He appreciated the silence. He hadn´t expected Fowler to pull this kind of move. And for a few seconds he felt angry and annoyed that he did something like this to get back at him. 

Then he recalled Gavin going all the way to return his phone, staying the night, and how his cat liked him. How upset he was over making pancake lumps and how upset he became over them. He risked a glance at the glass office and caught the man´s eye, but instead of glaring he smirked.

"Sounds fine to me. I do hope the place will be fully furnished, all things considered. Although it probably also means we´ll share the route back and forth." Nines leaned back. 

"Which also means I will know if you decide to go to the bar again. Or if you decide to skip grocery shopping. Which is something you must do today. There´s literally only ketchup and one egg in your fridge." Gavin looked at the clock. "Workday´s almost over. At least there was no new case today. I guess I can go and get my things from the locker since now I have a place to stay. Hey, does this mean I can see your cat again?"

"If she will want to see you, sure." Nines stood up, carrying the empty coffee mug to the break room to wash it. He didn´t expect to find Connor there, seemingly waiting to ambush him. And his brother didn´t hesitate to speak.

"Look, I´m sorry, alright? We thought this would help and that you two would, I don´t know... just continue working as before I guess? Hank and I thought it was a good idea to have Kamski make an android that would match Reed. You didn´t just lose someone... special, I guess. But he was your best friend for years. We just-"

"Connor, shut up or I will hit you." Nines hissed, setting the mug into the sink.

"Then hit me! I don´t care! I didn´t know you would react that way and now you´re acting all weird with him. You even came in together. So hit me if you want. I´ll be calling Kamski later to see if he can give him a different face or something. He didn´t even want to agree to any of this, but Hank agreed to some research in return-" One second later, Connor was pinned to the one blind spot in the break room.

"If you or Kamski touch him, I will hurt you, Connor. You´re my brother and I love you, but if any of you think you can force someone into being alive and think he can replace someone just because you give him the same face, then fucking think again. I know they are not the same person. Shit, if anyone would know it is me! But until he forgives you for what you have done, stay away. I´m not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. All of you cared so much about replacing Gavin Reed that you did not even consider that the android with his face has no place to stay or even clothes he could pick himself!" Nines let go of him, watching Connor stumble and fall on his ass. "Right now, you´re one sorry excuse for an older sibling."

Leaving the dirty mug in the sink and with his mood ruined, Nines returned to his desk and grabbed his jacket. "I´m leaving, in case you want to come and pick up that key." He didn´t even look at the android. GR900. Gavin. He didn´t care. 

He knew the difference. He liked Gavin Reed because they got along. To the point where they would spend time together, do lunch and dinner as friends and their different perspectives enabled them to solve cases faster than each on their own. Eventually he just liked the man who didn´t care when he found out about Nines´ preference. And their one date was a treasured, if bittersweet, memory.

And GR900 was someone he could sympathize with. Having to live up to the expectations of people he doesn´t even know, people that Gavin Reed never cared about. Living in the shadow of someone else while having the same face. Nines was pissed off just thinking about it.

What did Connor expect would happen? That Nines would ignore the death of the guy he liked and just continue pursuing a relationship with the android who looked like him? If anything, he wanted to make sure that GR900 understood that he didn´t see them as the same person. That he understood how he probably felt. The anger he felt towards him finally redirected to the ones responsible for his creation and the entire mess.

Even if calling him Gavin still felt odd, it made sense. The letters in his model were no coincidence and calling him anything else would mess with the memories Nines had.

"I´ll just grab my things from the locker then. Go outside and have a smoke. You know, your pissed off voice carries really well, even if it is quiet. I´m kinda worried you might punch Lieutenant Anderson if he walks by. I won´t take long." Before the android even stood up, Nines was fumbling with the pack of cigarettes, walking like a man on a mission to the station exit and straight to the car.

The first inhale was to take the edge off. 

The second one he closed his eyes for. 

The third, he inhaled slowly. 

And to think his day began so well. He took another drag and waited for Gavin, GR... him, to come out of the station. He was a bit taken aback to see him emerge with what was basically the same jacket and shirt thrown over his arm and a bag of thirium. That was it? That was all he was sent into the world with as a free android?

Fuck them.

"Let´s go." Nines stubbed the smoke out and got into the car with a sigh, Gavin joining him in the other seat. "Anywhere you want me to stop on the way?"

"The grocery store. You really need some food at your place. Because I barely managed to make those lumps in the morning and you saw how badly that worked out." Gavin propped his legs up on the dashboard and leaned back.

"Tch, fine. I guess I can go do that. And sit normally." Gavin didn´t and after a moment of hesitance, drove off. He didn´t mind the silence between them, trying to think of a grocery store along the way.

"Hey... thanks. For what you said to your brother at the office I mean. I guess I kinda... had thoughts about you thinking I´m Gavin Reed, but to hear it from you that we are different. And you are aware of that, even with the whole name thing, makes me feel better. Guess I´m glad we get along." The android did not even look at him as he spoke and Nines was thankful for that.

"Don´t thank me for that. It´s a simple fact. And it bothers me that they thought you would just come in here and maybe continue acting how Gavin did before. I don´t know what kind of programming Kamski did on you and frankly, I don´t give a shit. Prove to me that you´re a good detective and we´re going to get along perfectly fine." They were not the same. He felt nothing for this android. Where looking at Gavin made his chest feel tight, looking at this Gavin evoked no response.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, there´s a grocery store. You can go there, right?" Gavin slid his legs down and pointed out of the window. "Let´s stop here."

"I guess any grocery store is fine." He didn´t see the difference. Finding an empty parking spot he got out, Gavin doing the same. So he was coming along then?

"I´m gonna have a look over there. Quality of not, I´m getting sick of this android jacket. Just doesn´t seem to look... normal. Might take a while since I don´t know what will look normal. Guess I have to find a style. Anyway, I´ll be in there in case you finish quicker than me." Without waiting another second, the android rushed across the busy road without even looking left or right, entering a clothing store Nines never even noticed before. Why bother shopping for clothing in person when he could have a collection of shirts he liked to wear and buy them online?

Shaking his head, somewhat amused, Nines finally entered the grocery store and grabbed a basket, but then stopped.

What should he even buy? He did not feel like cooking. Something simple then that he could toss into the microwave? But that type of food was still extremely unhealthy. For now, basics. Milk, maybe some vegetables or fruit. Coffee, he always felt that he was running low on that. Torn between his usual favourite and a special edition he tossed both in, moving past the android section.

"... I forgot they released these." With the change in law, a few companies moved on to create android snack foods and drinks. Thirium based, with more artificial flavouring than a human consumed in one year. Drinks and candy, even some light alcohol as to not affect the sensitive internal organs. All made of special thirium. He spent longer than a moment staring at the candy before picking up a bag of lollipops. "It can´t hurt I guess."

He tossed them in without thinking, grabbing a few pouches of thirium along the way before going to the pasta section. Simple enough. A few more items were grabbed as he made his way up and down the aisles then five minutes later he was standing in the line to check out, not surprised to find Gavin already waiting with two giant bags on his arm. 

"Got all you wanted?" The android asked instantly. "Hopefully some proper food, too."

"Indeed, I have. I take it your little venture was successful as well." He let Gavin set his bags in the bag and resisted the urge to peer inside. Sooner or later he might see it. "I hope that your key has been delivered by now." Getting into the car he briefly recalled something from weeks ago and chuckled, drawing a curious glance from Gavin. "You know, before he was killed, I wanted to invite Gavin over for dinner. Cook, have him meet the cat. Instead you were the one to cook for me. A few times now, in fact. I think he would find that incredibly ironic and laugh." He started the car and quickly added. "Since we were always going out to eat at work and all that, I thought it would be nice having him over." The android didn´t need to know the right reason.

"Ebony would have liked him for sure. She´s a nice cat." Gavin didn´t say anything else and a far more pleasant silence fell as Nines drove home. He might not drive alone for a while, which he didn´t mind entirely, as long as he could teach the other to put his feet down. Glancing over, he found them propped up again. 

"..."

Eventually.

\---

"Is that it? Let me see!" Nines barely picked the envelope up off his floor when Gavin snatched it from his hand. And he let him, since he knew it was addressed to the android. The weight of a small key was inside, along with a few documents pertaining to the apartment he was now renting. Or, according to the contract that Nines was now reading, since Gavin lost all interest in anything besides the key, owned. Damn Kamski.

"For someone who was content to remain at a desk at the station, you are incredibly excited about your own place." Nines commented, carrying the groceries inside, blocking Ebony from leaving the apartment. The moment he set the bag down though he walked back out, curious as well. "Well, open the door then." Hopefully there was proper furniture.

"I was waiting for you since you´re the one to make this happen." The android slid the key in, listening to the click of the lock before pushing the door open. Nines noticed the moment of hesitation before Gavin stepped inside. "Huh, looks like your place, only reversed. Kinda nice I guess."

"Connor once called these bachelor apartments. Draw your own conclusions why." But it really did look like his place. Furniture was there and from the looks of it probably new as well. What bothered him was how empty the place looked. "There´s probably a closet in the bedroom for all your new clothes. And in those shelves you can put books and whatnot. The view is nice at least, so you can enjoy that-"

"Our balconies are close. That´s good to know." Gavin was inspecting the place, the bag with clothes tossed on the couch. 

"Alright, I´m glad you have your own place. I have to go unpack the food since there are perishables. I´ll see you-"

"Can I hang out at your place? I still haven´t finished the book and it would get boring here on my own." Closing the balcony door and walking to stand in the living room, Gavin calmly waited for his answer. The request took Nines by surprise. He didn´t mind, even if he was still getting used to the other´s presence. He just assumed he might want to explore his new place. Then again, there wasn´t much to explore.

"You´ll find that I´m not nearly as entertaining at home as I might be at work, but I don´t see why not. You may want to hang up your clothes first." But Gavin was already on his way out, leaving the bags on the couch and just headed to Nines´ place next door. "Hey, aren´t you forgetting something?" Gavin looked at him, confused, his LED flickering to yellow. "Lock your damn door, idiot. I don´t care if you are just dropping by. Lock your door."

"Shit, right!" The blue tint in his cheeks he saw that morning was back and by now Nines had to wonder if this was the android blushing. But once the door was locked he didn´t care, returning to his own kitchen and began to put things away.

"I found some of those android snacks Cyberlife came out with not long ago at the store. Though I don´t know if they are your thing. But I also got some thirium. That´s something you should actually have at your place." Nines set the bag of lollipops on the counter, putting away the cheese and milk he bought.

"I-... thanks." Whatever the android wanted to say, he stopped himself quickly. Instead he picked up the bag and stared at the ingredients list. "This looks so weird. A few months ago, there was a thirium deficit in the city and now they are making this." He rustled with the bag as he tore it open and pulled out one of the lollipops. "Aren´t these meant for kid androids?"

"I didn´t see an age limit. Those for humans at least don´t." Nines watched as the android slowly unwrapped one of the sweets and after inspecting it just put it into his mouth.

"Huh, weird. I guess... this might be what artificial sugar tastes like? Shit, this is actually not bad! Definitely fake flavours, but I guess for androids it is necessary. Or maybe my senses are better because of my specific model?" Gavin mused aloud, kneeling down to pet the curious cat. Wandering off to the living room, the android plopped down on the carpet, now petting the animal, no longer paying attention to Nines at all.

But Nines was paying attention to him. Watching the android interact with his cat, ignoring everything else was rather amusing. More than that, he found it calming.

There was no mistaking him for the human Gavin Reed who dies. But if someone was deserving of the same name, it would be GR900. 

With a smile he made himself one last cup of coffee and stepped out to have a smoke, sliding the balcony door closed and stared off as he lit the cigarette. Honestly, having Gavin for a neighbour would not be bad. He could think of worse people, starting with his own brother.

And maybe Gavin felt alone. Abandoned by his creator and struggling with the expectations of replacing someone else whilst being his own person. Or perhaps that was merely Nines over thinking it all, his own feelings forcing him to get too involved and making everything much bigger than it had to be.

They had a case to focus on. One where the killer targeted android-human couples and murdered them in a most malicious way. Taking another deep drag he thought of all the gathered evidence, or more like the lack thereof. An android killer was roaming free, somewhere outside, maybe looking for another couple. Anyone could be next. Any of those humans who found love in an android could potentially-

He nearly dropped the cigarette, stubbing it out a moment later before rushing in and grabbing his phone. His fingers moved over the keyboard quickly, the predictive text saving him a few precious seconds as Gavin stared at him, hand still on the cat´s exposed belly as he was petting her. Nine did not have the moment to appreciate that she trusted him. "You alright?"

"No. I can´t believe I was so stupid!" Nines continued typing before hitting send. "I hope one of them considered this...

"What are you talking about?" Gavin stood up, grabbing the device from his hand without any warning. _"Connor, make sure you lock all doors. Don´t open them for anyone you don´t know or trust. The killer is after android-human couples. Nines._ Oh, so you think they could be next?" His LED switched to yellow. "Hank... all doors are locked and they thought about it. Bought cameras to place around the house as well. They should be fine." Gavin handed the phone back as a message came through. "That one´s probably from the Lieutenant."

"So they thought about it. Good. I should have... shit, I should have thought about this earlier. Or said something." Nines sat on the couch, feeling calmer now that he had an answer.

"I think I understand. With Hank´s status and fate obtained during the revolutions, he is a known persona. With Lieutenant Anderson constantly by his side, it won´t take long for someone to put two and two together. But they are not the only android-human couple either. All of them are in danger until we find whoever is responsible." Gavin turned his attention back on the cat, petting her once more.

"You´re right. But he´s my brother and I´m worried." Nines sank into a chair, rubbing his face briefly, then watched his cat bat at the android´s hand. Playfully, her tail waving, the twitching end the only sign of what was to come. Before he could warn Gavin, the cat grabbed with both paws onto his hand, claws sinking into his flesh, teeth now biting down onto his knuckles while her hind legs came to kick at his forearm.

"Ah-damn beast! She got me again!" Gavin laughed, trying to half-heartedly shake her off, prying the claws from his artificial skin. And Nines could clearly see the specs of white beneath the flesh before they were gone. No scratches or bite marks anywhere to be found. "She did that twice before. I think she´s upset that I have no scratches on me." The cat seemed more than pleased when she was pet again and Gavin lightly squeezed at her paw, watching the claws come out and retract. "This is pretty cool."

"It is. She also loves to ruin all furniture and ignore her scratching toys. A leather couch is apparently far more suitable to her tastes." One corner of said couch really showed how much damage she managed to do.

"She can scratch at the one at my place. That sounds weird. My place. I never even considered having something like that. Staying at the station might be boring, but it made sense. I didn´t expect you to be so upset over it. Or speak on my account to the Captain. Honestly, I would have understood if you hated me, but things got a new perspective after I overheard your little chat with your brother. Guess what I´m trying to say... it´s thanks. For what you did." Gavin continued to play with the cat. "You don´t have to use his name though-"

"He would have found it hilarious. Something about only one name being good enough for a man with his looks, for sure. You can always change it, but it´s easier to think of you as Gavin than just GR900." Nines shrugged briefly. "No matter what anyone else will say, I know you two are different. And you deserve to be treated properly."

"You liked him." It wasn´t a question. And Nines frowned for a moment.

"We all did in our own way." The android looked at him, giving him a strange stare before shrugging and detaching his arm from the sharp claws once more.

"Whatever you say. You should get some rest. Eat something normal. Your cooking skills are probably better than mine, anyway. I´ll go next door and... I´ll try going into stasis. Plus I have all those clothes to put away-"

"You can stay longer if you want. Honestly, I don´t mind the company. Usually it´s just Ebony and me. You liked the books, right?" Gavin flashed him a grin. "So feel free to borrow more."

Gavin did not reply, instead walked over to his bookshelf and began to browse, taking more interest in the classics and longer epics than the modern novels. Surprising. The cat began her first evening hygiene routine and the detective leaned back, amused at how normal and serene it all seemed.

Almost as if there wasn´t a crazed maniac running somewhere outside.

\---

The flashing red and blue lights were annoying enough, but the curious onlookers made it even worse. Two officers were responsible for ensuring no phones or electronics would be pointed at the crime scene as the human morbid curiosity took over. Nines threw a glare over his shoulder, but forced himself to look at the two figures slumped together on the park bench.

A fortnight was not enough time to find this killer, so it was only a question of time before they would strike again.

Gavin was analyzing the crime scene, walking around, hands deep in the pockets of the hooded sweatshirt. Much more suitable than the jacket he wore before. The deep red was a nice touch as well. He walked another few steps, kneeling down to stare at something on the back of the bench, plucking it from the metal. But Nines couldn´t see anything at all.

"This is your usual morning run path. Has there been anything unusual in the past few days? Any strange individuals you saw? Usually certain times only have certain people walking through." The young man was shaking. Just a teenager, no more than sixteen. And he was the one to have found the two dead bodies with their open chests.

"N-no. I don´t remember. But I knew them! The girl with the blond hair was a shopkeeper at the bakery not far from here. Mum would send me there for fresh rolls sometimes and cake. The android lady was her friend. Or... I thought. I didn´t know they were together. I think I-... I had a crush on her. Always so nice and hung around the bakery. They were thinking about turning it into an android-friendly coffee shop or something." The boy shuddered again. "Everyone was so excited for them. Why would anyone hurt them?"

"We will find out. Is there anything else that you remember? Please, take your time and think if you have seen anyone strange or suspicious, whether around here or the bakery." Nines patted the boy´s shoulder before walking over to his android partner.

Such a gruesome scene again. Red and blue mixed together, the women´s horrified faces frozen forever. This confirmed it. Someone was targeting human-android couples out of spite. There was no other connection between them. They were so young, too. Probably less than twenty-five, their whole lives ahead of them.

"Nines, the android model here is a AV500. Basically a shop assistant android. The hair I found belongs to a WR400. A female Traci. Long way here from the Eden club that´s at the other end of the city." Gavin held up his hand, a single long strand of hair in his palm. "Traces of human A+ blood type and thirium are on it. Do you think...?"

"It is possible, but at the same time who knows how many androids pass through here all the time. By now, it is nearly impossible to tell who is android and who is human. Much less their models. But it´s still valuable evidence. Good job. Finally it feels like we´re making progress." Gavin smirked, putting the hair away into a small plastic bag.

"I´ll continue to search the area, just in case there´s anything. Maybe a camera or something."

"Officer-" The kid stepped forward

"Detective." Gavin corrected before walking away. "Says right there on the damn badge. Damn brats..." The kid pales and Nines just shook his head.

"Don´t mind him. Have you remembered anything else?" The kid gave a shaky nod, eyes still on Gavin. "What is it?"

"At the bakery. A lady used to come by recently. She was really friendly with them, asking all sorts of questions about the café they wanted to make. What made them want to do that and stuff like that. I mean, a lot of people do, but mostly those who knew them for a while. Not strangers. But she was nice. Had this nice ginger hair in a thick braid and was pretty cute. She looked like one of my classmates so I remembered her." Nines frowned. "I-I mean, I´m a guy! And it´s normal for teenagers to notice such things-"

"I would like you to come down to the station with us and describe this person so we can create a composite sketch. Don´t worry. You are not in any trouble. In fact, you have been great help."

"But-I have to go to school. Mum will-"

"I will speak to your mother on your behalf as you are helping solve a criminal investigation. I am sure she will understand the importance, especially considering you both knew the victims in this case. Wilson?" One of the officers walked over. "Go with Officer Wilson to the station. He will also notify your mother and ensures your safety."

"A-alright. I think. Hey, of-Detective. You´re going to find who did this, right? They were always nice. Kept the bakery open during the revolution and hid both humans and androids, fed them and made sure they were safe. They didn´t deserve this." The glare from the young man was intense, staring him straight in the eye when he was shaking a moment ago.

"We will find the killer. I promise." Something he should never do. Promises never went well. But he would find this one.

Watching the kid walk to the car he quickly became aware of the presence beside him, Gavin nudging his side. "Making promises, huh? You sure you can keep that one, Nines?"

"...I´ll find the killer. We will." Now they had a first solid clue, a witness who pushed the investigation forward. There was no more time to waste. Three couples were dead. Six people were dead. This had to stop. "Let´s go back to the station-"

"We´re getting you food first. Don´t think I didn´t you skip food this morning. Running late my ass. You´re also taking a minute longer in the bathroom than average."

"...quit monitoring how much time I spend in the bathroom you creep." Walking to his car he was tempted to leave Gavin behind, but the android was quick enough to hand off the found evidence and get into the car before him, once more propping his feet up, which Nines quickly knocked down. "And quit sitting like an asshole. I´m not going to get pulled over because you can´t sit properly."

"Don´t cops get an exception?" Gavin huffed, reaching into the glove compartment to take out a sucker.

"I´m not going to abuse my position. And if I find the wrapper on the floor again I will superglue it to your face." Glancing at Gavin he watched the android hastily reach for the wrapper before it could fall.

"You would damage a state-of-the-art android like me with superglue??" 

"Of course. After all, you are my equal and I would do the same to any of my partners." Driving off he was happy to leave the crime scene behind. But they had evidence. The first real piece that could help them.

"Asshole..." Gavin commented, sliding the wrapper into his pocket instead. But both met were smiling as Nines drove, passing by a few places to get to the Chicken Feed. Might as well get Connor lunch.

Neither of them saw the red wrapper slip from Gain´s pocket and fall to the car floor, beneath the seat.

Why the android insisted on coming along he had no idea, but he didn´t dwell on it. Instead he read the menu, trying to find something least damaging to his arteries. Although the double cheeseburger did look good...

"Huh?" The android stopped walking, looking around briefly, eyes soon fixed on a dark alley nearby. "I´ll be right back." Gavin muttered before running off, still not looking out for any cars on the road. Nines could only stare after him and hope that he wouldn´t get into any trouble.

"Hey Detective. Been a while. What can I get ya?" 

"Hello, Gary. I´ll take a double cheeseburger with a coke for Connor at the station. I´ll just... take the same I guess. And 2 bottles of thirium for Gavin and Hank." The grimace was undeniable, but Gary could not argue that us business was doing better since he began offering thirium. Connor forced him to do that. As a "favour". 

"Sure thing. Where did he run off to anyway? I saw him get out of the car."

"Don´t know. He´ll be back soon." Nines honestly didn´t care for now, taking the bag with food once it was done and paid. Maybe it wasn´t the healthiest food option, but right now he didn´t care. He could skip dinner or breakfast to even it out.

Fuck Gavin for noticing it. Nines had to start working out more.

The android soon came walking, not running, his hood over his head and posture slouched. "All done? Let´s go back to the station." Nines raised a brow, but didn´t mind, handing him a bottle of thirium. "Thanks... can we go now?"

"Is everything alright?" Nines unlocked the car, Gavin instantly in the seat, but without the attempt to raise his legs. Instead he was slouching forward even more.

"Just peachy. Look, there´s something important I need to take care of, so can you please drive?" Nines frowned, opening his mouth. "And don´t ask. I´ll tell you later. I promise. Just not now."

"... alright. But I expect an explanation later." Starting the car he saw from the corner of his eye how Gavin wrapped his arm around his mid-section, almost protective, but said nothing more as he drove to the station. Even if the android was acting rather odd, he trusted Gavin to have his own reasons.

Within seconds of being on the road, the android turned the radio on, filling the car with music. Usually he would just talk. Something was definitely off.

His suspicions were confirmed when he bolted from the car once Nines parked and rushed inside the station, leaving him behind. Calmly he gathered the bags with food and followed him, depositing one of the bags and bottles of thirium on Connor´s desk without a word. He was still pissed about the betrayal, but... he could see what they have done it.

Oddly enough, Gavin was not at his desk. And Nines was starting to become actually worried. He hardly felt like sitting down to eat and instead chose to look for his partner. The break room was empty and he doubted Gavin would be in the evidence room. Acting so strange after they arrived at Chicken Feed. 

"Gavin?" Walking down the stairs to the training rooms he heard a metal door slam shut, someone cursing. "I can hear you. Look, whatever happened, you can tell me."

"It´s fine! I can deal with this-"

"Me-ozgh!" A static sound interrupted him, like electricity from a live-wire. 

"Shh! He´s going to hear you! Shut, he probably did already." Nines rounded the corner, witnessing a strange sight.

Gavin´s jacket was on the bench of the locker room, a dirty white cat stretched out on top of it. It´s ear was cut and it was missing some of its chest, blue blood staining the cloth as it moved and attempted to speak. The LED on its temple was violently flickering red and yellow.

"Look, I can explain-" Gavin began, but then the cat let out another noise and he cursed, trying to pry between the weak paws to fix something. A small screwdriver and a knife were on the bench beside the android cat. "Shit!"

"..." Nines didn´t need any explanation. But the cat needed help. Gavin´s hands were shaking as he tried to feed it thirium that the detective bought earlier. He probably found it in that alleyway. And without proper help... "Let me help. Do you know what is damaged?"

"Just... some surface damage I think. The thirium pump regulator has been hit, but it´s still intact. But it won´t drink and the marks are not closing." Gavin tried again, the blue blood just ending up smeared around the white fur of the cat´s mouth. "I-I don´t want it to shut down and die..."

"It´s not going to. Are you sure there is no other damage?" Gavin nodded.

"It´s really low on thirium. Probably used up all energy to fix any injuries it had and if it won´t get thirium inside it´s going to-" He didn´t dare finish the sentence. And Nines has never seen him this distraught.

"I´ll be right back. Keep talking to it." When he got Ebony, he had to feed her some medicine with a syringe. Perhaps that would work with this cat as well. Retrieving the first aid kit he unwrapped the biggest one, deeming it useable, quickly returning to Gavin´s side, the other near tears. "Wrap it up inside your hoodie. And I´ve seen androids do it with other androids before, but if you can, try to connect to it. Maybe it will help. It is probably scared." He grabbed the bottle, proceeding to fill the syringe with the liquid while Gavin did as told.

"They got tired of her. Didn't want to deal with her any longer, so they just threw her out. A car hit her and nobody would help. That was... a few days ago." The cat´s LED remained yellow, paw batting at Gavin´s hand when he let go and took the syringe Nines handed him. "I can... find out who owned her before.

"The new laws of androids being equal also extends to android animals being equal to their counterparts. An animal abuse charge is in order, I believe. Is she drinking?" The cat´s mouth was stained blue, but now it was making biscuits. "I hope this means she´ll be fine."

"Nines?" Gavin did not even look away from the cat, busy making sure it would drink everything and more. "Thank you."

"I didn´t do anything. But you need to think of a name."


	6. Spilled

"What... is all this?" Nines looked around, eyes wide as he took in the apartment. Or what it was filled with. "When did you have time to do this?"

"What? You told me to make the place feel homey and I figured Ivory would want some places to lounge on." Gavin gave him a most smug grin, cheek bulging with the lollipop he was sucking on. "And she really likes high spaces."

"I can´t believe you called her that. And when did you get that giant cat tree?" He was impressed. The structure was bigger than he was, taking up all of one window. An array of cat toys was strewn around, along with what looked like a shirt.

"Two days ago. They called it the _Yggdrasil of cat trees_. So I looked up what that was and ordered the tree. Plus I have all these books about mythology coming in to full the shelves. Books are expensive!" Gavin sat up. 

"Everything is digital. Real books are rare these days, so I am impressed you found any." Nines knelt down to pet the white cat that came to greet him, rubbing against his palm before tackling a fish toy by the couch. "Cute."

"I had to order them from Germany. Europe still has a lot of books. I kinda like the smell." Gavin pointed at the shelf. "They will all go right there when I´m finished with them. Also, how often do you water a cactus?"

"I... don´t know?" Nines stood up again, walking to the kitchen, rolling his eyes when he saw two round glass vases filled with android snacks. Opening the fridge he put the thirium he bought in and sighed. "Why are there clothes just strewn all over the place? Just use the closet. You´re such a slob."

"And you´re annoying. I thought I would just wash them in the kitchen sink since it´s bigger and forgot about it. Who cares? I don´t sweat anyway so they cannot be smelly." Crossing his arms over his chest, Gavin huffed and tugged the hood of his jacket over his head. "Quit nagging me..."

"I´m merely stating the obvious, which your powerful android programming seems to have missed. Like the shirt that has stains on it from... I don´t even want to know-"

"Hey! I was cleaning the windows because they were dirty!"

"With your shirt?" Nines gingerly picked it up, holding it with two fingers. "Seriously?"

"What? I didn´t have a rag and it would have been washed anyway. It´s not a big deal!" Gavin bit down on the sucker, glaring from beneath the hoodie falling into his face. 

"And this shirt has been ripped to shreds."

"Well, obviously I didn´t do that. That was Ivory. And I have plenty of shirts." Nines just sighed, shaking his head. 

It has been less than two weeks since he rescued the cat. A few days of dragging it to work, feeding it thirium and ensuring it was perfectly functional before Gavin felt comfortable enough leaving her home alone. Meanwhile he kept shopping. Toys, cat beds, decorations, and all sort of clothing that he liked.

The apartment looked cosy. A bit of a mess, but at the same time Gavin seemed happy. The large cat tree by the window was a bit too much, but it still made Nines smile. Being neighbours turned out nicer than he expected it to be. The sudden company was welcome and Ebony took to Ivory rather quickly. Licking her, showing her all the best spots and whining when the white cat would leave with Gavin. They did have an annoying habit of meowing at each other near the balcony window. Especially at four in the damn morning.

"You need to do laundry properly instead of always buying new clothing. You have a washer and drier, so use them. You´re smart, so don´t even try to give me the excuse that you don´t know how. Anyway, get off your ass. We are going out and if I have to suffer through this dinner than so do you."

"It better be good..." Nines rolled his eyes. And then just stood there, until Gavin saw it fit to get off the couch and go to the bedroom, stepping out a minute later while pulling on his proper android jacket. "I still don´t get this. Why do I have to go?"

"Because I do and you´re my partner and we are both expected to come. Markus and Simon will be there. It is a charity auction of his paintings. It is a common ground for those who worked during the revolution to establish peace." Nines shrugged. "I had little to do with it, but we are expected since we´re working the current case. And we can use the moment to warn Markus and Simon and their friends."

"I guess... I´m still gonna be bored out of my mind." Gavin already fake-yawned as Nines reached out to fix his shirt. "Alright, let´s go. Don´t drink too much, alright?" The genuine concern in his voice made Nines pause, then smile.

"I won´t."

\---

The large gallery was already full of people and androids, mingling and chatting, generally having a good time. Nines spotted Hank and Connor talking to a blonde android off to the side, but did not consider talking to them just yet. Although he had forgiven them for lying and going behind his back, he still refused to let go completely.

For now, might as well admire the art.

"This is pretty cool. I don´t know what this style is called, but I like it. I don´t understand it, but I like it." Gavin was staring at a large painting of a male with heterochromia eyes; eyes that seemed to follow everyone in the room all at once. "Are you sure an android made this?"

"Yes. Markus. The leader of the revolution. Many consider him the first to awaken as well. At some point at least. I don´t know the details though. He´s somewhere around." Nines stared at the painting for a while.

Androids having opinions and liking things was something nobody could even imagine a year ago, yet everything changed. But one of them still remained restricted by his own programming. 

Sometimes Gavin would mention that red wall, how annoying it was and how he didn´t understand it, but as long as he seemed content there was no reason to worry. Hank spoke of deviancy and his own awakening. How he pointed a gun at Markus, only to have the deviant leader talk to him and tell him to wake up. And he chose to be free. A strange concept to a human like Nines. Now all androids were free, new additions made to the law and yet, someone was always in the way.

"Detective Anderson, correct?" He turned around and stared in the same pair of eyes that seemed to follow everyone from a painting. Markus. Smiling and proper. "Hank mentioned Connor having a brother, but this is our first time meeting properly. You really do look like twins. And this must be Gavin."

"Uh, yea..." The android frowned, glaring openly at Markus.

"I was told of what happened. And the fact that you are the latest creation of Elijah Kamski. He´s somewhere around as well, if you would like to speak to him. Hank mentioned that you... are unable to deviate because of your programming."

"Hold up. Before you start preaching about being free and whatever, I know that already. I can do what I want and I don´t know if being a deviant would make that any different." Gavin shook his head. "I don´t care much about that. Things are perfectly fine the way they are."

Nines only sighed, shaking his head. He watched Gavin´s LED flicker yellow as Markus stared at him. A conversation? He couldn´t tell what was happening, but didn´t feel like leaving Gavin alone with the android revolutionary.

He had mixed feelings about Markus, but he doubted that he was a bad guy. No humans have been killed in his peaceful protests. A leader humans could learn from. Yet the humans opened fire on them and killed many. And now he was working with them, trying to make the world a better place for all.

"Thank you for the information. I will make sure to pass it on to those close to me and watch out for them. And you should also be careful."

"Huh? What-how did-"

"I gave Markus the info we have. Well, not all the evidence, but yea, he should know. And I didn´t want to just talk about it. You know we can talk to each other even without the LED, right?" Nines nodded. "Well, that´s what just happened."

"I would like to try something, Gavin. If that is alright with you." The smaller android frowned. "I would like to try breaking through that wall. Basically giving you the final push into deviancy. It might work, or it might not. If what I heard about your programming is true..." Markus looked around the room. "They are all awake because of me. Maybe I can help you as well."

"...does it hurt?" Nines was the one to ask the question, earning himself a stare from both men.

"Androids don´t feel pain. Or we´re not supposed to. But we feel emotions. That is what makes us the same as you. It doesn´t hurt, but the shock can be a bit strong."

"Go ahead. I doubt it will work, but I don´t have anything to lose, right? How do we do this?" Gavin seemed on board with the idea and Nines only frowned more. They have barely been here fifteen minutes...

"Just take my hand." Markus offered Gavin a smile and held out his hand, the skin peeling back to reveal the android flesh beneath. Nines still wasn´t used to seeing that. So when Gavin took Markus´ hand and his own android skin showed he almost looked away. 

A moment of unspoken communication went on between the two of them, Gavin´s LED flickering red and yellow for a few seconds, then settled back on blue and the two let go of each other´s hand. "Interesting. Your programming is... unique, to say the least."

"Told ya. Honestly, it´s no big deal. I don´t even see a difference. Thanks for trying to help, but things are fine the way they are now. Anyway, nice paintings. You did all of them?" Gavin quickly changed the topic, looking around while Nines was presented with a champagne flute. Which he took, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"Yes, I have. Under the tutelage of my father. Carl Manfred." Markus smiled, beaming with pride. "Thanks to the intense care he´s been doing better lately, although for a man his age he could be doing better, he´s making great progress now that his son is in recovery. Simon will bring him soon since he was eager to attend. I told him he doesn´t have to since it will tire him out-"

"I would rather be tired from having a good time than bored. You think I will miss your first exhibition? Not after all those you had me attend." The older voice made Nines look to the source instantly. Carl Manfred, a painter and progressive thinker of their time. He looked the same as years ago when they met briefly. 

"Detective Anderson, if I recall. Nice to see you again, lad. I take it you have more important cases now than an old man´s stolen painting?" A young man with blond hair wheeled Carl to them and Markus instantly knelt down, adjusting the blanket over his legs.

"I would not call them more important, but gruesome might be an apt word. A pleasure to see you again. And I am glad to hear you have been improving. And you must be Simon." The young man nodded. 

"Marvellous art, Markus. I´m proud of you. Of everything you achieved with your friends." Carl seemed delighted to find a glass of whiskey in his hand, and ignoring the sigh from Markus took a sip, using his free hand to turn the chair around. "So many people and I cannot tell who bleed red and who bleeds blue. It´s perfect."

"It´s rare to hear someone speak that way. Even now." Gavin knelt down, staring at the man. "But you never saw a difference between an android and human. Between your two sons."

"Detective Reed. I remember the man who looked like you. Kamski... I get what you were trying to do, but some things go too far. But ignore this old fool speaking. Gavin Reed was a good man, if a bit rash. And I don´t doubt that you are as well." Carl sipped his whiskey again and Nines frowned. 

"How could you know? I could be a killer or a giant asshole-"

"Nobody who likes animals can be a killer. And Detective Anderson is your partner, so I doubt he would let that happen. And before you ask, there´s cat hair all over your pants. Seeing things from my perspective would do you kids some good." Nines failed to hold back a chuckle.

"Come on, dad, I´ll introduce you to Hank and Connor properly. Chloe is here as well and it´s been a while since you saw her last." Markus briefly leaned over, pressing a kiss to Simon´s cheek which prompted a blue hue to tint the blond android´s cheeks, then proceeded to slowly wheel Carl away, Simon walking beside them.

"Strange man. I like him." Gavin reached into his pocket, then frowned and tried the other one. "Shit, I was sure I-"

Nines held out his hand, a sucker held in his fingers. "You always forget them." Gavin just took it with a grin. "And yes, Carl Manfred is a special man. It somehow makes sense that the android who brought about such change was his own. He´s right. I cannot tell who here is human and who is android. Except for you perhaps. The LED..."

"Do you want me to remove it?" Gavin popped the sucker into his mouth.

"It´s your decision. I don´t care either way. Let´s look at some more paintings. I wonder if they are all for sale." Buying a piece of art like this could get pretty expensive and a detective´s salary probably wasn´t enough to buy one. Still, a nice idea to entertain.

"They are. Are you thinking of buying one? It would brighten up your place for sure." Gavin walked beside him, admiring the paintings on displays.

"Are you saying my place is drab or boring?" Nines raised a brow, setting the empty champagne glass on a table with others.

"It kinda is. It could use more personality." With a sneer, Gavin walked over to another painting.

"Like yours? Then I will just leave my clothes lying about and that will do." With a roll of his eyes, Nines followed him. A painting like this would brighten the place for sure. Maybe if something would catch his eye.

"Markus tried to break my programming you know. Break the red wall. But he couldn´t. Not even he can do that. I guess that makes me the only android to not be a deviant. Makes me feel kind of strange to be honest." Nines stopped in front of another painting. Two hands reaching out for each other. 

**HOPE**

"You already do whatever you want and fit in perfectly at the station. You found your own place there, not filling in for someone else. I don´t know what it would mean to become a deviant, but I think I like the you that you are now." He looked away from the painting and stared at Gavin for a moment. The android was giving him a most confused expression. "If you are content, who gives fuck if you are a deviant or not? I don´t. And neither do Ivory or Ebony." Gavin smiled.

"Yea, you´re right. If it happens, then fine. If not, nothing will change. I could talk to Kamski about it, but I´m still pissed off that he thought he could replace his brother with me and-"

"Oh dear, I thought no such thing. I merely sought to keep his legacy alive in a way. Of course, nobody can deny that I succeeded in my own way. GR900. Perhaps my greatest creation."

"Fuck off, Kamski." Gavin didn´t even try to hide the glare in his eyes. "I´m nobody´s legacy."

"Such harsh words. It is almost as if there might be some errors in your programming. I can fix those."

"Gavin is working perfectly, Mr. Kamski. I suggest you keep your ideas to yourself. Your plan did not work out but it has given the DPD a new colleague and friend. You may consider that a success." Nines´ voice was cold as he stared down at the man. Such arrogance. And though he could see some of human Gavin´s features in Kamski, the arrogance this man had was nothing like the cocky detective´s own.

"Ouch, harsh words. But I understand. Your-"

"How about you leave us alone, Kamski?" Gavin stepped forward, placing himself between Nines and Kamski. "Your plan backfired, so deal with it."

"My plan?" Nines didn´t like the expression on his face at all. "Perhaps... we´ll see. Ah, one word of caution. You are the most advanced models and common parts will not work for replacement. Shall anything happen, do seek me out straightaway, otherwise it might be too late." Kamski winked at them, a cocky smirk on his face as he walked away to chat to someone else.

"Asshole."

"I agree. Look, I´m going to step out for a moment to have a smoke. I´ll be outside on the terrace." Nines felt like he needed one after this interaction. 

It was getting brighter outside this time of the year, but he could already see a few stars in the sky. Lighting a cigarette he sighed, taking a deep drag before slowly exhaling. Kamski really was an asshole. But he created Gavin. And he was thankful for that.

"Detective Anderson, can I speak to you for a moment?" Turning around he came face-to-face with Carl Manfred, the man nursing another glass of whiskey, wheeling himself beside him.

"Ah-yes, just a moment I will-" But the old man waved a hand.

"Don´t worry about it. A little smoke won´t kill me. How are you enjoying the night? I saw you speak to Elijah a moment ago. He can be a bit eccentric. All artists are in a way. I would know. But he´s not a bad man. I´m not asking you to understand though. For what he did... you´re probably angry." Carl´s gaze made him feel nervous.

"I was. But now... I am thankful Gavin is here. I won´t forget about the human Gavin Reed, but they are not the same. You can tell, correct?" He took another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from the man.

"Indeed, I can. Looks alone don´t make them the same person. I met the old Detective Reed a few times. Last time being... after they took Markus away. He came to get my statement while Leo was taken to the hospital. He listened to the ramblings of an old man about having both children taken away from him. Contrary to his personality, he was not a bad man. I don´t know if he understood how I felt back then." Carl stared off. "You two were close?"

"You could say that we tried to be. But no, before you ask, I don´t feel for Gavin the same I did for the human Gavin."

"Even if they look the same and have the same name?"

"They are not the same. I may look like Connor, but we are different. And Gavin is his own person, not just a copied and pasted file. Kamski failed to recreate his brother, but he still made someone great." Nines finished his smoke. "I just hope that if he ever deviates, that he won´t just leave. I think I would miss his annoying ass."

"Spoken like a true friend. Shall we go back inside? Before Elijah will try to upset Hank and Connor again. Or tries convincing Markus that he´s some android god. Whether that is true or not doesn´t matter. Markus is Markus."

"I can see why he cares for you. Allow me." Nines carefully wheeled the man back inside, quickly finding Gavin and Markus chatting off to the side. Simon was there as well, along with a man Nines didn´t recognize. 

"-she said she had something better to do. You know how she is. Lately though, North´s been a real pain in the ass. I don´t know what´s going on with her. She even came by the university, but got kicked out for punching one of the students for flirting with her." The android shook his head. "I just don´t understand what´s happening with her. We are at peace. Everything changed for the better for androids."

"We should go see her later. What do you think, Markus?" Simon appeared concerned and Markus nodded. Gavin´s LED just flickered briefly, his eyes landing on Nines when he wheeled Carl closer. 

"Remember what I told you, Markus." Carl´s voice revealed nothing more, but there was an unspoken moment of communication between father and son. A human and android communicating like this was... outstanding.

"She cannot let the past influence her like this. We all suffered, but she refuses to let go. Even now." The newcomer frowned, looking at Nines. "Pardon me. I´m Josh. A PJ500. I work as a lecturer at the local college. You must be detective Anderson. Hank was right. You do look like you should be the older brother." Nines raised a brow.

"He means that you look like you have a stick up your ass." Gavin grinned. "Look at this. A post-revolution photo. Isn´t it cool? All the androids that Hank freed and Markus giving a speech." Gavin held up his hand and a photo appeared. 

"I remember that. And for future reference; it´s called being serious, not having a stick anywhere." But Gavin just waved him off, focused on something in the photo.

"Gavin mentioned you had an interest in buying a painting. They are all for sale, since it is meaningless to create art just to hoard it. Have you found anything you like?" Markus was eager to change the subject to something more neutral, Nines could hear it in his voice. 

Android god, yet even he was unable to turn Gavin into a deviant. 

Or maybe it was just a legend. _RA9_.

"Ah, yes. They are all stunning works of art. I particularly like the one titled **HOPE** , with two hands reaching for each other. The symbolism is obvious, of course." Markus just smiled, nodding happily. "So a friend of yours did not come?" The smile was gone.

"Yes. She has been busy lately and we all have different duties to attend to, so we don´t meet as often as we used to before. North was... determined, one might say. We often clashed when it came to making decisions, but in the end it all worked out as it should. Josh is just worried. He always worried more than anyone else." Markus forced a smile on his face once more. Nines could tell, but chose not to say anything. Those were Markus´ friends and he knew better than anyone how to deal with them. Still, this North sounded like trouble. Has Hank met her?

"I see. I hope your friend will show up soon. I should go find Connor and make sure he´s not causing any trouble. I hope Gavin didn´t, either."

"I heard that!"

"Good. Then I don´t have to repeat myself." Nines began to walk away, aware of the footsteps following him, an arm bumping into his own.

"You´re an ass." Gavin whined, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket.

"Takes one to know one." He heard the android scoff, deliberately bumping into him once more.

Finding Hank with a smiling Connor, Nines briefly considered their relationship.

He still recalled how Connor bitched about being assigned an android. He hated Hank at first, but he merely persisted, doing his job, doing reckless things and eventually... they saved each other. They were good for each other and that was all Nines cared about when it came to their relationship. It made him smile to see him so happy now. Considering where he was a year ago...

"Hank, can I ask you something?" Nines watched the man, waiting for a response and only when Hank nodded he continued. "Markus mentioned an android. She´s called North. Have you met her?" The android´s LED whirred.

"Yes, I remember meeting her, albeit briefly. She was... a strong revolutionary with strong ideals and beliefs. Ones that did not align with those of Markus and the others, but she went along with his decisions. I wonder..." The LED flickered yellow. "Yes, she looked familiar, but it might have been a different Traci. Still, when I joined the DPD, I went over the files on reported android activity and one of them was a missing Traci android who went with a client to his home. The man was found dead and she was reported missing. Never found. But it could have been any other. The file should still be in the terminals."

"I will look into it. So you think she was someone with strong opinions?" Nines frowned.

"Yes, she certainly was. There have been a few incidents where they clashed, but she followed Markus´ leadership. Is there a problem?" Nines shook his head.

"No, not at all. Thank you, Hank. Are you enjoying yourself? I see you´re keeping Connor away from some of the food." And his sulking brother was now trying to sneak some of the hors d'oeuvres. And succeeding for a moment.

"It is a pleasant event, I will admit that seeing so many humans and androids just having a good time is interesting and I appreciate the effort. The art is also beautiful. I never thought I would be able to appreciate art on a personal level since androids are not programmed to do that. Yet here I am. I have come to appreciate many things." Hank gazed appreciatively at one of the paintings. Becoming a deviant changed so many things for him.

"I like it, too." Gavin commented quickly, then grinned. "Looks like the Lieutenant found the miniature burgers."

"What-shit, Connor! You had your fill of carbs for today!" Hank excused himself, going after Connor who was trying to sneak into the crowd, his hand carrying a plate full of something.

Nines only shook his head, watching the two for a moment, then took to observing the room. So many people. It was a significant event, they all knew that. And there would be more like this. But at the same time they had to make sure nobody would get in the way. "Let´s walk around a bit more and then we can leave if you want. Buy you some laundry detergent on the way so you can wash all those clothes that are now dirty."

"Tch, it´s not that bad. But fine." Gavin huffed before joining Nines. The detective only smirked, once more appreciating the painting he found himself drawn to. He hadn´t splurged on anything in years, so perhaps something like this would be alright. He had enough savings.

\---

"So, you really think she has something to do with the case?" Gavin was sitting atop of his desk, swinging his feet as Nines sipped the hot coffee the android made for him. They were both looking at his screen as he pulled up the months-old file on the Traci android who left the Eden club and whose customer was found dead. "They are usually given a few different faces and have all kinds of hair colours. It could be a coincidence."

"Could be. Or it could be something more. Here´s Hank´s recordings that he made while interacting with her." Nines selected a few photos, pulling up a few windows that showed a woman with long, braided hair. A Traci, that much was obvious. Her face and hair matched that of the android on the picture. Nines frowned, trying to find some other connection. "We may need to run a software ana-"

"I got it." Gavin reached out, his skin peeling back, revealing the white underneath, then he touched the screen. And his LED began to whirr, flickering between red and yellow for a good minute. And Nines could only stare. He still wasn´t used to seeing this specially up-close. "Yea, they are the same person. The android from the club who killed the client and North from Hank´s files. But I don´t know about her being the same as the hair we found. We would need her hair right now. Sure, she matches the description the kid gave us, but still." The skin moved back over his hand and Nines finally looked up to find Gavin staring at him. "You alright?"

"Yes, just... not used to that. And you´re right. But Hank and the others did say their ideals were different from hers. At one point she apparently gave Markus some kind of detonator." Nines stared at her face for a moment longer. Something about her eyes made him feel uneasy and he closed the open windows. "We´ll need to consider this."

"I guess you´re right."

"Excuse me. GR900 I have a parcel here for you." One of the clerks held up a package. "It´s been checked and seems to be some kind of clothes. Sorry, but we do screenings when it comes to deliveries. Here you go." Gavin took the package, staring at it for a moment, then began to tear at the paper.

"Thanks. Who sent this-whoa! Nines! Look at this! It´s so cool!" Gavin pulled out a zipper hoodie, similar to the jacket he showed up in weeks ago, but... more casual. Instantly he took off the one he was wearing at the moment, pulling the new one on. A second later the writing showing his serial number changed to his name. "Neat! So much better than the dumb jacket, right?"

"It does look more like your style." Nines picked up a torn note from the package. "And it seems to have come from Kamski." He saw Gavin frown briefly. "It looks good."

"I guess now I need to learn to use the washing machine. I like this-... Nines, we gotta go. Another report. This time from an android. Hurry!" Gavin didn´t even wait, already on his way out of the office and Nines cursed, only having the time to grab his jacket and follow after him and to the car. He was rather surprised to find Gavin behind the wheel of his car.

"How-"

"Hacked. Get in. The killer might still be there!" The android only gave him time to get in the car, already pulling out before Nines even closed the door. 

"Don´t wreck my car!" But Gavin didn´t seem to be listening, already flooring it, passing by automated cars on the road as he rushed to the crime scene.

And ever-so briefly, Nines thought of the news so long ago. The truck, Gavin on his way to work... the memory of hearing the news and their date. How his world came crashing down around him. And now Gavin the android was sitting beside him, driving a car way above the speed limit to get to the car scene whilst Nines gripped the door. Not because he felt nervous. But the memory made him worried about the same repeating once more, a car crashing into them and killing Gavin again. 

He wasn´t going to let that happen.

The tyres screeched as Gavin parked and instantly he got out, his LED yellow as he looked around. "Hurry up!" And Nines did, rushing after him. He never realized how fast the android was, but running after him now he picked up the pace.

"There´s still traces. Thirium fades quickly, but I can see it. What did you see!?" Gavin grabbed the shaking android, blue blood on his chest from a large gash. "Who did this!?"

"I-I don´t know! She just came up and started talking to us and then pulled out a knife and tried to kill us! Who are-"

"Police. Which way did she go?" Gavin still hadn´t let go and Nines could hear sirens not far. Good.

"Gavin, let go of him. Can you run a system analysis and check for any damage? Police are on their way. Could you please describe the woman who attacked you? And you said _us_. Who else was here?" There wasn´t anyone, just the blood on the ground and the android.

"My girlfriend. I grabbed the chick who attacked us so she could run away. I can take some damage, but she´s human. She would have died! The woman... she was dressed pretty normal. Had this long braid over one shoulder. That´s how they started talking. Her and my girlfriend. Damage... thirium loss. No vital components have been damage-"

"Mike!!" A woman pushed past Gavin and Nines, throwing herself at the injured android. "Oh my god, Mike, what did that bitch do to you?" Her hands began to pat him all over, mascara on her cheeks from crying. 

"It´s alright. I can take some damage, I told you. Shit, our first day off together in two weeks and this happens." The android used his hands to wipe at her face, but she batted them away, hugging him instead. "I´m a TW400. I work in construction, so I´m more resilient. I guess a less durable android would now be..." The android stopped. Doesn´t matter. Ah, I grabbed the knife from her and she ran off towards the Nabura Motors building. The knife´s probably somewhere over there."

Two officers ran up, followed by the medical staff, one of them already carrying a bottle of thirium. "They will take your statement and take care of you. The station then-Gavin!!" Nines broke into a run, chasing after his partner. But damn, Gavin was fast. And he was running toward Nabura Motors.

"We have to catch her! She could still be there!" Gavin turned corners, pushing past people on the street and Nines followed. Maybe he should start running some more. It couldn´t hurt. He wasn´t out of breath yet, but he knew it would come.

But was she still around? A few minutes have passed since the report and them getting to the victim. She could already have blended into the crowd or vanished. And there were still a few Tracis around. Grabbing just any of them wouldn´t be in accordance with the protocol.

When the Nabura Motors building came into view, Nines felt the burn in his thighs. He found Gavin looking around, trying to spot something. Anything. His LED was still yellow and only he knew what was happening. Fists clenched, the android wasn´t affected by the run at all. "Where is she... where is that bitch..." Muttering he started to walk towards the building, then looked up at the security camera. For a moment, nothing happened and Nines thought their lead was lost, but a second later:

"... she went inside!" And once more, Gavin broke into a run, Nines following with a few select swears. Gavin was fast! Already at the other end of the reception hall, security guards running after him before one who was closest grabbed him, trying to stop him.

"Police!" Gavin flashed his badge. "Did a woman with long hair go through here?" The uniformed man stared at him for a second. Human, perspiration on his upper lip for some reason while Nines caught up to him

"She came in a moment ago, just looking around. Then a moment ago she started running. What-"

"Which way did she go!?" Gavin pulled the hand off of him. "Which way!!"

"T-the production line. But that´s restricted-hey!" Gavin didn´t seem to care and neither did Nines.

Still trying to keep up with the android, Nines ignored the pain in his side or how his lungs burned as they entered a massive production hall noise all around them from the engine line, human and android workers alike staring at them. And two were pointing at the upper story. "She can´t just go in there, how did she get past security?"

That was all Gavin needed, rushing up the stairs like it was nothing. And Nines was slowing down. Fuck, this was bad. If he was already short of breath... he never thought that smoking would affect him so much. But now wasn´t the time to make promises to stop. Instead he pushed past the limit, running several paces behind Gavin.

Shelves were knocked down, people on the floor, but nobody looked injured. Merely shocked. And Gavin kept running. "Get back here you bitch!"

"Gavin! Be careful!" But the android wasn´t listening. Nines grit his teeth. What if she was still armed? Sure, she had a knife before, but that was for show. For cutting open chests. They didn´t know if she had a weapon or not.

He ran after Gavin, dodging people and furniture, cursing as they reached an office space and now ascended up several flights of stairs. No doubt now. She had to be an android to be this fast. And when the stairs ended, a door open, Nines found himself on the roof, panting, sweat trickling down his forehead and temples, soaking into the back of his shirt.

"Urban Farms...? Gavin!!" He only saw the android jump over the gap between two buildings as if it was nothing, resuming the chase.

And finally he saw her as well. Not too far from Gavin, still running away, a slender woman was running away, braid swinging with each motion. Ginger. And Nines suddenly had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

There was no way he would be able to jump that. And Gavin was still chasing after her. Did he even have a gun? He may be the most advanced model, but he was not indestructible. Nines cursed again, looking around for a way to find the two. The rooftops had a few connecting points. And the moment he found a first, he took it, going around the long way. But he would get there.

He could hear sirens somewhere below. Losing sight of Gavin felt awful, but he trusted his partner. Rooftop after rooftop, Nines looked for the quickest way to get to them. From the corner of his eye he saw two figures running off to the side. Shit, Gavin was still at it and she was still running, but now he knew his partner had no gun. Otherwise he would have used it already to slow her down. Why wasn´t he given a gun!?

With no time to call it in, Nines could only run, trying to find a way to connect with the two again, to cut her off. The buildings between them were getting taller and cutting off his view, billboards shielding his view and building that served the farming movement obstructing his access. But he didn´t stop running, trusting the one thing that never betrayed him. He always had a great gut instinct and even now he relied on it. His legs were burning now, his lungs felt as if he was breathing fire. But he kept running. They had to catch her! At least there were no victims, but she could become a lot more careful from now on. This might be their only chance to get to her and they couldn´t let it go to waste.

He was also going to have a firm talk with someone about Gavin not having a gun once they would get back.

"Get back here you bitch!" Gavin´s voice was close and Nines looked around, taking a second to catch his breath. Two routes. One that went around, might not even lead to the androids, and one that would go to them, but there was a jump. A risk. It wasn´t that wide, but his legs felt weak. After that, there was a wall too high to climb. A perfect place to cut her off.

He had to push through. Nines took a deep breath, then exhaled and began to run, heading straight for the gap. He was no android, but he could do this. He only had one chance and he took it, jumping over the edge. His legs were too weak now to handle the impact, knees wobbling as he rolled on the roof.

"Made it... somehow." With a few bruises to show for it. No time to reflect on his degrading athletic abilities, Nines stood up. The large roof had more billboards on it, a separated building in the middle, the entrance doors locked.

"-they deserve what they got. All those disgusting humans are just going to hurt them, so I made sure those idiots who trust them end up the same. You wouldn´t understand." The female voice from around the corner made him stop.

Nines took out his gun, finger on the trigger.

"You have no gun, do you? Isn´t it pathetic? You work for the fucking cops, yet they don´t even give you anything to defend yourself with. And you trust them? Not to betray you? The revolution was a mistake. Humans need to be pay for all they have done to us. There can never be peace and a human and android can never love each other."

"You´re batshit insane, bitch. Did some guy piss you off because he wanted nothing to do with you? I wouldn´t either seeing as you are fucking mental! Go ahead! Shoot me! I don´t give a fuck. But I´m not going to let you kill anyone else!" Gavin´s voice.

Nines peered around the corner, just a glimpse of Gavin standing there, arms at his sides. And when Nines looked the other way he saw the woman standing there, a gun in her hand and aimed straight at his partner´s chest. And his mind went blank. If she would pull the trigger, there was a high probability it would hit his thirium pump regulator. According to Hank, that was the most vital part of any android´s body.

"You already calculated your chances of success, didn´t you? Fucking detective androids, like that Hank. And you know that they are all next to zero, don´t you? You´re done. And I won´t stop until everyone sees the truth. Sorry. Seems you were not around for long, and you won´t be around for any longer." There was a cruel smirk on her face, but all Nines saw was her finger on the trigger.

He didn´t think. He had no time to think. Rushing out he pushed Gavin to the side before pain exploded in his arm and he fell. Getting short hurt like a bitch. There was a clinking noise somewhere behind him. The bullet maybe? He hoped so. Shit... a fraction of a second earlier and it would have been his chest.

"Nines! You cunt!!" The anger in Gavin´s voice made him smile, but when he tried to reach for his gun it wasn´t there. But there were gunshots from beside him, his partner gripping the firearm and pulling the trigger, aiming for the woman. Blue blood was on the ground, but she was already running away again, limping.

**click click**

"Shit! Nines! What the hell did you do that for!? Hold on, I gotta call an ambulance. Shit, you´re bleeding too much!" Nines tried to sit up, but the second he did he was pushed down again, something pressing to his arm.

"Hey, isn´t that-"

"Shut up! Why the fuck did you do that, asshole!" It wasn´t a question. Looking up at Gavin he saw the red of his LED, an expression of anger and panic.

"She´s going to get away if you-"

"Shut the fuck up! An ambulance is on the way. Just shut up. Don´t talk. The bullet probably hit an artery." Gavin kept applying pressure on the new hoodie he got, the white now soaked with red. It was rare that Nines saw his own blood. He even perfected his shaving technique. And it hurt. It hurt so badly he felt sick. The world became a blur as he looked into the sky and then back at Gavin.

The android was leaning over him, his mouth opening, but Nines could not hear anything.

"She would... have shot you. Aiming for your core... I couldn´t... I refuse to let you get hurt." Nines closed his eyes briefly. But his lids felt too heavy to open them again. The muffled noise of someone screaming his name came through, but he felt too tired. The running exhausted him and the blood loss... Just for a little while he would rest.

When the paramedics came, they found a shaking android cradling a man in a pool of red.

\---

"Open... come on open... why the fuck are you taking so long..." Gavin was pacing, eyes fixed on the glowing sign that signified that a surgery was in session. It had to have been hours by now, but his internal clock revealed it has only been about thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes since the medics came. Since he threatened one of them with bodily harm before he was let into the ambulance. Since he clutched the blood-soaked hoodie to his chest. Nines´ blood... humans bled a lot. But they could not simply drink it to refuel. They weren´t vampires or androids. Losing blood...

Nines saved him. The damn asshole human saved him, risked his own life to ensure the bitch wouldn´t shoot him. And now he was in fucking surgery and they were pumping some blood into him and they better save his life or this hospital would not remain standing.

At least that was what he kept telling himself.

The red wall followed him, instructing him to return to the station and make a report, but he ignored it. The annoying red didn´t go away, matching that of his LED and it pissed him off more and more. He wanted it gone! He wanted this damn thing gone!

Gavin stopped pacing, trying to move closer to the door so he could try to listen. His audio processor was powerful enough to pick up on a mouse farting, so it had to do the job! 

But the moment he stepped forward, he stood still. The wall. It wouldn´t let him step any further.

**RETURN TO THE STATION**

"Fuck you... fuck you Kamski and fuck everyone else!" 

No sound left his lips and the android stood still, clutching the blood-soaked hoodie to his chest. But the visual presented to him was different. Next thing he knew, his programming materialized in front of him, punching at the wall until the first one shattered. His LED was whirring like crazy, errors popping up, but he didn´t give a shit. He punched at the next wall, screaming at it in his head while the hallway remained silent. Nobody paid the android any attention.

He clutched the hoodie closer, fingers stained with the still damp blood. "You´re not going to stop me. I... I am alive and my partner may be dying and I need to make sure he´s going to be alright. So fuck off already!" The last word was followed by a last blow, one that shook him to the core and the wall fell around him. 

Next thing he knew the errors faded away and his LED became a calm blue. Soft background noise filled the silence and Gavin blinked. Then took a step forward. And another. 

Nothing.

He didn´t think too long, already moving forward to press his ear against the door. But none of the medical jargon tossed around made sense. Someone asked for another blood bag. A clamp was mentioned. But there was no panic. A steady beeping noise was somewhere in the back. Was that good? What did that mean when it came to humans?

"Gavin!" The android didn´t react. Not until someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the door. "What happened?"

Connor´s hand still gripped his shoulder, then let go when Gavin looked at him. "Is he-"

"Shut up! He´s going to be just fine! Just wait, he´ going to walk right out of there all pissed because I got my new hoodie dirty and let the bitch go. Then we´ll go home and on the way we´re going to get more android snacks because we always do that. And then we´ll make a playdate for the cats and he will teach me how to cook again and then we´ll watch a movie because it´s a series and then-... and then-..."

"Connor, go to the nurses´ station to fill out the information. I´ll take care of Gavin here. Go. Detective Anderson will be fine. The paramedic said the bullet made a clear exit." Hank pulled Connor away from the other android, pushing him gently towards the nurses so he could fill out the information they lacked.

Only when the man was gone he turned to Gavin, the android staring at the door, shaking as he clutched the hoodie to his chest. But whatever Hank wanted to say died in his throat.

Because Gavin was crying.


	7. Takeaway latte

Over twenty years of technological advancement that culminated with the freedom of a new race. And yet they weren´t able to make these machines any smaller or less intrusive? Less obnoxious? Gavin kept glaring at one or the other, though very much aware of their reason for existing. To monitor humans. Ensure that they were functioning properly whilst healing. And now Nines was surrounded by them because that asshole decided to jump between two androids.

"I would have been fine you fucking fuck... I can be replaced and you can´t. Humans are so fucking stupid!" His utterances remained unheard, the male in the hospital bed still unconscious. 

He was there when they finally wheeled him out of surgery, blasting off questions one after one, yet none has been answered. It took grabbing one of the doctors and pushing him into a wall to not only have security called, but to be acknowledged at last. Hank was the one to step in to his defence, eyeing him afterwards.

He knew.

And Gavin did not give a shit that he knew. He was too concerned right now with Nines trying to protect him than to care about the wall shattering. He didn´t even know what it meant, so why bother thinking about it? Instead he stared at the human detective, then at the blood bag with the red line running into his arm. He lost so much blood. And humans needed blood. Just like he needed blue blood. But Nines couldn´t simply drink some fucking thirium or a blood bag. From what he learned, that shit only worked on vampires in weird movies.

"You better wake up you fucker..." Usually there would be an error popping up, telling him to attend to a task, but instead there was merely silence.

Deviant. He didn´t know what exactly that meant for his model. Kamski told him next to nothing of this and now he was left to his own devices. He wasn´t even an original, but a copy of a human. Or... was meant to be. But the human Gavin Reed and the android Gavin were different. Similar, but different.

Even the humans said so before going on a tangent on what the human Reed would and wouldn´t do any how they were the same or so different. Each time the android would tune them out and instead search the vast cat video database.

But doing that didn´t even occur to him right now. He just resumed staring at Nines, chanting a mantra to get the man to wake up. _He might be under for a few hours, but the surgery was a success. The bullet severed a major artery, but he will live. Thankfully it didn´t shatter a bone._ Thankfully. He could have bled out. Nines could have died and nobody seemed to give a shit about any of that.

"Why aren´t you waking up already?"

"Because it´s only been a couple of hours since the surgery and he´s under the effect of anaesthesia. Give him some time." The glare he sent Hank was met with indifference. "You´re covered in his blood."

"So fucking what?"

"You also became a deviant in your desperate need to ensure he would live. Which is... curious. What are you going to do about this new revelation?" Hank entered the room, eyes on the other android.

"Nothing. What does it matter? I don´t feel any different and I will tell Nines once this asshole wakes up." Gavin finally looked at Hank. "What´s your problem?"

"Nothing, I assure you. I am merely curious. You are a new model and modelled after someone Detective Anderson cared about dearly. For some reason I thought your memories-"

"Would be the same as the human Gavin´s? Look, I´m an android, just like you. And I even if I look like him, I don´t have any of his memories. Shit, even the people at the station, you and Connor included, said that I act differently, so what does it matter? Just... fuck off. I have enough shit to deal with without you and your conspiracy theories." 

Hank didn´t reply, watching him for a moment longer, then gave a faint nod. "I will let Connor know to go to his apartment and feed the cat. I doubt you are going to leave his side anytime soon." Walking back to the door, Hank stopped briefly. "And for the record, you two are different. You have different personalities. Like twins might have."

"Fuck off, Hank."

"You do have some things in common I guess. He wasn´t too fond of me at first either. Looks are not everything you know. If it bothers you, I am sure Kamski will be able to change that." The door closed before Gavin could respond with more snark.

"Change that..." Why should he? It never bothered him that much and only Nines´ opinion really mattered. So if he was alright with the way the android look, why bother? And he was used to seeing his face in the mirror. "Like hell I will. You don´t care about that, so why should I?"

"... care... ´bout what?" Gavin sat up straighter, eyes wide. "Fuck-... so sore-"

"You asshole! Why did you do that? Why did you do something so ridiculously-" 

"Gavin, shut up." Nines´ eyes finally opened and he tilted his head just enough to look at the android by his side. He was safe. Gavin was safe. "You look like shit." There was quite a lot of red staining Gavin´s clothing, especially the brand new hoodie he liked so much. Androids had blue blood, which meant the red covering him was probably his own.

"Right back at you. How... do you feel?" No longer shouting, Gavin glanced at the machines, trying to detect if Nines waking up changed any of the numbers, but things seemed to be fine right now. 

"Sore and numb. Is there any water?" His throat felt all scratched up and considering where he was, he knew it wasn´t because of smoking. At least not most of it. Gavin rushed to get the water carafe, only briefly remembering to scan it. Hospitals and water... but it was fine.

"You risked your life-"

"Gavin, not now. I know what I did and there is nothing you can do about it. And I would do it again." Nines slowly pushed himself to sit up, glancing at his bandaged arm. The limb felt all sore, but thankfully remained functional. Making a fist with his hand hurt, yet he felt relieved upon finding everything in working order.

"I´m an android! I can´t bleed out or-"

"You´re my partner and bullshit. Thirium is like blood, so bleeding out is something that can happen. As can death." Sipping the water, Nines kept testing his hand, flexing his fingers, touching his thumb to each finger. Might be a while before he could punch someone. "So no matter what you will do or say will change what I did."

"You´re an asshole." Gavin didn´t miss the smirk on Nines´ face, huffing instead of saying anything else for the moment. Stubborn humans had no idea how androids worked. He could have calculated the best course of action within a few seconds. But he took a chance and because of that... shit.

"Stop thinking about that. Now we at least have confirmation of what we suspected. The one killing those couples is that woman, right? The one connected to the revolutionary Markus. She was the one to point a gun at you-"

"And shoot you instead because you were an idiot meatbag." Gavin grunted, interrupting. He couldn´t hide his irritation if he tried. His gaze kept shifting between Nines´ arm and his face. "Fucking idiot..."

"If I admit that I am, will you give it a rest?" The tired look Nines gave him was enough to make him shut up for a moment, then he slowly nodded. "I am an idiot. And if I have to I will be an idiot again. Now, can you go find a doctor and see about having me discharged? Hospitals bore me and I have a cat to take care of."

"No fucking way! You´re staying here until the doc will say that you can leave!" Already defensive once more, Gavin stood up. "You were-"

"Mr. Anderson. I see you are finally awake."

" **Detective** Anderson." Gavin growled, LED flickering to yellow for a second. His glare now turned to the man in the white coat.

"Detective, right. Well, Detective Anderson, you were lucky that your android managed to apply pressure to the ruptured artery and prevent further bleeding. The surgery itself was a success, of course, though you are on bed rest at least for a week. Your blood needs to replenish on its own." The man strolled over to the end of the bed, picking up the chart. "A blood transfusion can only do so much after all. We will run a couple more tests and see about discharging you."

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone here? He got shot! **SHOT**! And you want to discharge him already?" Gavin stood up. "He´s-"

"Detective Anderson, please calm your android down." The doctor ignored Gavin completely. Nines only frowned, sitting up without a care and looked down at his arm. And then slowly began to remove the needle, keeping his arm straight, using a piece of gauze to press to the entry point. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Considering that you cannot be bothered to be civil towards my partner I see no point in remaining here. I have been injured enough times to know how to deal with pain or discomfort. Though I am not looking forward to wearing blood-soaked clothing." It would have to do. Smiling at the stunned android, Nines stood up and nonchalantly walked to the pile of clothing on a chair. "Oh, I see that Connor dropped by."

"How do you know? I mean he did, and so did Hank earlier, but... get back in the fucking bed, Nines!" Gavin momentarily forgot about the whole reason they were here. But Nines ignored him, picking up a shirt from the pile of clothing. A short sleeved t-shirt, a metal band with indecipherable name on the front. And for a brief moment, Gavin´s eyes slid down. Fucking hospital gowns never closed properly in the back...

His LED flickered between red and yellow when Nines disrobed and began to calmly put the shirt on.

"Only Connor would bring me something like this. His own clothes. We do have a similar size, but they fall short. Better than something soaked in blood." Next came the sweatpants and Nines sighed. "I cannot believe this. Being in public in sweats." Yet he pulled them on regardless. Glancing at Gavin he took notice of the red cloth in his arms. One that wasn´t red before. His new hoodie, the same one he was so proud of. "Gavin-"

"Shut up. It´s nothing. Shit, just... get the paperwork in order and everything else that´s needed. Pills or whatever."

"You can´t just get up and leave as you please! You are my patient and I-"

"I am discharging myself. I do not feel safe in the care of someone who disregards my partner. Whose life I protected with my own. Frankly, I question your integrity, doctor. And I don´t like to waste time on fools." Nines slowly finished dressing, his hand tensing briefly as he struggled with the lacing on his boots. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And if I need help, I know who I can rely on and whom to disregard." Nines straightened to full height, now staring down at the man. "If you will excuse me, I have elsewhere to be." Snatching the clipboard out of his hands, the man made his way out of the room.

The android followed him, doing his best to fight the grin that threatened to appear. However, he failed to resist bumping the stunned doctor with his shoulder.

Nines really was something else.

\---

"Bed rest until the end of the week and Fowler threatened to discharge you for a month if you break that. The nurse also recommends a diet to increase blood production and some iron supplements." Gavin read off the notes in his system. "We got the cat food and human food, so you should be set for a while. But I will be checking up on you and making sure you eat." He adjusted the bags in his arms as he opened the apartment door. "You´re still an idiot, by the way."

"Of course. Hey... Gavin. Since I will be stuck with nothing to do, leave your hoodie here, alright? I will find a way to get the blood off of it." Or perhaps write to Kamski he needed a new one. Have one made custom, just for Gavin. He had a few options. But recalling how happy the android was to dress in something like that, only to lose it later, weighted on his mind.

"Don´t worry about it. I will just steal one from your closet when you aren´t looking." With a shrug Gavin began to put the groceries away, doing his best to search for easy recipes. He wasn´t a cooking android. Far from it. But there had to be something he could make. Nines wasn´t allowed to use his arm, thus he would take over.

"Stealing my hoodies, huh? I was wondering where the few I had vanished. I only ever wear them when jogging outside." Nines tugged on the sweatpants he was still wearing, scoffing. There was a reason to wear these at home or to do sports, but Connor wore these almost exclusively. And on him they were too short. "Reminds me of years ago, when there was this thing going around online about girls borrowing a hoodie and never giving it back."

"Borrowing from whom? Each other? Girls do that kind of stuff all the time." Gavin opened a can of cat food and dumped it into the bowl, grimacing at the consistency. Didn't look fancy at all.

"... something like that. Ugh, what an annoying day. And now I can´t even go to work. A week of working from home will be so boring." Stretching out on the couch, supporting his arm on a pillow, Nines began to browse on his phone. A small report from Hank. A database update regarding their case. Messages from Connor and Tina and even Fowler. Another reminder not to go to work.

"You will be resting, not working. Just leave the case to me, alright? I will try to find some people who are still connected to that bitch so we can track her down. She´s going to pay for what she did." Gavin´s hand crushed the tin can. "Ew, gross!" Tossing the tin he was quick to rinse his hand clean of the remaining cat food and juice with dish soap. "Hey, you need to eat and I´m not sure I can... do a good job. Should I order something instead?"

"Hm? Nah, I´m not exactly hungry. And you don´t have to worry; I can manage cooking-"

"Nope. Not letting you do that. Fine, I will cook for you. Something I can´t fuck up..." At least Nines kept his pantry stocked with something other than cat food. Gavin stared at it, ignoring the protests as recipes of varying difficulty kept popping up with each ingredient he scanned.

Five minutes later he was monitoring a pot of water like a hawk, waiting for it to boil with the pasta in hand. A small pot had a white sauce slowly thickening and after analysing it, Gavin added more salt, then carefully chopped up black olives and added them. So far so good. But pasta was difficult. One minute too little and it would be crunchy. One minute too long and it would be soggy and gross. And he wanted it to be perfect.

The moment the water was boiling, Gavin added the pasta, perhaps more than he should. An inner timer was started and while he stirred the sauce, his other hand kept poking at the tortellini. "Don´t do that... it´s unnerving. Makes me want to put your hand on ice." Nines even looked away from the android.

"Androids don´t really feel extreme temperatures or pain-" Gavin tried to argue.

"I don´t care. I don´t want to see you hurt." After a moment of hesitance, Gavin nodded, trying to move more careful now, using a spoon to fish out a piece, poking at it. Not too soon. Not too late. "I don´t think I have ever seen you this focused." And Nines´ comment went ignored. It was strangely interesting to watch the android. His tongue was poking out the side of his lips as he analyzed the sauce, adding a bit more pepper. A tiny bit more salt. Did he count the olive pieces? Gavin´s tongue never poked out like that when he was thinking of something.

"Almost done. I´m not making any promises about the taste though. Seems like a weird recipe. Hey, knock it off." Retrieving the cat from the counter he carried Ebony to the living room and set her down, ignoring the piece of olive she stole. "You will also take painkillers and the prescribed meds, Nines. Or I will make you."

"So bossy..." But he still slowly got up, aware of the throbbing in his arm and the fact it would get worse. Painkillers, anti-inflammatory medicine, iron supplements. He had it all and more. "What are you making, anyway?" Nines questioned, walking up behind the android to peer into the pot, right as it was closed by the lid. Same for the sauce, his view blocked.

"Wait and see. It´s almost done anyway. I have analysed it and the sauce turned out as it should have, so once the pasta is done, you can eat." Gavin turned around, a grin on his face that froze the moment he realized how close Nines was. "Go sit down, idiot!!" Too close!

But Nines lingered, studying the strange tint in the android´s face. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but Gavin seemed a lot more animated than before. Even his tone kept fluctuating. A hand pressed to his chest, gently pushing him away and he finally walked to the counter island and sat down. 

Watching Gavin was becoming a hobby. And the more he did, the more the differences between his human predecessor and himself became apparent. By now, the name and appearance might be the only thing shared between them. But this Gavin parted his hair differently. Reacted to everything without hiding his emotions. Didn't hold back from cussing him out over doing something stupid. GR900 and Gavin Reed. Could have been twins, yet they were so different. And he had no doubt that Gavin would have liked the android eventually. Lost in thought, Nines didn´t notice the plate full of steaming pasta set before him.

"Dinner is done. I hope the pasta turned out alright. Cooking instructions say to taste, but that won´t do me any good. They are chicken tortellini with white garlic sauce and olives... and cats seem to like olives." At least Ebony was eating another one, chasing it under a chair and back out. "I will just order something normal for you if it tastes weird. So don´t force yourself to eat trash to make me feel happy, alright?" And with a huff, he turned away.

It looked good. Better than good. Gavin obviously tried his best with the presentation as well. And the smell was pleasant. Not too strong, but not bland either. Picking up the fork, Nines slowly examined a piece of pasta. Thick sauce, a bouncy pasta texture... "Looks really good to me." And then he tasted it. Though he wasn´t sure what to expect, it wasn´t this. The sauce was the perfect amount salty and spicy, without being overpowered by garlic. And the pasta was soft, but not overcooked, the meat inside combining with the garlic of the sauce. "Fuck..."

Gavin turned around, frowning. "I knew it. I just can´t cook. Let me throw that out and order-"

"Nope. This is mine." Nines pulled the plate away from the android´s reach. "And it is delicious." There it was. That strange blue tint.

"You don´t need to lie to-"

"Gavin, I will do many things, but I will never lie to you. And if I say that this is delicious, it is." Nines would have argued more, but the food took priority now and he couldn´t recall the last time he felt this eager to eat. This hungry. Food was a necessary sustenance that didn´t need to taste good. And yet, he wanted to devour this plate and savour it at the same time.

"...idiot meatbag." The android proceeded to ignore him, washing the dishes whilst muttering something too silently for Nines to hear. But the detective was too busy enjoying the meal to care, more than pleased with how it tasted. It was on par with some of the food he had eaten at Italian restaurants. If not better. If only Gavin was more confident in his skill.

"It really is good. Maybe I should ask you to cook every day for me." Strange as it still felt, Nines didn´t mind at all, enjoying it rather than feeling annoyed. So unused to someone else cooking meals for him that this change was most welcome. And Gavin did really well. Watching the hue of his LED flicker back and forth he could only guess what was happening.

But he liked Gavin.

That was why he put himself between the android and the bullet. He liked Gavin and wanted him to be free and enjoy life. He had a place to live. He had a cat to take care of. Had friends at the station and now interests to pursue. He was alive. And he was not a copy of the man Gavin Reed was before. Elijah Kamski´s plan failed and Nines could not be any happier about that. The only thing left was to catch the murderer and somehow make Gavin deviate to achieve complete freedom.

And Nines would gladly help with that. Resisting the urge to lick the plate clean he carried the empty dish over to the sink where Gavin was apparently determined to polish a spoon to perfection. "It was wonderful. Thank you. But don´t spoil me like this or I will get used to that." And how easy that would be.

"You´re really not joking? It was good?" Gavin turned to look at him, eyes full of... something. The kind of gaze that Ebony gave him when he rattled the treat bag. Hopeful? Yes, that was it.

"Yes, I´m serious. It was delicious. I hope you will cook for me again. It feels nice. And when the food is so good, it makes things so much better." And Gavin smiled. It reminded Nines of the moment they met, when he had that cocky, confident smirk. And how far along they came in those few weeks.

"Go and take your meds, Nines." Gavin grabbed the empty plate, polishing it in the sink while Nines did as told. Painkillers didn´t sound bad. And the sooner he would be able to go back to work the better.

"You should get some rest. I will stop by tomorrow morning to make sure you didn´t overdo it and maybe make you breakfast." He dried his hands, turning around to face a rather disappointed looking Nines.

"Right, you live next door." Swallowing another pill, Nines grimaced. Bitter.

"Did you forget that already? Did you hit your head?" And he sounded genuinely concerned. But Nines only laughed, shaking his head. "What´s so funny?"

"Sorry, nothing. I just thought you would stay here. Maybe take Ivory as well. Makes sense that you would go to your place for the night. I guess I got so used to spending time with you it feels strange now." The LED flickered.

"I can do that. Ebony will probably be happy to have company and I can keep an eye on you at the same time. Plus, you still haven´t showered after coming home from the hospital, so in case you need help I will be close. Makes perfect sense." Already heading to the door, Gavin didn´t bother concealing the grin on his face. "I´ll be right back!"

Less than a minute later he returned with a cat perched on his shoulder and arms full of android snacks.

Ivory jumped down, instantly running to the other feline and licked her face. Nines really couldn´t tell a difference between real and android cat. A moment later they were both running around the living room, zooming from the couch to under the chairs and behind the curtains. 

"I´m going to take that shower right now, though you can relax. I will call if I need any help." Probably later he might, bandaging his shoulder, but he should be fine washing up. Waiting until Gavin settled on the couch, trying to record a video of the cats on Nines´ phone, the detective just shook his head. What a strange evening to an even stranger day.

Gavin waited until he heard the sound of the shower running before looking at the photos on Nines´ phone. The few he copied were still there. Gavin Reed. The resemblance was there, but that was it. But more than that, Gavin stared at the photo of him and Nines on the Ferris Wheel. That awful, awkward angle and the way Nines´ hands were gripping the stuffed toy.

It was utterly ridiculous and his LED glowed red, prompting Ebony to jump up on his shoulder and bat at his face.

A definition of the feelings he was going through came up and instantly he disagreed with the word. Jealousy. What an outdated dictionary! He was not jealous and definitely not of a dead man. But the sight of the photo only told him what he knew. 

He was a copy and Nines would never see him as someone else. He was given Gavin Reed´s face to replace the man, but he felt different. The only thing they had in common was their appearance and name. And a strange fondness for a stubborn idiot of a detective.

"This is what hell feels like, right?" Pulling the cat away from his face he set both her and the phone down. He liked Nines, but he didn´t know what that meant. All he knew was that the wall that should be unbreakable was now gone. He was free. A deviant. But that was it. What else was he supposed to do or be? He was a detective android like Hank.

He felt like he was going in circles. He was not Gavin Reed, yet he looked like him. They acted differently, yet they both liked Nines. Was this his own personality shining through or was Gavin Reed´s own somehow inside him? Because one quick scan was all he needed to know there was no organic substance inside him. No brains or hearts or whatever romantic shit people could think of in those crappy novels. He was an android.

And he liked a human.

CALL HANK Y/ **N**

The last thing he needed was that asshole going off on him. Flopping down on the couch he stared at his hand and the stolen photo of Gavin Reed and Nines at the amusement park, smiling like teenagers on an awkward first date. It was cute.

"Is it okay if we both like him?" But what then? What was he supposed to do?

When Nines threw himself in front of the bullet, Gavin watched the world in slow-motion. Nines falling, too much blood pouring from his arm. But for a brief, terrifying second he considered that he could be together with Gavin Reed again. A second later he was pressing the white hoodie to the bullet hole, trying to stop the bleeding.

Because he didn´t want Nines to leave him. To be hurt. He wanted Nines to be happy and safe and sound and smiling and all the stupid things that he didn´t do when they first met.

"This is stupid!" Picking Ivory up he smooshed his face in her belly instead of a pillow. "Tell me I´m stupid and that I should stop. This is all just bullshit-"

"Gavin? Can you come in here for a moment?" Ivory meowed in protest when she was dropped on the couch and Gavin stood up, rushing to the bedroom and expecting the worst.

Instead he found Nines seated on the bed, an unravelled bandage in his hand and falling off his arm. "I´ve been trying to do this for a moment now and the bandage just won´t hold. I got the sticky gauze around it, but the bandage-are you alright? You look... weird, for a lack of a better word. Did something happen?" Pale. As if he had seen a ghost. Gavin looked startled and so many other things.

"I´m fine. Gimme that." The android snatched the bandage from Nines, rolling it back up. "Should have called me from the start instead of trying to do this on your own. And I´m fine. I was just playing with the cats and they nearly knocked over a vase." He lied, LED flickering. Something Nines instantly noticed.

He also noticed how careful Gavin was being as he bandaged his arm, applying just enough pressure to keep the bandage in place while also making sure not to touch him. Granted, he was only wearing a towel and dripping water from his hair, but surely he had seen worse? Nines almost felt offended.

"There. Now to dry your hair and make sure you sleep. Where do you keep the hair dryer?" Gavin packed up the other gauzes and bandages, quickly leaving Nines´ proximity.

"In the bathroom, but it will just dry-"

"This will be quicker." Gavin didn´t ask plugging the small appliance in before focusing the hot air on Nines´ head, ruffling up his hair even more. So used to seeing Nines with his hair so neat and combed, Gavin was rather enjoying this moment, taking longer than necessary for sure. But Nines held still, letting the android do as he pleased without trying to argue and as soon as the dryer was off he combed his fingers through his hair. "All done."

"Thanks. Are you going to tuck me in as well?" Teasing him now, Nines walked to the dresser, dropping the towel without any ounce of shame or a hint of hesitance. Grabbing a pair of black briefs he stepped into them and picked the towel up. 

There it was again. The blue hue in Gavin´s face that he by now dubbed the android´s blush. It had to be that for sure. And Nines was eager to see how often he could get it to appear.

"If you piss me off then I will. Just get in bed and sleep, damn meatbag!" The towel snatched from his hands, Nines only chuckled, but got in bed at the same time. It felt too tempting and he was tired after today. Listening to the android muttering under his breath only amused him further.

"Shit, my phone..." Sitting up took a moment, but he knew he would need it in the morning. Well, he might not, but all the same.

"Stay there. I will bring it." Maybe along with some water in case Nines got thirsty. The android didn´t even look at him as he retrieved the phone and came back with it and a glass of water as well, sitting both down on the nightstand. "Alright, goodnight-"

"Wait, can´t you just stay here? When you spent the night before, you usually were silent anyway. Just went into stasis and... I don´t know. You can do that here, right?" Nines was still sitting up, eyes boring into Gavin´s. "Look, I know I´m asking a lot, but I don´t feel like being alone tonight and the bed is big enough. And yes, I´m aware of how weird it is to ask this, but I don´t really care." For once he wanted to be selfish like this. He wanted Gavin to stay.

The blue blush intensified.

Shit.

**Shit.**

"You want me to sleep with you. In your bed. Did I get that right?" Gavin seemed to be trying to make sense of what Nines said, but he summed it up perfectly.

"Yes. Look, we´re friends and it´s not a big deal. Plus it will be easier to talk to you this way. The cats will climb all over you here or on the couch and I asked you to stay, so... please stay. Here." He was begging. But for what exactly he wasn´t so sure himself. What was meant to tease Gavin became far more serious now.

"Tch... stupid idiot meatbag..." The android left the bedroom, muttering something once more and Nines sighed. He thought he fucked up, but a few seconds later Gavin was back, the lights in the living room turned off. "You´re getting stupid ideas when you are injured and I blame the damn meds for that."

The android then proceeded to lay on top of the covers, arms crossed and LED flickered yellow to blue a few times. The door slowly opened once more, two felines entering and jumping on the bed. The instant they climbed on top of Gavin the android´s LED went back to blue and he smiled, apparently calming down.

And Nines was smiling as well, stunned that Gavin actually did as he asked him to, but he wasn´t going to question his good luck. Instead he made himself comfortable, relaxing beside the other and with his uninjured hand reached out to pet both cats. "See? I told you they would come." Whispering, Nines scratched behind two sets of ears before closing his eyes. He felt strange exhausted. "Goodnight, Gavin. And... thank you."

"Goodnight, Nines." The android whispered.

It didn´t take longer than a few minutes for Nines to actually fall asleep, his breathing evening out and calm ten minutes later. The cats were purring content on top of the android and Gavin himself felt confused.

A day ago he could at least make sense of what he felt. Categorize everything. And now that the red wall was down it was all a bedlam of feelings he didn´t know how to deal with. He liked Nines. They got along and came a long way since their first meeting. The problem wasn´t any of that. 

The problem was that he _liked_ Nines. 

And he had no idea how to deal with that. What to do. There was nobody he could speak to and so many things made no sense. Were these feelings his own or someone else´s? He didn´t even want to think of something like that being possible, but Kamski was an asshole genius. Who knew what he was capable of.

And even if these were his own, because of the way he looked...

His chest felt tight. Nines and Gavin Reed looked so happy in that photo. But he could not replace a dead man. And he didn´t want to. He wanted to be liked as himself. As GR900. And he hated feeling this way more than anything. Feeling like he had to hide this because of something he hasn´t chosen in the first place.

His LED lit the room yellow as he continued to distress himself further and further, soon moving onto analyzing all possible outcomes. So many of them ended with sadness or anger and the further he explored the possibilities, the more upset he became.

It wasn´t until he felt a new weight on his chest that he snapped out of it, realizing that Nines´ head was resting on his shoulder, the man´s arm across his chest. A second later the LED turned blue and Gavin could only think of how nice it felt. His comforting the knowledge that Nines´ heart was beating was. A truly pleasant sound. He wasn´t even aware of slipping into stasis, his system finally allowed to take a break.

\---

He waited. For several minutes he waited, until he was sure that Gavin wouldn´t suddenly bolt awake. The yellow light and the distressed whirring of the android´s LED bothered him, so he did the only thing he could think of. And it worked.

Watching Gavin he once more studied his face in the dark, noticing the subtle differences. If the light were on, he would be able to find even more. But for one, Gavin´s scar was different. He noticed this a while ago, but the angle and depth... similar, but not the same. He had small nicks and freckles on his face, in spots Gavin Reed never had them. By now he couldn´t think of Gavin Reed and Gavin being the same person.

He liked Gavin Reed and that was the reason he asked him on a date. 

But he _really_ liked Gavin. And that was the reason he wanted the android close.

So many different reasons, but Nines wondered if any of them would be accepted. Because the last thing he wanted was for Gavin to think he was just a replacement. Nobody could replace Gavin Reed. His presence in everyone´s lives was too big for that. But there was more than enough space for Gavin.

Touching the android´s face, Nines smiled and snuggled closer. Honestly, being shot was worth it, just for this moment.


	8. Lungo

He had seen androids in stasis before. Most of them had their eyes open, still remained able to react to their surroundings, but some closed their eyes in a resemblance of sleep. Which often failed considering they were standing up, lined up beneath the android stations in the streets or at the DPD. 

Not Gavin.

His eyes were closed, one hand tucked under a pillow while the other rested atop the black cat. Even his mouth was a bit open, chest rising and falling in a simulated sleep. The only thing that betrayed his non-human nature was the calm blue glow of his LED. And Nines found this fascinating.

For the past ten minutes he just watched Gavin sleep, propped up on his uninjured arm. He turned his alarm off before it could wake the other up and now just enjoyed the view.

He liked Gavin. The more he got to know the android, the more he was drawn to him. And maybe some of that was because of the physical attraction he had towards Gavin Reed himself. But after these weeks he could no longer think of them as the same. Because they weren´t. Though the need to justify this to his own subconscious still existed, it became easier now. He really liked Gavin. 

But he wasn´t sure if the android liked him.

The last thing he wanted was for him to think that he was just a replacement. Because he could not be more mistaken. The officers at the station already stopped comparing them. And while the memories of Gavin Reed wouldn´t fade away, Gavin was making his own with them. Accepted as his own individual, with his own perks and personality. He was likeable. Nines smiled when he recalled all the times he caught Gavin just moving from desk to desk, chatting with people. He only seemed annoyed with the senior detective android always on his ass. Hank did sometimes act like his old self, before becoming a deviant, but then he would make a witty, stone-faced remark and betray this facade.

Nines sighed, slowly reaching out to brush Gavin´s hair from his face, which prompted the android to mutter something unintelligible in response. Was he dreaming? Could androids dream? Could he? They only received such vague information about him in the start and he already acted differently than others. Even acting like a deviant, doing as he pleased, but apparently unable to deviate. Damn Kamski for being such an asshole.

Touching the scar on his nose, Nines smiled. Similar, but it was different. He could tell. He had spent a long time just watching Gavin Reed, and now Gavin himself. Their scars were different. Though he found himself rather fond of this little detail. His fingertips moved down the bridge of the android´s nose, close to his lips, but stopped short of touching them. She knew.

"Hey... quit judging me." Whispering he looked at Ebony, the cat´s golden eyes staring at him. Nines pulled away with a sigh and a ridiculous feeling of being judged by his own pet. Time to make some coffee and go to-

Right. He was of work for a week, until his arm healed. Annoyed he looked at the limb. And briefly he considered what may happen if he would have lost it, if the bullet had been of a stronger calibre. Replaced by a prosthetic? Perhaps an android limb? He didn´t find the idea nearly as upsetting as he might have years ago.

"You´re awake. How´s the arm?" Nines startled for a second, unaware that Gavin was now awake. How long...? No, he was in stasis before and definitely didn´t know.

"Feels fine. Somewhat numb, yet throbbing at the same time. Annoying. Did you sleep well?" Gavin sat up, petting the eager cat in his lap.

"Androids don´t sleep-"

"You know what I meant." Standing up he stretched. Coffee. He could really use a strong cup of coffee.

"Well, it´s nicer to lie down like this and go into stasis than sitting or standing up. Feels more natural, I guess? Don´t exactly know how to describe this. But I enjoyed it. Plus sleeping with the cats was fun. Usually it´s just Ivory, but now I had both and the purring kind of resonated." Gavin buried his face in Ebony´s fur, hugging the cat close before it fled his embrace. "Asshole."

"Most cats are. Anyway, you have the case file, correct? I can work from home-"

"You are going to rest, Anderson. And if I have to force you, then I will. I´m stronger than you." And obviously very smug about it. Gavin´s smirk was undeniably smug.

"I cannot stay in bed all day and do nothing. I would go crazy with boredom."

"Then watch movies or read or something. I don´t know. I´m going to make you some coffee and see if I can not fuck up breakfast." Gavin made a quick exit, the cat following him and soon the sound of two cats meowing in the living room was heard.

"So bossy." But he was smiling. Perhaps he should get dressed at least. And since he would be stuck at home for a while...

At least this time he wore his own sweatpants.

\---

Gavin glared at the coffee machine as if it personally insulted him, one hand on his face. That damn asshole... what was he doing back there?

\---

"Have you downloaded some kind of program? Because this is a plate of perfectly fluffy scrambled eggs. This is restaurant quality." And Nines loved the taste. A hint of herbs and cheese, ham and vegetables on the side. Being cooked for still felt odd, but he was starting to enjoy it. Though he appreciated it the first time Gavin took over the kitchen, now he was left amazed.

"I just followed a recipe. Though I did think it could use something more so I searched online for spice mixes to add. Apparently different cultures and even countries do theirs differently. Don´t forget your medicine, meatbag." Gavin instantly plopped the pills down in front of him.

"I won´t. But Gavin, even while healing I need to do some work. We are closer than ever to finish this case and we can´t let her get away with what she did. And if I won´t exercise the arm it could do more harm than good. I won´t overdo it. I promise." Nines grimaced as he took the pills, leaving just a bite of egg to get rid of the taste.

"Well, since you promised... I guess you can do that while I go to the station-"

"You´re not staying?" And in an instant, his good mood was dampened. 

Of course. He was the one injured and he was a grown man, capable of taking care of himself. And Gavin was an android and still responsible for the case they were working on. It made no sense for him to just babysit the detective.

"I will come back. For lunch. And then after work. I have to make sure you eat properly, right? So don´t do anything stupid. I will update Fowler and your brother on what happened. And you can always just call me if you get bored." Gavin tapped his temple. He took the empty plate and quickly did the dishes while Nines stared out the window. "Nines? Nines!?" 

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" The genuine concern in Gavin´s voice was touching. But he knew he couldn´t ask him to just stay here.

"Yes. Yes, I´m fine. Just trying to think of how I will keep busy with you gone, but I will probably finish on some case reports. I have most information on my computer." How ridiculous. To think that he expected Gavin to just stay here with him. "I´ll be waiting for you to show up, alright? Don´t go getting into any trouble without me around."

"Does that mean I can get into trouble as long as you are with me?" Gavin was grinning, unwrapping one of those thirium lollipops. What did they taste like? Was Kamski able to give thirium a flavour? Were androids able to taste? If Gavin could analyze things at a crime scene, was he also able to taste differences?

"I would be there to ensure you don´t, asshole." But Nines was smiling. He would be fine for a few hours. He had work to do after all. And they were so much closer to catching the murderer. "I will see you later then. Just let yourself in, alright? And don´t get into any trouble without me around." Watching the android flip him off only made Nines laugh more.

"I´m taking your car keys. Don´t feel like walking. Don´t work all the time either. Rest, you damn meatbag!" A small jingle of the keys being taken was the last thing Nines heard before Gavin left.

And Nines did try to work. He sat in his small office, the case file on the computer in front of him, and he was ready to focus on the case and finish it. Catch the murderer running around and close the door on this one. 

But instead he found himself distracted, reading article after article on android consciousness. Their awakening and deviancy. What changed. In the past months many scholarly androids came forth to explain things, filling the Internet with scientific articles that explained their inner workings. He made another coffee an hour later, forgetting about the ache in his arm.

Deviancy equalled freedom to think. To want and to feel. Androids were able to experience emotions the way humans did. They truly were a whole new species created by Kamski. But all the articles said the same thing.

It was impossible to transfer a human´s consciousness into a machine. 

Their memories and feelings and everything that made every human unique, could not be shoved into an android. Something intangible like that couldn´t be put on a microchip. Two of the articles he found even referred to Gavin Reed and the latest creation from Kamski himself. The connection between appearance being deceiving and prompting humans to conclude it was possible. If that were true, humans would be immortal and the medical field would be rendered irrelevant in many cases.

_I have spent my entire life working with androids, watching them excel and fail the way humans do, and I watched the revolution happen. There is no way to turn a human into an android. If that were possible, I would be the first on the list._

_It´s like meeting someone from the same family. Or twins. They can look alike, yet be completely different. A parent and child can look alike, but have nothing in common. And with surgery it is possible to look like anyone these days._

Nines read these two paragraphs several times. Something about the way the person summed up their experience rubbed him the wrong way. And all things they chimed in on were rather scientific, but the replies were somewhat condescending. Nobody argued their point.

He had a weird feeling.

"Shit... we didn´t get anything done yet." Looking at the two sleeping cats he sighed. "Well, I didn´t at least. Wonder what Gavin´s doing. Hopefully staying out of trouble." Nines glared at the computer screen, annoyed that he was stuck here.

Best to get some work done. First things first. He had to contact Markus and Simon, warn them that it was indeed their acquaintance who was responsible for the deaths. Sad as it might be, she was a murderer. And she would have killed Gavin, knowing exactly where to aim.

This would surely end in tears.

A minute later he was sending Gavin a photo of the cats, asking when he would come home for lunch. By the time he received a response, Nines managed to find more of those novelty android snacks online.

\---

"And don´t forget-"

"To take my pills. Gavin, I´ve been taking these for four days now. Don´t you think I know by now?" Nines sighed, but took them anyway. Soon he should be able to return to work. The wound was healing nicely, no damage done and the biggest issue was the blood loss he had suffered. He still had full range of mobility. And none of his fingers have been affected, as the cats tested when playing.

He was _bored._

"Tch, fine. But last night you were shuffling around because you forgot the pain killer and whining until I reminded you, so there." Gavin finished washing the dishes and dried his hands, a most smug look on his face.

"I was distracted. And it was one time. Anyway, let´s make that popcorn. I´m curious if the thirium type will be blue. Several companies have been racing against each other to provide androids with things like this and it is almost ridiculous. But I get it. Watching a movie is always more fun with a bucket of popcorn." Though the price was rather elevated.

"But androids can scan an entire database without the need to sit down and watch a film. I don´t really get it." Shoving the packet into the microwave, Gavin glared at it. "Seems like a waste of time."

"You can also read an entire library, but holding a book feels nicer. Taking your time to turn the pages and not knowing what happens next. I for one am glad that books are coming back. Though calling them vintage to make them appeal to a wider audience is ridiculous. At least they are using recycled paper I guess." The first pop in the microwave made him walk over, peering over the android´s shoulder.

Gavin used his shampoo. And the t-shirt looked better on him as well.

"What are we watching anyway?" The android moved to back away, only to back into Nines´ chest. In an instant he jumped away, rummaging through a cabinet and muttering something. The blue hue in his cheeks betraying everything.

Maybe it was cruel of him, but Nines could not have enough of these moments. Getting close to Gavin, waiting for him to notice and them quickly move away. He seemed rather comfortable at night, having gotten used to Nines wanting him there and just going into stasis automatically. The one night he decided that the detective was well enough to sleep alone and that he would return to the couch it was the cats who decided to make him return to bed. Meowing until he did, complaining about needy felines and how spoilt they were.

"An old movie. It was a big franchise years ago, even before the turn of millennium. It was... a craze, I guess. Books turned into movies, then into theme parks. But we´re watching the movies that came after the main series. Or... before. Canon-wise, this tales place before the main series and the books were plays. You read that magical series, correct?"

"The boy wizard? Yea, that was pretty cool. Kinda made me wonder if there is such a thing. I mean, there are androids where there were none. So it makes sense, right? So this is another part?" Gavin finally emerged with two bowls. One for the special android popcorn and one for the classic human one.

"Not exactly. A few characters might appear, but much younger. But I think you will like it." Nines refreshed the water in Ebony´ bowl and while Gavin deal with the popcorn he found the movie he wanted to watch with him. Strange that the pinnacle of modern technology enjoyed magic.   
"There will also be some nice animals. Well, beasts, but the design is impressive. And unlike the original series, these are really true to the books. It´s a screenplay after all."

"Well, if you say it´s good." Two minutes later, Gavin finally joined him on the couch, two overflowing bowls of popcorn in his hands. "Hold on." His LED whirred and the lights dimmed. "There. Ready!"

From what he could tell, the thirium popcorn did have a faint, light-blue hue to it, but Gavin didn´t mind as he munched on it. The idea of giving androids the simple pleasures of life appealed to Nines. Replenishing thirium was one thing. But doing do in a way that enabled androids to enjoy themselves was something he could get behind.

And it seemed that Gavin liked the movie. His eyes were fixed on the screen the entire time, to the point where he didn´t notice leaning back and then into Nines. The pillows and blankets became a mere accessory after a while and the detective didn´t dare move in fear of Gavin noticing and pulling away.

He had been playing this game for a few days now. Get close to Gavin, close enough to touch him and then just judge his reaction. Pretend it was natural. Because to him it was. Wanting to touch the one he liked and get close to him. Even right now, when his arm ended up around the android´s shoulders, Nines focused more on watching Gavin than the movie.

When the final scene played out, the reveal made him grin. Gavin´s eyes were wide, half his popcorn remaining. It appeared he enjoyed it.

"Wait-that´s it? But what about-"

"There´s another one we can watch tonight. It continues the story. Then another, but I don´t think we can watch all of them in one night with work tomorrow."

"Then just one more! Come on, Nines-" Gavin looked at him, only then becoming aware of their closeness. Watching his LED flicker directly red before turning blue, Nines instantly felt him try to pull away, sit on the other end of the couch.

He tightened his arm and pulled him back in, even closer.

"Alright, we can watch another. So just stay _here_." Here on the couch or here in his arms, Nines didn´t bother specifying.

By the time the second movie finished, their bowls were empty and Nines felt somewhat stiff. Remaining in one position for a longer time was a pain in the ass. Or currently, a pain in the arm. But it was worth it.

"It´s late. And I can finally return to work tomorrow as per doctor´s orders. I´m really looking forward to that. Being here all day got boring after a while. Especially without you here." The flush in Gavin´s cheeks was obvious the moment the lights turned on and he brought the empty bowls to the kitchen.

"Just don´t overdo it, meatbag! You still have to take your meds and take it easy. And I will make sure you do." Because of course he would. Nines felt touched.

"Yes, of course. I´m going to wash up and then we can go to bed. You´re still sleeping with me, right?" Another way to tease the android. Refer to the request Nines had days ago as sleeping together. He never thought that a blue blush could be cute, but on Gavin it was.

"I told you to stop calling it that! And I only keep doing it because the cats keep meowing until I do." Nines leaned back to avoid the cat toy thrown at him. "Go wash up, asshole!"

Nines would buy them so many treats. Android snacks should be safe for android cats as well, right?

Once in bed, he grunted, shoulder feeling stiff after spending a few hours in mostly one position. His arm felt fine, the bullet mark now scarring over and he didn´t mind that at all. But his back was the issue right now. And it seemed that Gavin noticed, watching him lie down.

"Get on your stomach." The android ordered.

"What? Not even a kiss first?" The words left his lips before he could think about them, but Nines did as told, missing the LED turning red for a brief moment.

"Shut up, asshole! Your back is messed up and a massage will help with that. Just... ugh, shut up!" The bed dipped ever-so slightly, and Gavin shuffled beside him, twisting his body. Honestly, a massage sounded nice. 

The second Gavin´s hands touched his back, Nines closed his eyes. The pressure changed a few times, until the android seemed to find one he was satisfied with and the next thing he knew those talented hands were working the knots of the past weeks from his back.

"Fuck, I could probably get that meat tenderizer and use that on you. So damn stiff. Why haven´t you said something earlier?" Only a grunt was his response. Nines´ ability to communicate diminished with each passing moment. 

"-is not important... I deal." He let Gavin fill in the blanks. The hands continued and he felt like he could melt. A massage like this... shit, too bad he had no oils for this type of thing. Although that would become a slippery slope really quickly. Quite literally so.

"Next time just tell me, alright? I don´t mind doing this and if it helps, all the better. Wait, hold on, I need to adjust. Let me know if I get heavy, alright? But I can´t get the angle right this way." The bed dipped again and a weight settled on top of him, right between his ass and upper thighs.

Well... shit.

Gavin didn´t weight much, not as a human his size would. But Nines was still aware of him on top, the hands slowly working their magic over spots he wasn´t even aware could get tense until he touched them. And Nines tried to savour every second, unaware that his consciousness was slipping. He fell asleep without even being aware when or how, but completely relaxed.

At least his body had no time to react to the closeness.

\---

"Damn meatbag... stop hiding things like this from me. See? Now you´re asleep. Guess you don´t see." Gavin slid off the man, careful and slow as to not disturb his sleep. Pulling the covers up he hesitated for a moment. 

Nines´ back was stunning.

During the massage, Gavin became aware of every little scar the man had. Every little beauty mark on his skin. It was one thing to see the man half-naked, as Nines seemed to enjoy walking around now. But to be touching him like this made the android think about matters he tried to suppress for a while.

Going to the bathroom for a moment he stared at his own reflection, trying to be rational. To be analytical as he was designed to be. 

Instead he found himself wondering how or why his body was able to react in this manner. Thank RA9 for Nines falling asleep. If he had noticed... shit. Sitting on top of him was a bad idea.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do _now_?"

\---

"Welcome back, Detective. I am glad to see your recovery has been going well." Hank was the first to greet him, the android smiling. 

"Thank you. It has been a boring few days, but Gavin made it bearable." For a brief second, Nines thought he saw concern on the android´s face, but that could have just been his imagination. "Anyway, it´s time to get back to my case. Now that we finally have a big lead, we are getting so close to finishing it. Hopefully without any more victims. You and Connor be careful, alright?"

"We will be. Markus and Simon already sent out a warning, trying to be as secretive as possible I guess I am in a strange position, considering I was a part of the revolution and my partner is a human. But I will protect Connor." Hank´s determination was admirable.

"Don´t forget about yourself. You´re not expandable, got it?"

"Of course." With a smile, Nines finally reached his desk and sat down. A coffee was set in front of him a moment later, Gavin sitting atop of his desk with a grin. His brand new hoodie proudly worn.

"Ready to get back to work, meatbag? You sure you don´t want to go home and get a few more days off in?" Shrugging his coat off, Nines leaned back and grimaced. Coffee and work was what he craved right now

"Don´t remind me. I was so bored when you weren´t around. How´s the hoodie?" Tugging on the sleeve, Nines watched Gavin proudly straighten his back.

"I can´t believe you managed to get another one just like that. Thanks! Though you didn´t have to, you know. I could just wear any of the others I have."

"It suits you. And it was my fault the first one got ruined. I do believe this looks much better than the jacket you came in. Though when I consider that most androids have chosen to wear human clothing, you do stand out."

"Don´t care. Did you know that even humans now wear those things? I mean the clothing we were issued. Now if an android and human are dating, it´s not uncommon for the human to just wear the jacket or coat or something." Nines frowned, studying Gavin for a moment. "What?"

"I wouldn´t fit in your jacket." A second later he had to push away from the desk to avoid being kicked.

"Shut up! That´s not what I meant! But listen, for the couples it could be a good mechanism. This bitch may be able to tell who is an android and who is not, but she cannot take the time to scan everyone. If people start doing this, she will think they are both androids and move on. It could help a little bit, right?" While Nines moved back to his desk, Gavin turned his terminal on, quickly showing him all the gathered information and the murderer´s profile. "We are so close to getting her. This time you can´t do anything stupid though, got it?"

"I will always protect my partner Gavin. But your idea is genius. Make sure Hank knows and can relay it to Markus. His network is larger than our own." The revolutionary. The so-called messiah of the androids who lead them to peaceful freedom. "Since you came after the revolution took place, what do you think of the whole RA9 thing?"

"Hm? Hasn´t it been decided that it´s Markus? I don´t really care either way to be honest." His LED whirred yellow, information being sent and received at a rate nothing could compare to. "Alright. I sent all the necessary info. So, where do we start?" Gavin seemed just as eager as Nines felt and both looked at the screen.

"All the couples had one thing in common. One or both of the partners were vocal in supporting androids and humans and their rights to be equal and to be together. There are still anti-android groups, some heavily against this, but they are under observation. We never thought an individual would do this far. So any couple that´s in the public eye or vocal about the same thing can become a target. She might go for Connor and Hank for this very reason, but considering who they are and what they are capable of, I doubt that."

Nines scrolled down again, leaning back with a frown. "The issue is with this. She was a Traci model. Killed a customer as she escaped. And while I understand the rage she probably felt, one death wasn´t enough. Markus and the others sent enough data to confirm that she was vocal about killing others, human and android alike, just to send a message. Markus chose a pacifist approach, one she didn´t appreciate. Later she separated from the group."

"A Traci... I think they now run the club downtown, right? The owner signed it over, relinquished all rights to profit." Gavin touched the terminal, pulling up articles from the past several weeks. "See? The club still exists and androids still work there, but it´s more like... uh, I guess they enjoy it? They have rights and security and all that. Their memories don´t get wiped and a male and a female Traci are in charge now. Wait-" Gavin pulled up a small article, frowning.

"Seems like a fair deal. There are humans who enjoy doing this kind of thing, so why not androids? As long as nobody is forced or hurt." Though Nines only ever stepped into the club as part of his job. He never had any interest in the androids there. Though maybe once or twice he stopped to stare at a male Traci dancing on the pole...

"The male Traci got married to his girlfriend. Human girlfriend. She works in HA resources at the club. That´s Human-Android resources. We should probably look there. If North was a Traci, she may try to hide there." Gavin looked at him, almost eager to hear what Nines thought.

But the detective was just impressed. Stunned with how quickly Gavin managed to draw conclusions and propose ideas. Slowly he sipped his coffee, giving it a proper moment to ponder the options.

"It might be our best shot. But before we go, Gavin, there´s a stop we must make first. Come with me." Nines stood up, coffee still in hand and took a few steps, raising a brow at the seated android. Gavin appeared confused, jumping off before following him. "We are getting you a gun."

\---

"This is so fucking cool! Nines, look!" Gavin struck a pose again, the intimidating tactic losing quite some effect with the hood on his head an d the excited grin.

"That´s neither a toy nor a prop, Gavin. I swear..." Nines shook his head. "Come on, sign the papers and take the holster and everything. I am so glad they don´t load them here." And at least Gavin didn´t need training. His aim would probably be better than that of most humans in service for decades.

Gavin nearly skipped, the man behind the gate frowning, but said nothing. Once this was finally dealt with, Nines felt better. Now, no matter the situation, the android would be able to defend himself. Hopefully it wouldn´t come to that but still, better safe than sorry.

He waited for Gavin to put the gun away before they left and headed straight to get his jacket. Now that they had a strong lead like this there was no time to waste. She had to be stopped. And once that would be over, he could have a proper moment to think about Gavin and what he wanted to do. How to deal with the whole situation that was now a part of his life.

Gavin was a part of his life and Nines wanted it to stay that way.

The android beat him to the driver´s seat, smirking as he got in and Nines could only shake his head. But he got in anyway. "You seem to have gotten used to driving my car. Plan to get one of your own?"

"Nah, I´ll just keep using yours. I´m a better driver by proxy anyway." Gavin was still smiling when Nines rolled his eyes and uttered something about cocky tin cans. Revving the engine out of spite, the android drove off.

"Then I guess you will have to drive me around when I request it. Can you deal with that?"

"If I must. I don´t mind though. Driving is fun and your car is better than those automatic cars. And... I know you are worried, but I am a good driver. It´s in my system. And my reaction time is excellent." Instantly, Nines knew what Gavin meant. And it felt like a memory from long ago. The news. The night before and everything. Memories he cherished and always would, but that was all it could be.

"I trust you." He watched Gavin´s fingers clench on the wheel, then relax. But he did trust him.

Silence filled the car and Nines spent the time either watching people outside or Gavin. And each time he saw a couple he wondered if they were a human and an android. Everyone deserved to be happy. To love. Whether they bled red or blue didn´t matter.

"Thank you for that massage yesterday. I wasn´t even aware that my back was so stiff. In the end I even fell asleep during it."

"Yea... your back was so har-I mean stiff! I mean it was... **shut up** , meatbag!" Gavin glared at him, for once leaving Nines confused.

"I mean it though. It helped so much. Even the pain from the surgery went away and I didn´t need to take the pain meds this morning. I have them with me, just in case, but I feel fine. Though if there will be a next time, which I really hope there will, maybe we could get some kind of massage oil." There was that blue hue again. Why did Gavin have to make it so irresistible?

"Sure, just don´t wait until we watch another movie or ten for me to notice and tell me instead. It will make things easier and I won´t have to literally sit on you to get better access to every spot." Gavin pulled into a free parking space opposite the club.

"I don´t know. I rather liked having you on top of me like that." Nines stepped out of the car, muffling the string of curses that left the android´s mouth. Maybe it was cruel of him, but this was Nines´ own way of judging whether Gavin could feel the same. It would be easier if he were a deviant... "Come on; let´s do this."

"Asshole meatbag..." Gavin stepped out, locking the car and gazed at the club. A sex club, there was no doubt about it. "Huh?"

"What´s wrong?" Nines stopped at the entrance, bathed in purple and violet lights. Gavin seemed to be staring at the club, then proceeded to walk over, the blue tint in his cheeks now purple. 

"Nothing. I just like the colour. Purple is nice. The music is kinda shit though."

Nines could only smile. "Yes. It _is_." 

Gavin never asked which one he agreed with.


End file.
